A Voice
by wholegrainmustard
Summary: Abigail has always heard a voice calling out to her in the night for as long as she can remember. When she has the opportunity to meet the person haunting her dreams, will she take it? Heartbreak/secrets/maturity/journey/love. Early chps have been redone
1. A Voice

**Hey everyone! I started writing this story a couple of years ago and I really like the way it's headed now. But, when looking back to my writing style at the beginning of the story I've noticed that it seems a lot more immature and kinda all over the place. So I've decided to re-write it. Don't worry! I'm not going to change anything major or even cut out anything. I'm just going to make it more detailed and the plot/sub-plots more controlled. I hope you all like it.**

A Voice

Book One of the Shadow Guardian series

…..

Prologue

You knew me before I knew you.

Although, I suppose I have always known you. You were always there – calling for me, a voice inside my head. You were a phantom, a shadow; ever following me, always watching me and waiting. Waiting for the time I was ready to know you.

And now that we're here I know that you will never let me go.

And I find myself not wanting you to.

…..

A Voice

_Dreams are true while they last, and do we not live in dreams?_

…_._

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down…_

_Calling me, hearing me_

_I won't let you pull me down._

"Abigail."

A voice. A voice calling out to me in the night. The same voice I have always heard since I was a little girl.

"Abigail… Abigail…"

I do not know who it is, or where the voice is coming from. All I know is that it is there, almost every night, calling for me. Whoever it is whispers my name, like a soft caress upon skin. I moan and roll around under my bed covers; trying to ignore it and fall asleep. I have been hearing this disembodied voice saying my name over and over for as long as I could remember. I used to think that there was somebody who cared about me, was always watching over me, like a guardian angel. Now… I'm not so sure.

As I lie in bed, I cannot bring myself to open my eyes, because I know that when I do the voice will leave me. Tonight should not have been any different as I lay there; contemplating whether or not I should stir. Why should tonight of all nights been any different? But then the voice did something it had never done before which made me finally open my eyes. It spoke again.

"Abigail… I am coming."

…..

"Abigail! You're here early today!"

So what? I thought. Shouldn't you be pleased?

I turned by face with the slightest tilt of my chin towards Mr Forester, my form tutor. He gave a nervous chuckle for some reason I cannot fathom.

"You just… don't usually arrive so early on a Monday!" He exclaimed a little breathlessly as I walked into my home room. Not many students were there yet; just the overly keen ones.

"I couldn't sleep" I muttered in reply, and proceeded to take out the contents from my bag. It was true. After the events of last night, when the voice had spoken again, I abruptly bolted upright; my thin, soft duvet covers tangled up in my legs, and my eyes darting around the room frantically. However, as always, no one was there. I could not fall back to sleep after that. My dad was surprised to see me awake so early in the morning. He nearly fell over when found me in the kitchen drinking a coffee and reading my History textbook.

School that day seemed to go by more slowly than usual. I was tired so I did not speak much, but my friends were used to my sudden silent spells. They could tell when I had a lot on my mind that I did not wish to talk about and respected my privacy about it. But sometimes, I just wish one of them would ask. Sometimes, I just felt so alone.

It was only when I was half way through my English lesson, when Mrs Vandervelt was lecturing us on how some poets write about their dreams that I immediately woke up.

"I want all you to write a short poem about a recent dream you had. It can be a sonnet, a haiku, or even free verse. I don't mind. But get started now." Mrs Vandervelt wobbled over to her desk and her stumpy hands grabbed a pen before scribbling further instructions on the classroom board. I could see my fellow classmates groan at the assignment and normally I would have rolled my eyes with them. However, my teacher's talk of dreams reminded me of the soft warning from last night.

I looked down at my note pad and saw that I had entitled my poem: _I am coming_. A visible shiver went down my spine and my hands fisted. My best friend Gemma, who was sitting next to me, noticed straight away.

"Jeeez man, you okay?"

I slammed my note pad shut and quickly put on a smile.

"Peachy. And yourself?"

That distracted her as she began talking of her new boyfriend Mick throughout all over English. She was still gushing about him as we walked to History. She wanted me to go out with her and meet him as he was picking her up after school. Mick goes to university in America, and is just back for the summer holidays. I declined and told her that it was going to take me ages to get back home and that I had a lot of school work to do, when really, I just wanted some alone time to my thoughts.

I made my way toward to MTR station; Hong Kong's version of the subway. Although, I'm told it is a lot nicer and cleaner than the one in New York. It always takes me ages to get home and I mentally groaned once again at my Dad for moving us away from the beach on Hong Kong island, where all my friends live and where I go to school, to a remote house in the countryside, the outskirts of Hong Kong, right by the border of China. It takes me about three trains to get home, as well as a bus and loads of walking. I guess Dad just wanted to move as far away as possible from the bad memories.

As I sit on the long train ride and glance at the scenery blurring by; melting away from the modern, international city to the leafy green landscape of the rural parts of Hong Kong, I notice a stranger sitting opposite me. And it was not just any stranger staring at me from across the carriage, this one seemed different. He was cloaked all in black. A hard thing to do in Hong Kong's heat and humidity. And he wasn't Chinese. I could tell this by his alabaster hands poking out from beneath his long sleeves. He unnerved me. When I reached my stop I hurried out as fast as I could.

…..

Soon it was Wednesday night; Ladies Night in Wan Chai, one of the main clubbing areas in Hong Kong. The past couple of days have gone by with not much incidents; no voices in the night. Nevertheless, out of the corner of my eye, I have managed to glimpse a black cloaked figure nearby.

I was dancing in our favourite club, the Holloways, with three of my friends, downing glass upon glass of vodka cranberries and I notice Heath Coats eying me across the floor. His dirty blonde hair is scrapped across his face like he's too cool for school, as he makes his way towards me. At the moment I'm not in the mood for another Heath Coats chat up line, so I escape for the ladies bathroom. As per usual there is a huge line down the corridor, and some poor girl is throwing up in the corner. I skip the queue and head towards the sinks. As I look in the mirror I notice that my curly blonde locks are plastered to my face, and my blue eyes are red rimmed and dazed. I'm obviously drunk and need to get home before I find myself like the sick girl down the hall. I say goodbye to my friends, giving them all hugs, and as I do, with a sickeningly plunge to my stomach; I notice yet another black cloaked figure watching me. I immediately noticed him, not because of his attire, but because he was across the dance floor, still like a statue, whilst everyone else around him was moving away with the hypnotic beat of the music. He seemed to be watching me. I quickly departed, and as I made my way towards the exit, the DJ calls over the music "Abigail Ward is leaving the building!" My tan cheeks flush red and I turn towards Ray, the DJ, to give him a wave. I also bump knuckles with the bouncer on the way out. I'm only sixteen, yet living in Hong Kong does have its strong points, such as underage drinking that we easily get away with.

I make my way from the bright neoned streets of Wan Chai toward the MTR. I decided to take a short cut to the station by going down a dark, graffiti walled street between a 7Eleven and a kebab shop.

I stop briefly when I hear a noise behind me.

It was at that moment I finally felt real panic, real fear. Someone was following me. I guess I had been edgy all week since the voice at spoken something different that night. I thought of the black cloaked figures, and then of murderers and rapists. My heart beat crashed in my ears, as I heard the footsteps behind me increase. I guess that was the moment that I began to run. A stupid thing of me to do really as I was never much of an athlete.

I knew it was only minutes, if not seconds, away before whoever, or whatever, it was caught up with me. Suddenly, we collided together as my purser caught me.

I cried out as I made contact with the tarmac.

"Abby! Slow down for Christ's sake! I was shouting at you all the way down the street!" A voice exclaimed eagerly. I was confused by these words as my mind tried to process the situation through the cloudy haze vodka had caused me. The blow on my head from the fall did not help much either. I looked up towards the lanky bulk on top of me.

"Heath? What are you doing? Get off me." I was amazed that my words came out coherently, as well as shocked that he had knocked me over like some kind of attacker.

"Oh Abby, I know this is where you want to be right now."

"Oh, ha ha very funny. Now seriously get off me."

"Hmmm… I'm quite enjoying this position so I rather wouldn't get up, if you don't mind," Heath responded in a husky voice. A sense of dread washed over me. I knew this guy was a sleaze but won't he actually go as far to…? I stopped my wondering thoughts before I lost control to more panic. This hold on my thoughts was not held for long as I felt his lips violently move on top of mine. I honest to God tried to struggle away, but his large hands kept my face in place. At first I wanted his hands off me, but then when he did extract them, he moved them som where totally inappropriate. As his hands roughly grabbed my boobs, I tried to escape more than ever.

"Don't even think about it", he hissed in my ear.

Hard, cold panic took over me as he began slowly moving his hands downwards over my body and over my hips, his thumbs thrusting, grabbing my inner thighs. At that moment I knew what he was about to do, and could no way stop him. This reality stuck in place as I went rigid. Anticipating the moment when he'd force himself more on me. I squeezed my eyes shut.

Suddenly he did stop. I felt his weight leave me, and heard an unexpected gasp escape his lips. When I did open my eyes he was gone. Confused and now sober, I stood up. No one was there. No Heath, no saviour… no one. Now scared and confused more than ever, I quickly made my way home.

…..

As I lay in my bed that night, with my air con on full blast, I began to calm down.

This feeling of calmness continued as I drifted off into oblivion.

Regardless, this calm feeling swiftly left me as I woke up to three spoken words, breathed onto my neck.

"Abigail… I'm here."

…..

**At the beginning was a quote from Tennyson and the song lyrics underneath were Haunted by Evanescence. I don't really listen to the band what that song just seems to fit so much with this story.**


	2. The Truth

The Truth

_You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way?  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does_

"Abigail… I'm here."

My back went rigid as I heard a low chuckle run down the side of my throat. I could not will myself to open my eyes, because I believed that if I did, the voice would disappear like it always had. And I had waited so long for this moment. Yet, it did not feel like the other times the voice had spoken to me. I could sense its icy breath against my flesh.

Another chuckle sounded near my skin, and I shivered, and not from the cool temperature of the air conditioner.

"I told you I'd come… Didn't you believe me, pretty little girl?"

The voice paused. Enough for me to confirm that it was indeed man speaking next to me.

"Come on Abigail", the voice coaxed. "Open your eyes."

I kept them glued shit.

"I said, open your goddamn eyes!"

Naturally I gasped, and my eyes flew open wide in shock. I had not expected him to yell at me so abruptly.

I turned to look at him; this man who had haunted me constantly with his mesmerizing voice for as long as I could remember.

I was met with deep, dark pools of brown eyes boring into my own. They were intoxicating, and matched his melodic voice immensely. With a jolt, I flew upright. A knee-jerk reaction of my body whenever it felt scared. Yet I did not feel any less frightened with my bare back left vulnerably to this stranger lying in my bed. I turned to look at him instead.

"Hello, Abigail. We meet at last."

"Who are you?" I was ashamed to hear my voice quiver in response, but it was too late now to change that. My question was met with yet another small murmur of laughter that vibrated deep within the man's chest as it shook my entire bed frame. He seemed to think my enquiry over.

"Hmm… how to answer such a simple question. Let's start with names. I'm Adam."

I just stared at this teasing man. Mesmerized. Shocked. Amazed that this beautiful boy, called Adam, was on my bed. I suddenly realized that I must have been dreaming. It was obviously the vodka taking over my imagination.

"Ohh!" I exclaimed. "I'm in a dream. I'm making this entire thing up."

I was met by an angry growl as my eyes began to droop a little bit more.

"You are not dreaming insolent girl. But, I can see how you'd confuse me; a Vampire, with a nightmare."

He had my full attention now. Vampire? I thought. He cannot be for real. Oh God, perhaps he's a crazy lunatic who pretends he's a creature from a horror film before he murders his victims?

"I am not a lunatic, Miss Ward. I am here to show you the truth." With those words said, he moved towards me in a sudden blinding quick movement. I didn't see his journey over to me before it was too late.

His face appeared only mere inches away from my own in a matter of milliseconds.

I yelped off the bed; landing painfully against the soles of my heels. My already heavy breathing had begun to pick up, as well as my heart rate increasing, as gut wrenching terror tore at me from my insides. He definitely had my full attention now.

"I have been drawn to you, Abigail, for years", he said to me as he began making his way closer to my position in the middle of the room.

"I've battled with myself not to come here; not to meet you; not to show you who I really am," He continued to say as he heaved himself off my sheets. I was captivated. Drinking in every single word he spoke. This was what I had been waiting for. Years and years of secrecy and the unknown, and now I was finally getting the truth. The answers behind the voice in the night. Though how much of the truth I wanted to know was still undecided.

"Yet, as the years have grown by, so have you. You, Abigail, have matured; grown older. And your scent, your very essence is intoxicating for me. I had to meet you."

I was frozen. I did not know what to make of this new information.

"Can I touch you?" I didn't know who was more shocked. Me, to have just dared to ask that? Or this supposed Vampire standing a couple of feet away from me.

"Go ahead," He murmured.

I edged closer. Wanting to keep my distance, yet at the same time excited to have been granted this opportunity.

In a dream-like state I uncoiled my fists and let my fingers just slightly graze gently across the smooth skin on his face.

At once, an electric current delightfully ran down my entire body, and I never had the chance to register the cold, marble hard touch of his cheek, as he crashed our bodies against each other. As his lips locked mine in a captivating kiss, we fell back onto my bed.

The only thoughts that managed to run through my mind at that moment were that I was bewildered to have gone from a boyfriendless teenager, to a girl who had received two unexpected kisses on one Wednesday night.

…..

**Hello everyone who might be reading this story!**

**Well this is my first ever FanFic, and I was totally undecided whether or not to put these day dream-like thoughts to paper, as well as actually continue on with the story. So just lemme know what you think, and I don't care really if you're honest with me. If you think that I'm a crap writer then I might stop, whereas if you want me to continue then just tell me.**

**OHH AND HUGE THANKS TO MY FIRST EVER REVIEWER:****Crimsonlotus159 ****– I'm glad you think the story's different in a good way. I was trying to think of a way to include vampires and whatnot into my own life, to an extent, so thank you!**

**Lyrics are How Soon Is Now by the Smiths.**

**Continue to read and review everyone!**


	3. Discovery

Discovery

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

My body was on fire. Desire flared within me at that moment our bodies touched.

It's hard to put my thoughts into coherent words. I wasn't sure how to explain it. It just was. His large hand cupped my cheek, whilst his thumbs were rubbing fervent circles.

Later I would have put this all down to a moment of insanity but really I was just a girl in desperate need of attention, which is why this meeting with a strange boy had resulted in us essentially making out on my bed.

Making out on my bed.

With an apparent vampire.

If not that, then a stranger.

Who broke into my room in the middle of the night.

Making out on my bed.

"Ahhhh!" I inelegantly cried. "Stop!"

I was gasping for air as he tried to pull me back into a captivating kiss. It took nearly all of my will power to restrain myself from following through.

"Please… we need to stop. Now," I panted. He finally looked at me. His eyes were intense, his jaw locked tight.

"Look," I began, "I don't know what came over me, but the fact is that I have no idea who you are. You broke into my room. For all I know, you could be a complete psychopath-weirdo… " Okay, I knew my brilliancy with words was not going to get me very far, so I trailed off and decided to wait for my explanation.

I had hoped it would be a proper explanation as to why he was here. I wasn't going to buy into all this 'vampire' bull.

"Abigail," His voice sent shivers sprinting up and down my spine, "I've already told you who I am and why I'm here."

"I don't believe you," I whispered back.

"And why should you?" He mused, "After all, I'm not meant to exist."

"So… you're telling me the truth?"

"What do I have to gain by lying?" I knew our questioning was not going to get us any further, yet I could not bring myself to believe him just yet, let alone trust him.

"You can trust me."

Wow. That was freaky.

Okay, I needed some questions properly answered.

"How did you get in here?" I began.

"Through the balcony doors."

I looked over across the room at them. I never left them open.

He answered this thought by saying with a smirk.

"I'm quite strong."

I bit my lip. A tendency I do when I'm nervous or unsure.

"Please, you have to believe me. I have been drawn to you, Abigail, for years. You must have heard my voice calling out to you in the night. Haven't you ever wondered where it was coming from? Why I was calling out for you? Ever since the day I laid my eyes on you I have not been able to walk away. I tried to keep my distance. To protect you when you needed it, but I was never to make contact with you."

His words were making sense, yet confusing at the same time. I wanted, no needed, to learn more about this. About him, about me, about us.

"We have plenty of time to answer all of your questions," He said to me, still looking intently at me. Trying to catch my gaze.

My eyes were all over the place, as well as my mind.

"Wait… you said you stayed by me to protect me," I began; breaking the silence. "Well, I want to say thank you for tonight, for what you did for me on the way home."

He looked at me puzzlingly.

"You know, when Heath attacked me." His questioning looked turned to one of anger.

"Someone hurt you?" He hissed.

Okay, this was beginning to creep me out.

"No. He never managed to because you pulled him off me."

"That was not me."

Okay, definitely freaking me out.

"So if it wasn't you then… who?" This was probably the strangest conversation I have ever had in my entire life. And man, did I have some weird discussions with my friends.

Suddenly, I began to hear footsteps from outside my door.

"Right, well I don't know why I'm doing this, but for some reason my instincts are telling me that it's okay. I'm going to let you stay, but you need to be quiet. I think someone is up," as I was explaining this to him, he had that same smirk on his face, almost as if he was quietly laughing at the thought of me allowing him to stay. And I guess that I probably wouldn't have had a choice if he had wanted to stay against my wishes. At this thought, I began to question my actions; however, I was startled into reality when I heard a fist knocking on my bedroom door.

"Abigail, are you awake? I thought I heard noises?" My dad asked through the woodwork.

I decided to keep still and quiet in hopes that he would assume I was sleeping.

This worked as I listened to his footsteps retreating down the hall. I looked around my room until I located Adam standing beside my window by the right hand side of my queen sized bed.

I involuntary said what I was thinking to him.

"I'm exhausted."

He smiled instead of smirked, and told me that I should try and sleep – that we had ages and ages for me to get the answers to my questions.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked as I tucked myself into my side of the bed.

"Why the change of heart?" He quietly retorted as he leaned down next to me. For some reason I told him the truth.

"I've waited for years to meet you. I don't want to lose you without properly speaking first."

He told me he understood, and I shut my eyes.

Before I drifted off into the surrender of sleep, I felt the left side of my bed sag as he crawled under the covers with me. The last memory of the night I had was his cold arm wrapped around me before I fell into oblivion.

…..

**Sorry for the short chapter but I needed it as a transition between the next stages of the story. Thanks again to all my reviewers! :D Speaking of sleep – I really need to get some so goodnight!**

**Lyrics are Breathe Me by Sia. **


	4. Decisions

Decisions

_She's beautiful as usual_

_With bruises on her ego…_

_It's the way that he makes you feel_

_It's the way that he kisses you_

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love._

I woke up the next morning to a bright and beautiful Thursday.

And Adam was gone.

"How predictable," I muttered as I made my way to the shower.

As I let the heated water relax me I began to have my doubts about last night. Was it all really just a dream? I have been known to be over imaginative a lot of the time. But there was no way I could forget the cool-breathed murmurings on my neck, the passionate kiss on my bed, the sarcastic laughing, or those cold arms wrapped around me. I shuddered under the hot water.

I made my way downstairs in want of a cup of strong coffee. I was wearing a summer dress, one of my favourites. I was glad that I was not hung over from last night as school today would have been torturous. Dad intercepted me as I was half way on my journey to the kitchen. I grumbled under my breath to show my annoyance.

"Abigail, you were home quite late last night. It was a school night," he declared, looking at me disapprovingly. I just stared calmly back.

"Where were you?"

"Out," I said simply, to show to him that I did not think this was a big deal.

"You know I usually go out Wednesday nights."

He gave up; knowing that there was no swaying me. I have never been grounded, and I do not even think he even knows how to punish me. Well... he does know how to punish me for other people's mistakes…

"Just don't be late out too much. You have school work to focus on."

Needless anger flared through me at that moment. I mean do not get me wrong, I love my Dad. He just irritates and annoys me to no end. How would he know how my school grades were doing? If he bothered to know me better, he would realise that I am one of the top students in my class, so I can afford to go out late and drunk on a school night, and my grades would still not get damaged.

To appease him however I just muttered,

"Sure sure", as I made my way to the coffee maker.

….

School that day was the same as always. Gemma was worried about me as I was not saying much, and did not join in on their lunch room clatter. I was more focused on Adam. Trying to figure out what he meant when he had been "drawn" to me. Was he really a vampire? Was I falling into this way too fast? Was my need for answers impairing my judgment? I pushed these thoughts aside. I wanted to know what was wrong with me. Why my life was constantly clouded in mystery.

It was only when I made my way to English that I remembered that Heath would be in this same class. I was trying to decide how to face him, and what I would say or do to him when I did. Nevertheless, I did not have to worry. As the class started, he never showed up.

I was then nervous about what had happened to him after he was torn from me last night. I mean, he is a huge jerk and I am glad that he did not succeed in hurting me. Yet, I could not shake this awful feeling that something bad had happened to him. I remembered the cloaked figures and shivered.

As the bell rang to signal the end of my last class, Gemma said to me,

"So I noticed that you've been kinda spaced today, so I'm guessing that you didn't hear about the plans for tomorrow night."

I just looked at her, feeling somewhat guilty that I had been neglecting my friend duties.

"Well, we're all going to meet in Holloways and then see where the night takes us. But I'm pretty sure it will be the typical night in Wan Chai."

"Sounds good. I'll be there", I agreed. I was in a need of a good night out now.

Gemma and I were making our way down the school's front steps when I heard her gasp.

"Wow! Hotty alert over there!"

I followed her gaze and froze. Adam. Gemma was talking about Adam.

What was he doing here at my school? Should I go over there?

"Ohmygod! He's staring right at you! If I didn't have Mick I swear there would have been some competition. Oh and speaking of Mick, he's here so I'll catch you tomorrow! Bye Abby!" Gemma babbled as she sauntered over to her to some guy I could barely see across the lot. I noticed he had dark hair and was staring so intently in my direction.

I barely gave any thought to him as I concentrated on my own predicament. I just held my position on the bottom of the steps; frozen.

I snapped out of my brief mind block and made my way over to Adam. I knew my heart was beating wildly so obviously he could hear it, which made this even more embarrassing.

I stopped a few feet away from him. He chuckled. I felt my cheeks flare with colour as he was laughing at my heart rate.

"Hello, Abigail," he said, staring at me teasingly. I looked into his eyes and saw that they held some sense of mockery, collecting, and desire. It was a strange mixture, yet one that made my heart beat even faster.

"Come here", he sweet-talked, smiling. His voice was doing weird things to me. I felt weak as my body obeyed what he said. I knew people were watching; I could feel their stares at the back of head. He seemed to think so too, so he asked me to get in. It was only then I realised he was leaning against a sleek black BMW. Again, I obeyed what he told me and got into the passenger seat. As he began to drive off, I knew I should be panicking. An alleged vampire was taking me somewhere, and I had no idea what he would do to me. However, I felt strangely at ease with him.

We drove for a while, but time did not seem to make sense as I looked ahead. I could feel his gaze on me but refused to look at him.

He stopped at the bottom of a path leading up to a country park. Contrary to popular belief, Hong Kong is not all about cement and large city sky scrapers; it is actually made up of two-thirds of vegetation. With a jolt I realised we were really close to my house. Silence filled the car. When I could not take it anymore, I got out. I knew that he had followed me as I heard the quiet click of his car door shutting as well. I turned around to come face to face with him. I had not realised he was that close, and in my shock I should have moved backwards. However, his eyes captivated mine yet again. They were hot and fierce, which frightened me in a different way. To break the silence I asked,

"Why did you leave?"

At first I did not think he was going to reply as he just kept looking at me. Yet, like always, he surprised me again.

"I knew that if I stayed I would have never let you go to school. And that if you weren't there then it might raise suspicion."

Okay valid point, I can give him that.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" He questioned, "I want you."

A tingling sensation swam through me. The heat behind his words left me breathless. I worried that this was some cruel joke someone was playing on me, but as he closed the distance between us to capture my lips, I stopped thinking. His kiss was not rough, yet it was passionate, especially as his hand went around the back of my head to fist my hair. He tilted my head to deepen the kiss, and I felt my body reacting. I wanted this as much as he did. I did not know why I could easily accept this but it just felt so natural. He broke off our kiss to move to my neck. I wondered what this meant as I felt his teeth gently press against my jugular.

"Stop," I said breathlessly. "I'm not ready for that."

He moved away to look at me and I saw a hint of impatience and annoyance, mixed with grudging respect behind his eyes.

"I think I should take you home," he answered. I worried that my reluctance for him to bite me had ruined the moment and perhaps ended whatever it was we had. Yet why should I feel like I had to be pressured in giving him what he wants?

"Fine," I snapped in annoyance. He seemed startled by my sudden change of mood, but he was not going to make me feel guilty over it.

I did, however, feel a bit ashamed about my behaviour, so when he stopped the car outside home I told him where I was going to be tomorrow night and asked if he was going to be there too. He said he just might, with that same laughing smile on his face. I still had a lot of questions I wanted answered, and I could tell that he was dangerous; that he possessed an air of darkness about him. I didn't care. I had to see him again. I needed to find out more, get my answers. Even if it kills me.

….

**Pretty Girl (The Way) by Sugarcult are the lyrics. **


	5. Deception

Deception

_The hunger inside, given to me,  
makes me what I am.  
Always it is calling me,  
for the blood of man._

They say I cannot be this,  
I am jaded, hiding from the day.  
I can't bear, I cannot  
tame the hunger in me.  
Oh, I say I did it.  
Always searching,  
You can't fuck with fate.

**Adam POV**

Well so far the mission is going well. It's going great in fact. I believe I have convinced the young blonde human that I am infatuated with her and that I genuinely care about her. My superiors tell me that she had been destined for an Ancient since the moment of her birth. They won't tell me which lucky vampire gets her in the end, but whoever it is is indeed extremely lucky. I say that because even though I have only just met her, I can tell that she would be very agreeable – sweet smelling blood, lovely body, endearing dark blue eyes, amusing to converse with, a passionate kisser… I swear if I had come across her by chance on my travels she would definitely be in some danger with me.

Hmm… danger, yes. I was so close to biting her today when I took her into the forest after school. That was one of the rules my superiors told me; do not under any circumstances taste her, even if I was dying of starvation. I can accept these terms just fine… if she wasn't so delightful, charming, enchanting. Oh yes, I gave a little snort with my mind, yes then she had the nerve to be short with me once I had just saved her by declaring that I should take her home. If we had stayed out there in the woods, with no one around to stop me, well I shudder to imagine what that Ancient would have done to me. Really, I was doing us both a favour.

My assignment is to observe her, to see what she is like, what she is passionate about, what interests her, and to see who else here desires her. I was furious to hear that some pathetic human boy had tried to hurt her, and also curious as to how he was stopped. I shall have to investigate that more; I need to know who else is watching her and why they are meddling. So far I seem to have her under my thumb. The other part of my assignment was to soften her up to the world of vampires so that it won't come as too much of a shock once I hand her over. So far I am quite enjoying toying with her and being a part of her life. It is so easy to deceive human girls who want to feel loved or wanted. Not that I'm complaining. Who can complain when a beautiful young woman kisses you the way she does. I know that I can't take it any further than mere kissing as the Ancient would not be pleased at all.

Friday night shall be very interesting indeed.

**Abigail POV**

"Down it! Down it!"

"Woooo! GO ABBY!"

"She won't be able to finish _all_ of those, I mean _come on_!"

"Yup, she's downing 'em alright!"

I smiled as I finished jugging down five glasses of Jaeger Bombs, and neatly lined them all up in a row with a look of triumph decorating my face. The crowd and my friends uttered their disbeliefs that I was able to finish those all in a row, and under a minute. Let's just say that I've had a pretty warped week, and I just felt the need to get unbelievably plastered tonight.

"Oh Abby! You're so insane! But let's dance now!" Said Mary, as she dragged me to the floor.

The night seemed to go by as any other night; endless hours of dancing and chatting to friends and newly made friends. This was my life, and so far I wasn't complaining.

I left the floor to make my way over to the bar. I sat down and grabbed the barman's attention to order a vodka sprite. Now, I know that it probably was not very sensible of me to mix my alcohol but the logical side of my brain was not properly functioning tonight.

As I was bringing the large glass to my lips, I heard a murmured voice by my ear.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that? It seems as if you've drunk enough." Now, I wonder who that could be.

"Ah Adam!" I exclaimed, smiling; probably a bit tipsy. "I wondered when you were going to make an appearance."

I turned to face him and found Adam staring at me intently only a few centimetres away from my face. Usually I would have flinched at being so unexpectedly close to somebody, but I held my ground and smiled at him, even though my heart was racing. However, what startled me more was that he did not return my smile with his usual sarcastic smirk.

"Something is here, following you," he hissed. It was hard hearing him over the loud music but his urgency frightened me.

"What do you mean "something"? What should I do?"

"Let's just get out of here. I don't like the presence; it's hostile, it wants to hurt us. Come on, I'm taking you some place safe."

"Okay. Let me just make an excuse for my friends so they don't worry."

Adam only answered with a hushed "quickly", so I made my way back to my dancing friends to tell them I would take a taxi home, since I wasn't feeling very well. They all offered to take me back to their places, which were more nearby, or at least come home with me. I declined and told them thanks but I just wanted to be alone in my own bed.

I all but sprinted to the club's entrance to meet Adam when my DJ friend, Ray approached me. He was wearing faded black jeans and a Ramones t-shirt; the colours matching his dark skin.

"Abby! I heard you weren't feeling well – must have been from all those drinks, eh? How 'bout I take you home? – I'll pay for the taxi and everything. I just want to make sure you're all right. I mean who knows – the cab driver or someone on the street could take advantage of you", he said a little breathlessly.

"Thanks Ray, but Hong Kong really isn't that dangerous, and I think I can make it home okay. But thanks again for looking out for me."

"No, no Abby I insist! I want to make sure –" He had taken my arm and was leading me out of the club when we heard a low growl from the doorway. In Mark's insistence of looking after me, I had almost forgotten that Adam was close by waiting for me.

"Let go of her now," Adam commanded menacingly. The look on Adam's face was enough to terrify any guy I knew, so it did not seem that surprising that Mark took off.

"He was just trying to help," I said in annoyance as we walked down the back streets of Hong Kong. "You didn't have to be so mean."

"Mean? You're calling me mean? Abigail that young man was thinking bad intentions towards you. It doesn't take much to imagine what he would have done to you if you were going to take a taxi home."

I admit I was shocked.

After a few heart beats I began by saying, "Ray would never – ", but Adam cut me off by interjecting,

"Ray would. Listen to me Abigail, I read his thoughts. I knew what he was intending to do to you. He has been waiting for a chance to be with you, in that way, for a while. Tonight he saw you drinking a large amount of alcohol. When you told your friends you were going home because you weren't feeling well, he assumed you were too plastered to think straight and just wanted to lie down. He saw this as a perfect opportunity to take advantage of you."

My mind was reeling. I had not known Ray that long, but I thought he was just a friend of mine. He always greeted me when we met in clubs, and he even invited me to DJ a couple of times. Where did all of these sleazy guys come from? First Heath, now Ray. But what was most interesting at the moment was the discovery that Adam could read minds. I remembered the first night when we had met in my room and it had seemed then that he was answering my thoughts rather than wait for me to voice them.

"What else can you do?" I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean," was his reply.

"You can read minds. You're incredibly strong; I remember you saying that when you broke in my room through my balcony doors. What other… powers do you have?"

I watched him under the glow of the street lamps. He looked even more mysterious and unknown to me in the dark. What was I doing with him? Suddenly, he sighed.

"I can't read every one's mind. Some are clearer, whilst others are harder to understand. Your mind, for instance, is quite difficult to read. I had to pick up what you were saying with your mind's voice by intently concentrating on you. I also have acute hearing; I can pick up sensitive sounds too quiet for human ears. I can sense other powerful presences, like the ones from tonight. I am not a vampire from a story book; the sunlight doesn't affect me at all, and I don't sleep in coffins."

"Wow," was my brilliant response to this new found information. "But I guess, like the typical vampire I hear in stories, you drink blood?"

His only reply was a short "yes" as we rounded a corner.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, and my mind mulling over this breakthrough of information, I decided to ask where we were going.

"We're going back to my place."

….

**Lyrics are Redeemer by Marilyn Manson (from the Queen of the Damned soundtrack).**


	6. I Don't Care

I Don't Care

_I try to make it through my life  
In my way  
There's you  
I try to make it through these lies  
That's all I do_

We made our way through the streets of Wan Chai, with the large city buildings towering over us; making me feel like whatever it was that was following me in that club could easily trap me in this cement jungle, like a cat and mouse chase in a huge maze. I was also wondering where Adam lived. I could not imagine him cooking a full blown English breakfast in some state of the art kitchen in a fancy apartment on the Peak, or on Stubbs Road. Instead, I could visualise him in an empty, abandoned mansion, with the minimalist amount of furniture. Or else, I could see him living in a temporary flat in downtown Causeway Bay. I used the road names we passed to give me some sort of clue as to where he was taking me. Lockhart Road, Luard Road, Hennessey Road, Johnston Road, Queens Road East. I didn't think we'd do this much walking. I wished I was still drunk so that the journey wouldn't seem so long. And then to my surprise, we did begin to make our way up the slope to Stubbs Road. However, I was right in saying that he probably didn't live in a posh flat somewhere around here because he led me over to an apartment block opposite the cemetery.

"I should have guessed," I said smiling, and gestured to the graveyard opposite.

He laughed and said, "I didn't choose this location on purpose. It was the cheapest available."

We got into the rickety elevator and Adam pressed the button for the 7th Floor. I was nervous about being taken to his apartment, and I knew that he could hear my erratic heartbeat in the small lift by the smirk that was slowly spreading across his face.

To break the silence I asked, "What time is it?"

He glanced at his digital watch and replied, "4:44am"

"Unlucky," I muttered in response. Of course, his super human hearing picked up on what I said and he asked what was so unlucky. I let out a sigh of breath I had been holding and answered.

"Well, you know how the Chinese lucky number is the number 8?" I paused, but when he did not comment I carried on. "Well their unlucky number is the number 4. Since its 4:44am means it's like… triple unluckiness."

He was still silent after this lame explanation and I was getting even more embarrassed by the minute so of course I just had to keep talking.

"That's why in some Chinese buildings, like this one, there is no 4th Floor. They just jump from the 3rd Floor to the 5th".

"We're here," he said, interrupting me, and we got out to make our way to the door. He held the door open for me to pass through first like a perfect gentleman, and I entered straight into a living area fitted with a simple, faded red sofa and coffee table. On the table was an old black and white photograph, a notebook, a small knife, leather jacket, and scattered pieces of paper. The room was littered with dozens of books; books on the table, on the arm rests of the sofa, on the floor, stacked up in corners; some were old and faded, some looked pristine and newly bought, and some were left open with their spines facing the ceiling. There were two doorways leading off into different rooms. There was not a television. These small details gave me clues to what type of person Adam was. Just by looking I was able to assume how he lived and what he liked to do in his spare time.

"You like to read." I pointed out the obvious. It was not a question but he answered "Yes" anyway.

I was about to make my way to the sofa to pick up a book that was left open as I was curious to what genre of reading he preferred, when I felt Adam grab my waist so that my back crashed against his torso.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Umm…" I began brilliantly, but trailed off when I felt one of his hands slowly caress my hip. I felt his face press into the side of my neck, and his other hand let go of my waist to hold my head still. I thought of him biting me, and was not sure if I was ready for that yet, but instead of the feeling of his teeth penetrating my skin, he kissed behind my ear and briefly inhaled the scent of my hair. Now, under any other circumstances I would have found a guy smelling my hair extremely creepy. But Adam was not just a guy, and this felt more intimate rather than weird. As per usual, my heart rate was racing, and my breathing was shallow.

"Why do you drink so much?" He asked me. This seemed quite a random thing to ask in the moment, so I carefully stepped out of his hands to turn and face him instead.

"It's just the way in which I've been brought up."

Before I knew it I was opening up to him honestly.

"My parents have always encouraged or allowed me to share a few glasses of wine with them at the dinner table. Whenever we go out to restaurants we always order a bottle of wine to share between the three of us. I still remember the first time I tasted champagne –it was New Years Eve and I was about five, or six, or seven, and I remember feeling incredibly grown up drinking out of a glass flute, instead of a plastic cup." Before I knew it I was smiling at the memory. My smile then became sad as I continued. "Nowadays, it seems that when I'm at home, I don't drink with my Dad…instead I drink partly because I like it, because I need it, and because of them, because of my parents."

I then switched my attention to Adam's face. He was listening to my story so intently that I thought he was committing it to memory.

"And tonight? Why were you drinking tonight?"

"Because I wanted to have a good time with my friends," I told him. Before he got the chance to ask more, to dive deeper into my drinking, I quickly changed the subject. "Why all the questions?"

"Just curiosity."

I did not say anything as I was trying to figure out what was bugging me so much about all of his questioning. We continued to stare at each other. Adam broke us out of the trance by saying, "Also, it probably isn't a good idea for you to drink so much around a vampire."

"Why?"

"Well, because alcohol makes a human's blood even more appealing. The blood going around their body pumps even faster. If a vampire was nearby to said human, he or she would find it nearly impossible to resist since this human's blood would be extremely intoxicating, almost as if that human was a walking rare, strong drink, or an addicting drug for that vampire."

"How are you resisting now?"

"I am well known for my tolerance and restraint, most of the time. And it isn't so hard to resist you now as you seem to have sobered up immensely after hearing about your 'friend' Ray."

Instead of getting into that entire ordeal again, I abruptly spoke what had been bothering me since all the questions.

"Why are you so interested in me? Me – a normal human girl?"

"You are anything but normal, Abigail."

The sound of his voice saying my name sent delightful shivers down my spine. I had not realised how much I enjoyed the way it sounded on his lips.

I stepped closer towards him and murmured, "You know, I prefer it when people I like call me Abby. Only my Father calls me Abigail."

I had moved close enough to touch him now. He stood taller than me; therefore he must have been around 6 foot, so that I had to get on my tip toes to bring my mouth closer to his. Before our lips touched he whispered, "I'm dangerous." I paused for the briefest of moments, but I had already decided that he was indeed dangerous that day in the forest – was that only yesterday?

"I don't care," I whispered back recklessly and kissed him.

At first he was gentle and tender. But this swiftly changed as he pulled the back of my head closer to his and forcefully fisted his hand into my hair. In response I balled the front of his shirt with my hand to pull our bodies closer together. He tilted my head back to deepen the kiss and licked my bottom lip. I gave him permission to let his tongue in my mouth. The sensations of his kiss rippled and shocked me; it took me by force.

Caught up in our passion he had shoved me against the sofa's arm rest, which, I guess shook the piece of furniture as when he pushed me onto it I vaguely realised all the books had fallen off. He fell on top of me, yet made sure not to crush me by placing his elbows on either side of my head. I pulled back to breathe a bit, which he did not have to, so I guess being a vampire does have its perks.

When he assaulted my mouth again, I bit down on his lip. This jerked a low moan out of him. I was moaning along too at every move he made on me. I then felt his erection in between my legs, and this, coupled with his rough kisses, made me wrap my legs around his lower back.

With my legs tightly wrapped around him and our mouths still connected, he stood up and carried me through one of the two doorways into his bedroom and laid me down on his bed. As his body was still bent over mine, I lifted his shirt and took it off. We halted our actions whilst I looked over his upper body, and man was I not disappointed. He was pale, that was to be expected, but he was toned. He then moved on top of me so that I could feel every single one of those muscles through my simple black strap top.

Adam's hands began to push the hem of my high waisted skirt up towards my hips, all the time still kissing me. His lower body then fell down on top of mine. We were both clearly getting into it, when Adam uttered one word.

"Stop." I knew that he was right. We could not continue any further because I was not ready for this. He looked at me with regretful eyes.

"It's okay. I'm glad you stopped. I'm not ready for us to go any further than this yet."

He looked relieved, which I suppose was pretty unusual for an average guy. But like I said before, Adam is not a normal guy; he is an immortal, a vampire.

Whilst I was stressing at possibly being too young and too inexperienced for him, Adam moved off me to lie down at my side.

"Sleep, Abby, I'll be here to protect you always."

Adam gathered me up in his arms. And as I lay my head against his chest, near his non-beating heart, I just knew that I was safe here away from dark forces and perverted DJs. I was with Adam, my vampire.

…

**Lyrics are I Don't Care by Apocalyptica **


	7. Trying To Stay In Line

**Hey guys! Would just like to say thank you all for reviewing! It means a lot to me!**

**Also, just to say that all of the street names and most of the places in Hong Kong are real, such as the fact that there is a cemetery on the way to Stubbs Road and Wan Chai really is a clubbing area. **

**I know – it kinda sucks that Adam isn't who he says he is, buuutt will he turn out okay in the end and develop true feeling for Abby? Will just have to wait and see :) **

Trying To Stay In Line

_I try to make you see my side  
I always try to stay in line  
But your eyes see right through  
That's all they do_

I woke to a voice calling my name again.

"Abigail… Abigail…"

And naturally I assumed Adam was trying to wake me from my sleep. I was still in his arms, so I mumbled,

"I thought I told you to call me Abby?" When I didn't get a response I looked up at him.

He was still asleep.

That's weird, I thought, I swear I could hear him calling my name like he used to do before we met.

"Abigail…"

Oh my God. Is he able to say my name with his mind? As I was thinking this I sat up and properly looked at his face. He looked so serene and peaceful. Most definitely still in a deep sleep. Was he able to communicate to me unconsciously?

"Abigail…Abigail… Abigail…"

Okay, so this entire situation was starting to freak me out a little. Should I wake Adam and tell him to cut it out? His voice was calling me louder and louder, and faster and faster, almost to the point where I thought I would scream at it to shut up. As I began to panic and thought about nudging Adam awake for scaring me like this, his voice began to go fainter and fainter. Almost as if it was leaving the room and wanted me to follow it…

But that was impossible. Adam was the one who used to call me during the night. Maybe there was another person calling me as well?

I got up from his bed and noticed that it night fall was upon us again, which must have meant that we'd been asleep for the whole day!

I made my way out of the room, and then out of the apartment to follow the 'other voice' down the back staircase. I followed it out of the building and across the road in a surreal, dream-like state, as if the 'other voice' had me in a trance. I vaguely realised that it had led me into the St Michael Catholic Cemetery.

Graveyards in Hong Kong are massive, and this one was no exception. There were levels upon levels of various types of tomb stones; some were more traditional in their cross shapes, whilst others were great slabs of marble with engravings of the faces of the dead on them. The voice was calling me towards the back of the cemetery where the tombs there were protected by big green shady trees.

The voice let out one final "Abigail" when we reached a withered Bauhinia tree. The tree's flowers were not yet in bloom.

It seemed as if I was left alone out there in this corner, and I began to have my second doubts about following the voice as I remembered the dark, cloaked figures that had been following me. Was this a trap? I continued to wait in silence as the evening afterglow had faded to black. The minutes seemed to go by slowly, and I didn't know if I should be looking for something, or just staying where I was. I assumed that the 'other voice' probably wanted me under this old Bauhinia tree, so I kept my ground here.

I was beginning to get impatient after fifteen minutes of waiting in the dark on my own so I hesitantly called out,

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

No response except for gentle breeze brushing the camel toe-shaped leaves on the tree above me. I shivered, despite the warm, dense evening air.

"Who are you?"

I tried calling out again. No one spoke back.

This was all seeming a bit too ridiculous now, and I was feeling a tad embarrassed at practically talking to myself in a huge graveyard on my own, because I was following 'a voice'. Jeez, they'd probably lock me away in the loony bin if I told anyone about this.

As I was thinking of leaving, I felt, rather than heard, someone behind the edge of trees across from me.

"Who's there?"

Instead of getting a reply, the gentle breeze from before picked up into a terrifying wind. The sheer force and power of it swept me up in its strong gust and was trying to push me forward towards the line of trees. I struggled against it, so it pushed me to the floor instead. The wind was malicious; it would press down on me one minute and then the next trying to lift me up past the tree tops. I always managed to stay low by the ground with my hair wrapping wildly around my head. I tried to stand so that I could face the trees and address the presence there.

"You do not frighten me so stop this now! Come out and face me. Don't hide."

Despite my words, I was terrified. I did not know who I was up against, but it was definitely someone with power; someone who could control nature and manipulate the wind. If it was a vampire, I was sure they could hear my rapidly beating heart.

To my utter surprise the wind did die down until it ceased to be. I stood up straight to face the line of trees and waited for this person to come out.

"Abigail…" It whispered again, and I saw movement from behind the trees, like someone moving towards me.

Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around me, but it was not from the direction I was facing.

"Abby! What are you doing out here? You worried me sick when I woke up to find you gone!" I turned around to look up at Adam, who in turn looked angry and relieved at the same time.

"I didn't mean to worry you on purpose, but another voice was calling me out here so I followed it…" I had not realised until now that I was crying when retelling this story and my words shook with my tears.

"… and there's someone there behind those trees," I finally sobbed, and turned back towards the line of trees where the person there was still yet to move out from them.

Adam turned to face the trees and at once he straightened up, almost as if he had seen something surprising. I swear I even saw shock filter in his eyes, but it was gone before I could question it.

"What is it? Who's there?" I asked Adam. He moved his gaze away from the silhouetted trees to face me.

"Nobody's there. Maybe they went away when I got here?" He said.

For some strange reason, I was not sure if I believed him. I mean, it did appear like he had recognised or at least noticed there was someone there by using his vampire traits. Obviously he used his extra hearing or sight to notice them, right? I looked into his eyes and saw no deceit staring back at me, so maybe it was just me being highly strung from my encounter before.

"But do you believe me when I say that there was someone there? Someone who knew to copy you by calling out for me in my sleep. Someone who used a sinister wind against me – to either hurt me, or frighten me, or test me? Adam, what's going on?"

"I honestly do not know Abby. But I'll protect you from harm's way, so there is no need to worry. Come on, let's go back inside."

And with that we left the cemetery to go back to Adam's flat. However, I could not shake off the feeling that there was something Adam was keeping from me; something that was not quite right. I began to question his relationship with me and why he was really here. I knew nothing about him, about where he came from or his past and he seemed to know more about me.

When he opened up the front door, I went straight into the living room and sat down on the old, worn, faded red sofa. However, I stood up again to begin pacing the small room; trying to collect my thoughts.

He was silent throughout my internal struggle to I wondered if he was reading my mind. To prevent this from happening I thought I'd address him and voice my thoughts instead.

"Adam, I want to know where you came from. Who you were before you were turned into a vampire. The time period in which you were turned. What have you been doing since then, and what are you doing here?"

I watched his eyes and he seemed startled by my last question at the end, so he answered this one first.

"Abby, you know why I'm here. I'm here because I have been entranced by you since you were a little girl. Ever since I saw you I vowed to protect you from any harm because I knew you were special, and I did not want the world to hurt you. As you grew up and turned into this beautiful young lady, well, I knew I couldn't stay away from you any longer. I want to be with you."

"I never asked you to choose me," I said almost bitterly.

"I didn't choose you!" Adam abruptly yelled. "I never asked for this either, Abigail, but for some reason God, or whoever controls the people in this world, or some cosmic force, whatever you want to call it, brought us together. You don't choose the one you want to be with."

His temper had quietened down after this small rant, which I was glad for because, even though I would never admit it, he slightly scares me when he is angry.

"I'm sorry for not opening myself up to you before about my past, but right now it almost seems as if you don't trust me. As if you don't believe as to why I'm here."

And with that I knew my actions had been wrong. Adam looked so unbelievably hurt and upset that I was questioning him this way, so that I all but ran over to him and flew my arms around his waist. I pressed my face against his torso.

"I'm so sorry Adam. I don't know what came over me. Of course I trust you and believe you. I'm sorry."

He squeezed me back and repeatedly murmured,

"It's okay, shhh… it's okay…" I had not even realised that I was crying again.

Adam sat us down on the coach and twisted our bodies so that we were lying down next to each other. With my head against his chest, Adam began telling me about his past life.

"I was born in 1853 in a small village in France called Arlempdes in the Auvergne. During the nineteenth century, the Auvergne was a very important wine-growing region, and my father worked in a vineyard out of town. My mother looked after the house hold, as well as me and my younger sister, Adele, who I adored. That is her photo on the table," said Adam. I was getting completely engrossed in his story that I had almost forgotten that I had noticed a faded black and white photograph on the coffee table last night. Adele was an old woman in this photo, with snow white hair and a withered ancient face with thousands of crow's feet adorning the area around her eyes. "I never knew my father as he went off to fight in the Crimean War in the same year that I was born. He was killed at the Battle of Alma in September 1854."

Listening to his story was fascinating, yet I was upset to hear that his dad had died so early on. He continued his life's story in the same sombre tone of voice.

"As I got older I helped my mother raise my younger sister, who was born eight years after me when my mother remarried after my father's death. Her new husband was richer than us so we moved from our small family cottage that had overlooked the river Loire to live in an upstate town house near the eleventh century Romanesque church. I hated my step father, Henri Lambert, and he disliked me as well since I was the family's only son but I was from my father, not from him. Even though the Lambert's were indeed wealthy, I still went out to work on the same vineyard my father worked on before he left for war."

Adam paused, but as I did not want to interrupt him I let him continue without any questions.

"One day in 1875 when I was 22, Henri Lambert began beating my mother, almost to the point of death. He was in a rage about how she had loved my father before him. Adele was crying hysterically in the corner. I had never hated anyone as much as I did at that moment. I tried to stop Henri but I was young and weak, and he easily beat me back. In my fright and humiliation I ran out in the street, maybe to look for help, but there was no one there so I continued running until I reached the edge of a cliff near our old cottage. And as I was standing there on the old volcanic rocks, looking out over the Loire, I met a vampire. I remember him asking me, "why are you was crying young man?" I told him of my defeat against my step father and how I was pathetic and weak to the point where I couldn't even defend my own family. I had felt so helpless. The vampire was a middle aged man of around 30 years old and he was richly dressed in deep purple and red robes; the colours of royalty, with expensive, soft white ermine across his shoulders. He said to me, "young man, I can offer you a new life where you will be powerful and strong, you will be a God amongst mortals, and you will be great." I pleaded with him to give me this new life, and it was at that point where I realised what he was. I recognised him as a demon, a devil. But it was too late then to change my mind. As I lay there when he was changing me, I asked for God to forgive me. Ever since then, I have been a vampire."

Adam stopped again to look at me. I met his eyes and silently told him that I understood. He gave me a sad smile that did not reach his non-twinkling eyes.

"What happened after that?" I asked, with my voice breaking after not being able to speak for so long.

"After that I went back home and with my new found strength I killed Henri Lambert. My loved ones; my mother and sister, were terrified of me. They thought I was the devil. My mother screamed at me to leave the house as she wept over my step father's lifeless form, and Adele stayed in that same corner crying. I left and never returned. After that I gave up on God. Nevertheless, I watched over the remains of my family from a distance, and my mother died soon after from a common cold. Adele had lost her father, mother and brother in a matter of months at the age of fourteen. She was brought up by my mother's sister, and she grew into a beautiful young woman. Her hair was so blonde, almost like yours; it shown like the sun." His voice trailed off wistfully.

"She married and had her own children, and then died as an old lady, whilst I was stuck forever in my twenties. I followed my maker, Christian LeFont, for a while, but then continued on my own. I have been on my own since then, until now."

As Adam concluded his sad tale he looked at me again and gave me a proper smile and then gently touched his lips to my forehead.

"How did you lose your accent?" I asked to break the silence.

He gave a short bark of a laugh and replied.

"I left France a long time ago to travel the world. I must have lost my accent when I was mingling with the other nationalities. I also spent a lot of years in America so that is why my accent has become so international, a lot like yours in fact. I cannot place your accent."

"Well, I'm English, but as I grew up in Hong Kong with so many other nationalities milling around, my voice became a mixture of all those voices. I guess it's something we have in common," I said with a smile. Unfortunately my stomach thought it would be a good time to complain about the lack of food it had been getting, so it spoiled the moment. Adam laughed and stood us up. As he was making his way to the front door I asked,

"Where are you going?"

He laughed again and said that he was taking me out for dinner. I smiled in turn and got up to follow him. When we met in the doorway I asked,

"Adam, what's your last name?"

"It's Hunt," he replied simply and bent down to give me a small peck on the lips.

With that we made our way down to the outside world with our hands intertwined together.

….

**Again like the last chapter, the lyrics were from I Don't Care by Apocolyptica.**

**Review please :) **


	8. Forsaken

Forsaken

_I feel this fading, I can't speak it,  
or else you will dig my grave,  
You fear them finding, always whining...  
Take my hand now be alive_

As we sat together in a booth down in a non-descript Italian restaurant in Wan Chai, I marvelled at how much food Adam had been eating. He had ordered himself garlic bread, two pizzas and mushroom ravioli. And I thought I was hungry.

When I observed that I never thought vampires were able to eat human food he laughed and told me that vampires weren't meant to eat at all as it gave them no nutritional nourishment, yet he sometimes missed human food so much that he could not resist.

"The older vampires scorn those like me who deign themselves to eat food. It is considered 'below' them," Adam snorted.

I suppressed a smile and continued eating my lasagne. I was slowly committing to memory what I had learned about Adam and other vampires since my questioning from the previous night.

"How come there are all these vampire legends then?" I asked, "such as how you cannot go into sunlight, how you need to sleep in coffins, or are repulsed by garlic?" I emphasised this by taking a huge bite into my piece of garlic bread.

"Well," he began, "there are some truth to these myths, but they are mostly around so that humans will not notice the real vampires out there. These myths, you can say, safeguard us from any unwanted attention."

"When you say that there is some truth to these legends, what do you mean?"

"Hmm... how to answer," he began, "well even though vampires are able to go out into the sun, the daylight weakens us so that our powers aren't as strong as they are during the night. None of us are highly religious it seems so it seems fitting that we cannot enter Holy places, yet I suppose we could if we truly desired too.

Anyway," he continued with a dark smirk, "no more questions for now as I fear I will not seem interesting to you is you find out all of my secrets."

I promptly fell silent. Contemplating all of this new found information.

***

That night, Adam took me back home and left me to my sleep. He picked me up the next morning and drove me to school. After school he would pick me up.

This pattern happened for the next week.

All the while I would try to ask him questions as I knew this distracted him from asking too many from me. He seemed to want to know more about my friends, my aspirations for life, my interests, where my mother was. My drinking.

Slowly but surely, we opened up to each other. He told me more about his loneliness of these years. How he had become a recluse from his fellow vampires and ordinary humans alike. How he disconnected himself from the man that turned him, Christian LeFont, as he realised his maker was a cruel and heartless being that he no longer wanted to be associated. with In turn I offered information how I wanted to go to University to study Ancient Greece and Rome. How I was in love with art, but I was hopeless at painting or drawing.

We would spend hours and hours at his apartment after school reading and reading the countless books he had littered amongst the place. Reading was another hobby we had in common.

One afternoon after school we were sitting in his flat listening to the sound of my breathing. I was reading some science fiction books about the end of the world and how the planet was going end up in destruction, when I felt his eyes on me.

A slow blush began creeping up onto my face as I tried, and failed, no to fidget.

To distract him I asked what had been bothering my mind for the past week and a half.

"You know those... presences that were following us that night you took me here? Well, I was wondering if they had gone away, or if you had figured out who they were?"

This question seemed to how taken him by surprise, yet he answered quickly, unfazed by my nervousness.

"Well they might have just been looking, not following. Perhaps I was wrong and they weren't after us after all. I haven't felt them in days."

His words reassured me. Kept me safe. I smiled and leaned over to him lounging on the other side of the sofa and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. I drew back and sighed.

"So you're seventeen on Wednesday."

"How did you know that?!" I exclaimed.

"I heard you and your friends talking about it after school one day."

"Oh right", I breathed out. Acute hearing, I should have known.

"Well, I want you to come over to the apartment so that I can take you out to celebrate," he demanded softly.

"I wouldn't mind staying in with you," I smiled teasingly in turn.

"No. I would rather take you out," he pressed. I began to wonder why this was stressing him out so much. There were severe line marks littering his lips and a frown blemishing his perfect forehead.

I caved in and said, "sure sure, let's go out."

After these days of ours Adam would drive me back home and leave me for the night.

I was usually glad about his leaving because it gave me a chance to pour myself a glass of wine without worrying about tempting him to bite me, or else ask more probing questions.

* * *

Lyrics at the beginning are Forsaken by David Draiman.


	9. Birthday

Birthday

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about_

"So Abby, what are your birthday plans? Do you wanna do a night out in Wan Chai and get massively drunk, or do you have plans with your Dad?" Jemma asked me as we walked out of school on Tuesday afternoon.

"Erm... I think I have plans with Adam actually..." I trailed off uselessly as I glanced around the parking lot looking for him. His spot was empty where he usually wants for me.

"Ah! I should have known," Jemma said with a knowing smile. "You love-birds have been running around together for two weeks now! When do I get to meet the guy? Not to mention you still haven't had the time to meet my bf Mick."

"I'm sorry Jem, I've just been kinda distracted. How about I'll try and get Adam to come out after dinner tomorrow night and we'll meet you and Mick in Wan Chai, does that sound okay?"

"That sounds perfect," she said whilst smiling at me as she breezily hurries off just as a car pulls into the lot.

My happiness at appeasing my friend is overcome by a new type of joy as I see that this car is Adam's sleek BMW. I glide into the passenger seat and move over to give him a quick kiss and we move out of the parking lot.

Adam stops the car when he notices Mr Forester running down the schools steps to catch up with us.

"Damn," I mutter. "Just hold a sec okay? I think my history teacher wants to talk with me."

Adam lets me out the car as I go and meet my young teacher.

Mr Forester is a little taller than me with sandy blond hair and brown eyes framed by scholarly specs. Fresh out from obtaining his university degree, he looks only a little bit older than Adam, and the majority of the female student population at school think he's good looking and cute. He seems to fulfil their student-teacher relationship fantasies, but he doesn't do it for me.

"Abby! I'm glad to have caught up with you!" He manages to gush out. "I just read your paper on the Versailles Treaty and it is superb! I was wondering if I could photocopy it for the less, ah, gifted students in your class so that they can learn from their mistakes."

Obviously my first instinct would be to answer no. No! He would NOT embarrass me this way. But the pleading look in his eyes changed my mind and I relented. He was young for a teacher, and it must be hard to teach a class of kids not that much younger than himself.

"Oh thank you, thank you, Abby! Life-saver girl," he said as his eyes sliced over to peer at Adam in the car behind me.

"Oh, I apologise. Is this your brother? Cousin? Here to pick you up after school?"

"Ah, no, Mr Forester, Adam is most definitely not my brother, or cousin," I laughed as I climbed back into the car. By doing this I missed the look of intense jealousy that filtered across my teacher's face. Adam didn't though, and on the way to his he fumed about how disturbing it was to see an older man interested in me like that.

I scoffed this away, clearly not believing Mr Forester was into me, which was gross. And pointed out that Adam was way older than my teacher yet I don't see him thinking our relationship was disgusting.

After yet another blissful and relaxing evening at Adam's, he drove me home.

The house was dark when we arrived, which indicated that my father was still at work.

Adam stepped out of the car to open my own door, like a gentleman I noticed smugly.

The kiss he gave me was definitely not very gentlemanly however.

Adam gripped my shoulders as he lowered his head down to mine. Our lips connected as he pushed my body against the side of the BMW. His urgency shocked me; as if we would not be seeing each other for a long time. The kiss was like saying goodbye, which is probably why I wasn't getting into it as I usually do.

He abruptly broke away from me, saying, "I'll see you outside my apartment tomorrow after school for your birthday."

"What? You're not picking me up as usual?"

"No. I have to prepare your special evening."

I could not make out his face as it was partly concealed in the dark, but I could detect his sad, yet hard tone of voice.

I let it go as he got in his car and drove away; leaving me in the shadows of the trees.

I arrived by taxi outside Adam's house with a large bag with me as I brought a dress to change into before he took me out for dinner. Somehow I knew he would disapprove if he saw me in skinny jeans and a t-shirt tonight.

Before I was able to punch in the code for security system that would allow me into the lobby where the lift was located, I sensed rather than heard people behind me.

I turned around to face too tall men. One was over six feet tall with jet black hair and a cruel smile plastered on his lips, whilst his friend was shorter with an ugly scar framing the right side of his face.

I kept my face blank as their stared at me.

Cruel-smile guy broke the silence first.

"Hi, we were just wondering if you were Abigail," he said to me.

"Yes," I tried to sound unafraid, yet for some unknown reason pure instinct screamed at me to run.

"We are good friends of Adam's and he told us that you would be waiting for him. Well he is running late and wishes us to take you to meet him," the dark haired guy continued to say.

I don't believe you, my mind whispered at him.

However, I decided to play along until I could think of a better plan to get away from them and call Adam to rescue me. These two men could be the ones who were following us that night, or they could be the figures under those unnerving black cloaks.

"Sure, no problem," I smiled brightly, "but I was just wondering if you knew what floor Adam lives on so that I can drop this bag off before we go out." I lifted up my carryon bag to emphasise my point, all the while smiling brightly and cluelessly, so much so that my cheeks were straining with the pain and nerves.

My question seemed to bewilder them for the smallest nano-second, but all the while I was repeating the number 4 in my head, just in case these guys were vampires and were going to read my mind.

"He lives on the 4th floor," scar-face man tells me. Bingo. He doesn't know. My heart beat begins to speed up.

"You know," I continued trying to throw these guys off, "the number 4 in Chinese is _Sai _which also means the word _die _and that is why the number 4 is so unlucky." I smiled again, frantically racking my brain for some reason to run away.

"Actually, I just remembered that I left my jacket in my car around the block. I should really go and get it before we leave." I could hear my voice getting lighter and squeakier. I cursed myself internally for not being a better actress.

"You won't need a jacket where you're going," tall guy tells me.

I gulp, wondering if they have already figured out that I'm onto them.

The tension mounts around us too tightly and my adrenaline pumps faster in my veins. I do the stupidest thing possible and try to run away.

I didn't make it very far down the pavement when the two vampires tackle me to the ground, and for the first time in my life I black out.


	10. Let You Down

Let You Down

_I will let you down  
When do you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me_

I came to just when I was being carried out of a car.

I supposed that it was a car I was being dragged out of as I was too terrified to open my eyes and check.

'Where was Adam?' I mentally cried, 'I know he'll save me from these monsters'.

These comforting thoughts of him seemed to calm my rapidly beating heart down, which was a good thing as I did not want these vampires to be alerted to the fact that I had awoken.

'Where am I?' I was so confused. The thoughts were milling around frantically in my brain.

Who are these people? What was I doing here? When will Adam come and rescue me?

"I know you're awake poppet," a voice murmured next to me.

I opened my eyes wide to stare into those of scar-face. He and his friend were both smiling down at me, with the hint of their fangs peaking through.

I think that this sent me over the edge. I resisted my control and began to struggle and cry out for help. Both of the men... – vampires were cruelly chuckling and grinning.

As I sucked in a breath I smelled that we were by the harbour, especially as the decaying stench of rotting fish and sewage from the city assaulted my senses. I barely noticed when I was being dragged onto an expensive yacht.

'Please', I thought praying to a God I hadn't previously believed in, 'let Adam find me and take me away from here'. I had absolute faith that he would fight for me and rescue me. There must have been some huge mistake. I was Adam's girl. No other vampires should be touching me. Please Adam, save me.

"Once Adam hears about this he will tear your throats out with his teeth", I said tightly through clenched teeth to my captors.

They paused a moment to look at each other before bursting into laughter.

I was outraged.

"How dare you!" I screeched, "let me go now!"

I was being dragged further and further into this massive boat, hardly realising that we had come to a complete stop as I was struggling so much.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed again.

"Abby, shush."

That voice was like a slap in the face.

"Adam?" I could not believe it. He was here. Right in front of me. His face was solemn and he was formally dressed in a sharp three-piece suit. Why wasn't he back-handing the men next to me?

He must have seen the disbelief in my expression because he then said, "Abby, you're going to have to go with these men and be quiet."

I was shell-shocked. He looked so impassive, so blank, so emotionless, so cold. A vampire. A vampire in every sense of the word.

I was so shocked to make another noise so I let the men on either side of me drag me away to one of the rooms. I felt so numb. What was happening?

I was placed in a room with five women around me.

I was told again to be quiet, as if I was shouting. I wish I was but the numbness was sweeping over me.

The women were like practical nurses. They stripped me of my jeans and top and began to examine me. It would have been the most humiliating experience of my life except that I could not seem to think of anything other than Adam's betrayal. Was this a joke? Was I being sold to white slavery? Was I the joke?

The women, whom I gathered were actually vampires as they moved abnormally fast for humans, were muttering stuff to each other like "in good health" and "she's a non-smoker", obviously talking about me. What I was being examined for I was not sure, and did not want to think about for fear of blacking out again.

Afterwards I was placed in a different room with a maid-like lady there to put me in a white cotton dress that came down past my knees and had sleeve to cover most of my arms. In any other circumstances, I would have been embarrassed to be caught wearing something that resembled a nightgown. But this wasn't like any other normal circumstance.

I hardly noticed that I was being led down a hallway with two of the vampire nurses on either side of me.

Time became disjointed. Dislocated. I felt out of step with what was happening to me. One second I was walking down a corridor, the next I was in a large circular room. How big was this boat? The room was all sterile white and polished mahogany wood. Panes of wood tiles under my feet and white leather sofas were situated around the room's edges. From my perpetual vision, I noticed that there were all sorts of men and women surrounding me. Correction: vampires were surrounding me. They were all dressed in formal attire; black tuxedos and long sweeping elegant dresses in a variety of colours contrasting with their hard pale skin.

I didn't hear anything until,

"Abigail Harriet Ward, you are called forward."


	11. Bleeder

Bleeder

_**warning – semi-adult themes**_

_I came down to wish you an unhappy birthday._

**Adam POV**

I watched from the shadows in the corner of the room as Abby was called forward to Lord Xanver who was dressed in the ceremonious robes, which contrasted greatly with the suits and dresses of the others present.

She was trying so hard not to tremble yet failing. For once I did not blame her for being scared, although usually I would have sneered at a human's weakness. I could never sneer at Abby. When we met in the lobby of the yacht I had to tell her be quiet or else Julius and Roman would have made her. And I don't think I could have handled them harming her further.

What was wrong with me! I should be cold and impassive towards her fate. But, dare I say it? I care for her, dammit! I had to veil my features when we met in the lobby as I did not want to fall to pieces and steal her away from them. For taking her to safety and for not following orders would have meant that I would have created a terrible crime and my superiors would have every right to execute me.

No I had decided to try to forget about her. I had put on my formal attire as the others vampires had, as it was custom for us to show our respects for the Ancient Ascending. An Ancient, I now realise, was late for his own Ascension. I wonder who he could be? If he was one of the more generous or kinder Ancients then perhaps I could still be with Abby. I will just have to wait and see.

I was pulled out of my musings and wishful thinking by Lord Xanver reading out what Abby was and why she was here.

"Miss Ward, you have been made aware of the vampire race by the guidance of one of our Informers. Adam Hunt has made sure that you know of our kind before we brought you here," Xanver said in his regal tone of voice which he had acquired from working in the English Royal Court in the sixteenth century. He continued to say, "What you were not informed of is that you are a Bleeder, a blood vessel for one of the Ancient vampires. When an Ancient Ascends they are presented with a Bleeder whose blood is a most powerful and personal elixir for them. You have been chosen as a Bleeder from the moment of your birth as the seers' have predicted."

I head Abby gasp from across the room, disbelief and dread marred her innocent and young features. I stopped myself from going to her. I had to remain cold. She wasn't mine.

I wish she was.

"In the vampire world, when the Bleeder comes of age they are presented to the Ancient destined for them. Your duty is to provide your Ancient with your blood as it will aid them in gaining more power. You are not a vampire but you will become immortal too, that is to say that you will live forever as to serve your Ancient. You will only die if your Ancient dies. You can still be killed but if you are kept protected this will not be a problem. If your Ancient has reached their death in the next eighty years, a normal time span for a mortal, then you do not have to die as well as you will have to suffer from old age instead. However, saying that the Ancient in question does not meet their death, you will not age. Your Ancient has complete power over you and you will not fail to displease them. You have been protected and kept chaste these past years as this has ensured that your blood remains pure for the Ancient. Any sexual intercourse between you and the Ancient solidifies this bond and blood draw between Ancient and Bleeder."

I could see that Abby was shaking and I wasn't surprised to hear her voice quiver when she said, "b-but I'm not of age yet. I'm only s-s-seventeen. I've got one more year."

Xanver replied, "In the vampire world, you come of age when you turn seventeen."

"No!" She gasped.

Xanver ignored her outburst and continued, "Now, I am able to reveal to you who the Ancient you are destined to serve is."

He gave a dramatic pause to reveal the name.

When I heard who it was my heart would have stopped if it were beating.

**Abigail POV**

"Azrian."

That was all the robed man uttered before I was being led out of the room. No last name or anything.

I was so shocked that I barely noticed that I was being taken along a corridor and into the same room I was dressed in where I was left alone. How could this be happening to me? I was a 'Bleeder'. I had to do anything a vampire asked me to and I was to live forever.

Above all, I felt so used for believing that Adam cared for me. Looking back, I could see how stupid I must have been for accepting Adam's lies and that he actually wanted me. I had foolishly flung myself into the first person's arms to come breaking in through my balcony doors. He must have laughed at me silently the whole time. I now know why he never went further than kissing me. He wasn't allowed. I had to be kept 'pure' for some sick bastard to take advantage of as they suck my blood.

"Urgh!" I cried out as I flung my fists into the polished wooded door.

It clicked open.

I had thought that I would have been locked away until the 'Ancient' arrived, yet they obviously thought that I wouldn't get very far if I ran away.

I had to try.

I slowly opened the dark wooden door, holding my breath the entire time in case anyone came and asked me what in hell I was trying to do.

I peaked around the door and saw that the hallway was deserted. No marks littered the beige carpet and the finely decorated wooden walls were silent.

I ran. No one found me as I rounded a corner. I ran and ran until I saw the opening to the boat's entrance. Freedom! I nearly yelped with joy but remained quiet as I did not want to alert the monsters.

Suddenly someone caught me and I went flying. 'No!' I mentally cried, 'so close!'

I was violently jerked around and came face to face with Adam.

It took most of my will power not to break down and sob when his heartbreakingly handsome and familiar face came into view.

My self-pity however turned to anger. "Let me go!" I demanded through my teeth.

"Calm down, Abby! I'm here to help you," he said and my breath caught at his lovely soothing voice. No! I shouldn't be giving into him. Not again.

"Don't you dare call me that! I'm only Abigail to you now. Actually, I'm nothing to you right?" I screeched at him, embarrassed to note that angry hot tears were streaking down my cheeks.

"Please! I want to help you. You have no idea who Azrian is. How badly he's going to hurt you. Goddammit! I'm going to save you! I thought that if you going to be given to one of the more lenient Ancients then we could still be together if I appealed to them," Adam babbled on, looking imploringly, trying to make me understand. I didn't understand.

"If you wanted to be with me then you would not have let me come here. You would have told me the truth! I realise now why you were acting weird about my birthday. You're a fucking liar and I want you to let me go now. It's the least you can do to help me."

"No. Running away won't save you. Azrian will _always_ be able to find you," Adam said and a shiver ran down my spine at his words. '_Will always be able to find you_'.

"Okay then, how are you going to help me like you say you are?" I challenged.

What came next was the most shocking thing I had to endure this past month.

He began to unzip his black slacks whilst his other hand began to push up my white gown. With a sense of dread I realised what he was intending to do to me.

"No! W-what are you doing! How will this help me?" I cried, trying to move away only to remember that we were still on the floor with Adam on top of me.

"Shhhhh, Abby. This is the only way to save you. I need to take away your innocence and your blood so that you will be tainted for the Ancient. He won't want you anymore if I do this."

He was mad. Totally mad. I looked into his dark brown eyes and saw a wild, uncharacteristic gleam in them. What frightened me the most was that I saw that he actually believed he was trying to save me.

"No!" I screamed and struggled so loud that footsteps sounded behind me, arriving from the entrance as two men ran into the boat. They pulled Adam off me before he could hurt me and one of them held him back.

A hand reached down to help me up. I looked into the face of a striking man with long black hair tied behind his nape in a loose pony tail. He had the most amazing green eyes, which looked like the forest outside my house. We stared at each other for several seconds but were brought back to earth when his companion yelled over a struggling Adam, "would you like to explain to us what was happening Miss?"

I looked over at him. He had curly auburn hair and a kind expression on his face. His British accent reminding me so much of my mother that I felt my heart pang. No – I was so not going down that road.

"H-he was t-t-trying t-to..." I began but I was finding it hard to breath. I felt a hand touch my arm and I looked up into the face of the dark haired man. His hand was cold. Vampire. Both of them must have been. I breathed out a breath I had been holding when the black-haired stranger spoke.

"It is alright. You can tell me," he said in a deep rumbling voice that for some reason made my legs shake.

"He w-wanted to save me from the Ancient I-I'm destined for," I said without thinking. I couldn't look away from the stranger's eyes. "And which Ancient are you destined for, Bleeder?" He said with an amusing glint to his eyes. I flinched at his casual use of the degrading word 'Bleeder' and he cocked his head at the movement. Following it like a predator would.

"Azrian," I heard Adam furiously grind through his teeth. I glanced over at him and saw that more vampires must have heard our confrontation as they were arriving down the hallway.

"Ah, yes! Azrain is indeed a vampire worth saving you from," the British man who was holding Adam said as he handed over my attempted rapist to the two brutish vampires who had abducted me earlier. The British guy continued by saying to the dark-haired stranger next to me, "don't you think so, mate?"

The handsome dark beauty next to me lowered his head to the carpet and turned to give a slow devilish smile at me.

"Indeed," he agreed with his friend although never removing his eyes from mine.

Something about this stranger had my heart racing and my body answering his every moment, almost as if we were two connecting magnets. I wanted to edge closer and closer to him, but snapped out of it when the robed man from before came gliding around the corner. He stopped to stare at us, smiled and said, "Good! I am glad you have finally arrived to meet your Bleeder, Azrian."


	12. Haunted

Haunted

"_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow...inside"_

Azrian POV

It had been so long.

The last time I had been this close to her was when she was a young girl. It was hard to see that she didn't recognise me, but then I did not expect her to. Those eyes of hers had been so trusting then, yet now they were fearful as she turned to look up at me with horror when Lord Xanver announced me. She took an involuntary step backwards which made me smirk arrogantly. She had been trying to run away from this place a few minutes ago and now she had nowhere to go. I admit the predator in me relished her fear, let it sink in, enjoyed the fast rate of her heart, her panicked breathes, smelled her blood pounding through her veins. I wanted more than anything to be alone with her, to bury my face into the hollow of her neck, sink my fangs in and possess her... in every way possible.

Xanver and the rest of the guests must have noticed the determination in my eyes. It was a well-known fact that my temper was... let's say unpleasant, and I knew that most of these vampires wanted to stay clear of me. Even Charles, my most trusted companion, was weary of me.

I fixed my gaze on the girl and heard distantly heard Charles say in his humorous English accent that they had all better leave me and the girl alone so that we could get better... acquainted. I smiled again at the girl's fear over these words. But I knew that before I took her into my suite I had to take care of one small problem. I looked at Xanver in his traditional ceremonial robes.

"That Informer was attempting to taint my Bleeder before I arrived here. I want him punished and disposed of immediately," I declared in an uncaring drawl, yet I knew that my low voice was laced with menace and Xanver even flinched before he uttered "Of course! Of course!" before snapping his fingers at the two thuggish vampires to drag away the struggling Informer.

After the hallway was cleared out I placed my hand on the small of her back and led the girl into the nearest room. I knew she wanted to run away and I had to concentrate to read her mind but her thoughts were incoherent with panic so I decided not to waste my energy.

Once inside, I closed the door and turned to face her. I was pleasantly surprised to see that she had fled to the other side of the small, yet finely furnished room, and had picked up a bedside table lamp as a weapon of some means. I gave a low chuckle, knowing that she would never be strong enough to hurt me. She must have realised this too as she have a large gulp, which brought my attention once more to her throat. So lovely. I had waited so many years for this and I could not wait to taste her. I have been told that Bleeder blood was amazingly sensual and delicious for Ancients. I looked her over and decided that I wanted her out of that hideous modest white dress. Though I must admit that it did make her look like a sacrificial lamb. At that thought I gave another small laugh which incidentally made her heart rate increase.

I was over there in a flash, using my vampire speed to disorientate her and provide an opportunity to grab the useless domestic object out of her grasp. I moved behind her before she had a chance to run away and wrapped my long arms around her waist. Oh Gods, she was so soft. I breathed in her hair and my head started spinning. She smelled like rain and wild flowers mixed in with the vanilla-scent of her innocence. She smelled so delicious that I was tempted then and there to take her, but I stopped myself as I wanted to savour the moment. I had waited centuries for her, what was a couple of hours or more.

Her small soft body tensed in front of me and I groaned into her neck, wanting her to relax and enjoy this moment as well. Instead she began shaking, with fear or with cold I did not know but it was annoying. I decided to reassure her, Gods know why, so that she would melt into me a bit more.

"No need to fear little girl, the Informer is gone now and will be punished severely for what he almost did to you."

Was it possible that her heart sped up even more? Did my voice have that affect on her? I hoped so as I continued to breathe her in deeply.

"What do you mean by 'punished severely?'" Her steady inquiring voice asked. I was surprised to hear that she didn't stumble over her words like before; she must be attempting to be brave in front of me. How... endearing.

"His life is forfeit now by his wishing to harm you. It is a direct insult towards me by his actions and by law he should be punished for it."

The girl gave a small gasp and tried to twist around in my arms. I was intrigued so I let her loose to see what she would do or say. Perhaps, she would try to run away again? However, instead she twirled to face me and I was further amazed to see that the look in her eyes was defiant and that she was shaking with anger, not cold or fear. Maybe she was a lot more durable than I initially thought? I mentally shook myself; remembering that she was as fragile as a feather and not strong in comparison to defend herself against any man, even a mortal one.

"A 'direct insult' to _you_?!" She all but screeched at me, "How about an insult to _me!_ This whole time I thought Adam was the answer to a haunting voice calling out to me in my dreams, only to find out that he was a pawn sent to me in order to bring me into a world that I didn't want, bringing me into _your_ world. I feel betrayed and so, so _angry_! And it's your entire fault. I don't care that I'm 'meant' or 'destined' or whatever for you. You will _never_ have me."

Her pathetic rant brought on my own anger and I sped towards her and picked her up in order to hold her against the yacht's wall. She gasped and squirmed and wriggled against me, not realising that her struggles were actually exciting my vampire instincts, as well as exciting... other parts of me. Her stormy blue eyes opened wide in realisation as she must have felt my erection against her leg.

"P-p-put me down, a-at once!" Although still enraged, a small part of me was amused to see her scared-mouse side return.

"You will not order me around, little girl. I own you so it is an insult of that Informer to try and take you from me. And I _will_ have you, you can count on that," I demanded through clenched teeth as I brought my face close to hers to whisper in her ear. "And I can do whatever I want with you, whether it's to taste you or to drain you dry. If I want to kiss or kill you I will." I moved back to catch her reaction and saw that her eyes were swimming with unshed tears. A small part of me that I immediately tried to suppress felt dismayed and anguished at seeing her upset. These feelings must be a fluke but to shield this regret before she noticed, I reached down to hold one of her hands.

Her defiance, however, still continued as she tried to pull her hand away from my grasp. To teach her to submit to me I slid my fingers down to her wrist and snapped it. She cried out and her tears were unable to hold back. A stirring and foreign sensation burned through me at her reaction. It felt a lot like remorse. For a second time in the last few minutes I regretted hurting her. I hadn't regretted hurting anyone in thousands of years. I abruptly stepped back; appalled at myself and even more appalled that I had put her in pain. What was wrong with me?

When I moved away, her softly rounded body fell back against the wall and she winced as if she had knocked her broken wrist. When she slumped backwards her blonde hair briefly fanned out around her, the curls waving and cascading down her shoulders. I noticed that there were a few blonde strands of hair that caught the light and other golden ones that shined. Goldilocks. She looked like an angel, an angel that I had hurt.

Against my wishes, my body moved forward to comfort her and to apologise for hurting her, but when she saw me coming she flinched away and I stopped myself.

Again I was shocked and horrified at myself for harming her that I turned to run away.

Once outside I locked her door and was still shunned at myself that for the first time in my life I had _run away_ from a defenceless girl and that I was ashamed at myself for causing her pain. As I pressed my back against her door I thought, _Oh Gods, what is wrong with me?_


	13. Running

Running

'_I'm coming up on infra-red, there is no running that can hide you,  
'Cause I can see in the dark.  
I'm coming up on infra-red, forget your running, I will find you.'_

Abigail POV

As soon as he left I collapsed onto the cold hard wooden floor.

He just broke my wrist. Broke it as if he was snapping a twig. He didn't even flinch. And it hurt so much. Not just my wrist, but the rest of me hurt as well. I ached all over from being kidnapped and dragged around. I hurt from Adam's attempt to 'save me'. My heart ached for Adam; that he was going to die. And to top it all off, I had a pounding headache. I hoped I didn't get a nose bleed, which I usually get whenever I'm stressed so I'm used to it, but under the circumstance having a nosebleed now would be _very_ unfortunate.

After all he's done; I still could not bear the thought of Adam dying, of him no longer existing. I know it sounds stupid. He handed me over to _him_; that wrist-snapping lunatic who wanted to either kill me or keep me around as a walking meal. But I guess in his own warped way he thought he was helping me. And I could not forget the few short weeks we had together, just getting to know each other. I know that I was an idiot to think that I was falling for him but I still can't get over the fact that we would read together, or that he looked after me when I was drunk and in danger of getting in a taxi with that perv Mark. I believe that I saw glimpses of an Adam that wanted to be good, and doesn't everybody get a second chance? I mean I did not want to get back together with him but I also did not want him to die because of me.

I didn't know when they were thinking of executing Adam. Urgghh. My body gave a shudder at the thought. I really did not want him to die! I felt like crying, though I knew it would be useless. Come to think of it, I hadn't cried in ages… not even when Mum- NO! Not thinking of that, I mentally screamed at myself.

I stood up, and with shaking legs I found my way over to the door. It was locked. Bugger.

I could feel my breath coming out quickly and tried to lower my heart rate just in case _he_ heard it and would come looking for me to, possibly, snap my other wrist.

Due to these quiet musing I hadn't realised that the boat we were on was shaking. And I mean more than normal boat wobbling. I was enough to make me overtly seasick and I cried out in horror. This was not the moment to vomit everywhere.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and there _he_ stood.

Azrian locked eyes with mine with a fierce intensity as he made his way over to me. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights, so much so that my feet were stuck to the floor as if they were foots being planted into the soil.

He gripped my shoulder blades and I nearly fell over. But I realised that my clumsiness was due to the boat rocking again, not the way I felt around him.

"The Informer's maker has decided to attack us in retaliation for Adam's execution. I need to get you off this boat immediately".

His low voice rumbled down at me as I tried to remember everything Adam had told me about the man who had turned him.

"Christian LeFont," I whispered in horror.

"You know him?" He asked him with an imperative tone of voice, as if any information I might have on Adam's maker would be vital. He confirmed my suspicions by saying, "not a lot of us know much about LeFont and any information you can tell me about him would help greatly."

"Why should I?" I challenged, "I don't want Adam to die either, so his maker being here to rescue him works to my advantage."

Azrian gave me a startled look that quickly changed to anger, as if he did not expect me to defy and not obey him. He walked even closer towards me, so much so that his face was an inch away from my own.

"You will tell me everything you know about him if I have to beat it out of you," he whispered angrily to me through clenched teeth. However, he seemed to soften at me wide-eyed look. "Please, Abigail. LeFont is dangerous and he would not hesitate to hurt you, despite Adam's wishes."

I wanted to scream at him that I did not care about Adam's wishes as I did not care about him in that way anymore; I just did not want him dead. But then I remembered that Adam told me about Christian LeFont and how he was sadistic and enjoyed his victims' pain when he drank from them. Adam told me that this was why he left his maker. I realised that I certainly did not want to meet LeFont. What also surprised me was that Azrian said please. He never struck me as a man who would say please. So I decided to be cooperative.

"Okay," I begin, "I don't know much about him, but Adam told me that he's evil. He will tear this place apart with his army of merciless followers that follow him like his own personal entourage at all times. He's cruel and will not hesitate to hurt anyone here. We all need to leave."

Azrian watched me intently as I relayed all this. I didn't know what that look meant, just that we were working together on this. Like a team. He didn't want me to get hurt as he would lose his most precious blood source, and I needed to rely on him to get me out of here so I could hopefully run for the hills and leave this all behind.

"Here is what you are going to do," he says to me, "you are going to run out of here and wait in a safe house I have downtown," I must have looked excited or hopeful because he then said, "which I will obviously escort you to, but I'm going to leave you there- with my people- whilst I come back here and fight."

He obviously wanted to stay here and kick some vampire butt because he had a strained expression on his face. I was going to cheekily tell him that he didn't have to lead me out of the boat and that I will be fine on my own but then the whole boat tilted haphazardly towards the side. I had a growing fear that we would tip over and this left me feeling _very _claustrophobic, so I made a run for it through the open door. Unfortunately Azrian was easily able to catch me up. In a matter of seconds I could hear him on my heels, could practically feel his breath on my neck.

Nevertheless, when we rounded the corner of the yacht's corridor we met a group of sinister looking vampires, all pale and dressed in leather. I would have laughed at the clichéd ensemble but they were all looking at us as if we were their only source of water in the Sahara desert.

"Get down!" Azrian hissed at me as he pushed my body towards the floor. The crash jolted my wrist and I had to bite my tongue to keep from crying out in pain. Tears flooded my eyes but did not fall. I tasted blood in my mouth but remained silent as I watched Azrian take on the other vampires. He was easily outnumbered; there were five against him, yet he towered over each and every one of them. Maybe it was from my angle on the floor but I never realised how tall he was. Tall, but not lean like Adam was. Azrian's shoulders were broad and hard looking. His muscles were easily defined through his shirt. His waist was smaller and he obviously had a six pack under those clothes. His thighs were huge enough to crush me if he somehow stood on top of me. He was built like a warrior, and it made me wonder where he came from, how he learnt all those sharp skills that were expertly taking out our attackers.

I watched him gracefully wield a dagger he had tucked away in his trouser pocket and stab the others through the heart. He did it so perfectly, like they were all dancers on a stage and knew what sequence was coming up next. In a matter of minutes the five were all dead on the floor and Azrian was twirling around to find me.

His green eyes locked to me; trying to see if I was even more scared of him now or if I was horrified at all the death around me. After everything that had happened today I thought nothing else would surprise me, yet I admit all this violence was _not _my cup of tea, as Grandma would have said.

Yet I was grateful that he looked after me and made sure these monsters had not hurt me. He slowly made his way over and reached out a hand. I felt a sense of déjà vu of him helping me up after an attack, like what happened after Adam's attempt to 'save me'.

"Thanks," I muttered quietly as I gave him my uninjured hand to pull me up, yet he still managed to hear me. He gave a small sad smile and said, "Let's go find Charles and get out of here." I didn't know who this Charles was but I was betting it was his English friend with the curly, almost red hair from before.

We made our way through the corridors without encountering anyone, and continued into the large white room where I was told what I was to become for Azrian. I suppressed that awful memory as we made our way in. However, what we met inside was even more awful.

There were dead vampire bodies thrown over white leather sofas; some of them still in their elegant evening wear. There were others fighting back LeFont's followers. I saw Adam in the centre of it all; chained to a table. I wondered why he was not breaking free with his vampire strength but the chains must have been some sort of hold against his abilities. I noticed Azrian's friend fighting well against three enemy attackers, and marvelled at his skill as well. Like Azrian he knew how to fight. It seemed as if the vampires on the yacht were winning, and my theory proved to be true as all of LeFont's men fell to the floor dead and gone. The remaining vampires all stood up and gave their friends and companions triumphant smiles at their victory. However, they all spun around towards me and Azrian at the doorway. I wondered why they were looking at us with so much hate. I never asked to be a part of this, if they had all left me alone to get on with my peaceful yet boring life no one would be in this mess.

With a start I realised that they weren't looking at me with hate, but at a person behind me who was slowly clapping as he walked in.

I always wondered what Christian LeFont would look like after all those horrific stories Adam told me about him when I used to lounge around his apartment after school. I thought his maker would show the signs of evil that he conflicted on others. However, I know found out that he was beautiful. He had a handsome face that had broken into a huge grin, and had no imperfections on him what so ever; no wrinkles or scars. Obviously I wasn't attracted to him; he was just a good looking middle aged man with dark brown hair that was carefully brushed. He was handsome in a way that made me immediately think of Peirce Brosnan. However, I knew not to let this attractive facade get in the way of the malice underneath it.

"Well done, well done", LeFont drawled with a hint of his old French accent peeping through. "I admit, I was very… upset to hear that you all were thinking of executing my Adam without consulting me first, yet you all put up such a good show that I am thoroughly entertained now," he flashed his movie star smile again whilst walking into the room, "I was over gambling in Macau when I heard of the news and immediately came over here to make my distaste known."

The air was tense and I had no idea who was going to strike first, until I heard the robed man from before saying, "you know the laws LeFont, Adam Hunt has created a standing offense and has to be punished. Under law, as he has cut himself off from his maker, you did not need to know of his punishment." LeFont's face briefly broke out into a snarl and his eyes flashed, but it was over so soon that I thought I had imagined it. My heart rate picked up when his gaze fell on me. "And this must be what all the fuss was about," he said as he attempted to make his way over to me.

"You will not touch her," Azrian seethed as he backhanded LeFont away. Adam's maker stood back up and this time gave a proper snarl at Azrian as he practically flew over to him. The two began fighting, whilst even more of LeFont's followers flooded in through the doors. They swarmed over the other vampires and reached Adam. They somehow managed to get him loose because I saw two men take him out of the room. A hand found its way onto my shoulder and I yelped but quietened when I saw it was Azrian's British friend trying to get me out of harm's way.

"Stay here," he yelled over the noise of the small battle that was taking place. I obeyed and stayed in the corner behind a sofa. I knew there wasn't much I could do when the fight was over, and most of it was happening by the doorway so there wasn't much chance of escaping either. So I decided to watch Azrian against LeFont instead. They both seemed well matched for each other, but I was dismayed to see that Azrian was injured already. Blood was seeping out of his right bicep. I had no idea why I didn't want him hurt, but I suppose I preferred him to win this fight than LeFont. I continued watching the whole battle to see that once again the vampires on the boat were winning, and it looked as if the others were retreating.

At once a strangled cry rang out and stood up to see Azrian falling to the floor with a knife stuck in by his heart. LeFont stood up straight, saw that his followers were losing the larger battle and ran out with the rest of them. I didn't really notice that the other vampires were continuing the fight by following LeFont. Instead I made my way over to Azrian were his friend – Charles- was kneeling over him. I must have looked shocked. I knew for a fact that my mouth was hanging open, as Charles turned to look at me.

"He missed the heart," he told me, "but he's losing a lot of blood." I don't know why he was telling me this, or why he was looking at me imploringly. "I'm sorry," I said, "I guess he was your friend." Charles looked confused but then said, "You can save him, Abigail." And then I remembered. I remembered my newfound role as his Bleeder and what that meant in this situation. So why wasn't I backing away in horror and downright refusing to do this?

I knelt down beside Azrian as Charles backed away. I saw the wound and nearly threw up; there was so much blood. I had never seen this much blood in my entire life and I felt like fainting, but my uninjured shaking hand reached out towards Azrian's chest. At my touch he flicked open his eyes to look up at me. I never felt so scared in my life, never had felt so exposed. What was I doing? If I let Azrian die then I would be free, right? I saw him looking at me and realised that he knew what I was thinking; that I could leave him to die here.

"You don't have to," he croaked at me, his voice dry and strained with the pain from his wound. "I wouldn't save me if I was you." He gave a slight smile and shut his eyes.

I think that was what made me decide to do it. I couldn't bear to witness his self-loathing, how easy it was to admit that he wasn't worth saving. Yet, I remembered how he saved my life three times already, albeit he did that to probably keep me around for longer as a blood bank, however I had to do something in return. Also, I was never the type of girl who enjoyed seeing someone else suffer, whether it was in a bitchy fight at school or a bird with a broken wing.

I got Charles to help me prop him up against the door frame as he would have been too heavy for me to lift, and I positioned myself in his lap. I brushed my curly blonde hair away from my neck with trembling fingers and told him to open his eyes. He saw what I was doing for him and asked why. There were so many reasons, but I couldn't tell him or know where to begin or how to explain so I whispered, "I don't know", as he dragged his hands up to cradle my head.

After a slight hesitation he sank his teeth in. I expected it to hurt, and it did, but only for the smallest of seconds. After that all I experienced was pure bliss, like I was having sex for the first time, or eating a Cadbury's Easter egg after giving up chocolate for Lent. We both moaned and tryed to get closer together. I straddled his waist and he wrapped one arm around my rib cage whilst his other hand held my head tightly as he drank in my blood. What we were doing felt so raw, so primal. Our instincts taking us over to break us down to this. And it felt so good. I even whimpered when Azrian slowly retracted his fangs away from me. I felt light headed but just sat there looking at him. He stared back at me in wonder and peace. Yet he broke the moment by giving me another one of his arrogant smirks, and I realised what I had done, how I was on his lap and moaning away like a slut.

I scrambled hastily to my feet in horror as he looked up at me with those glowing earthy green eyes.

And then I ran for it, hoping that he was still too weak to catch me up, or if he had finally decided to let me go. I made my way out into the burning sunlight and I was gone.

**Hey guys, I hope you're all liking the story but don't be too shy to comment/critique please :D I keep forgetting to mention who the lyrics are by at the beginning of the chapters! Ooppps! Okay this chapter and chapter 11 (Bleeder) was Infrared by Placebo. Chapter 9 (Birthday) was Pretty Girl (The Way) by Sugarcult, Chapter 10 (Let You Down) was Let You** **Down by Three Days Grace and Chapter 12 (Hunted) was Hunted by Evanescence.**


	14. Found

Found

'_Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head'_

Running. Just keep running. Go. Faster. I urged to myself as my bare feet slapped against the hot pavement. The sun was beating down against my shoulders but it couldn't chase away the cold, the fear.

I knew that this running was useless. He would be able to catch up with me in mere seconds if he wanted. So why hadn't he? I didn't care anymore. Just kept running.

I must have gotten strange looks as I ran down Causeway Bay and towards Timesqaure. The various shoppers must have noticed my dishevelled state and this old fashioned dress I was wearing. Was there blood on me? Probably. I shuddered again against the non-existent cold.

I vaguely noticed that there were concerned people trying to catch one of my arms to ask if I was alright; mothers with their children who were worried that I had lost my parents, men in business suits who looked appalled at my dirty attire, even old street vendors who were shouting quick Chinese words at me as they waved their meat on sticks and pieces of mango in the air.

I shrugged them off and jumped the queue to the taxi stand to be the first in line. I dislocated myself from furious cries of outrage from the people behind me and flew into the shiny red cab. I did not even register the shocked look on the old taxi man's face as I rushed out my address in Chinese and told him to "_fi dee_", which means "_hurry up"_ in Cantonese.

I briefly wondered how I was going to pay for this cab fare, but realised that what I had just been through, what I was still going through, was a much more pressing problem. So I sat back on the journey home and planned.

……..

After convincing the driver that I did not have any money on me and by the appalling look of worry and, perhaps, fear, he drove away. I wondered if I should feel sorry for him but realised that he could live without one person paying him, whereas my life was doomed if I didn't do something about it.

Luckily Dad was not home and I was able to locate the spare key under one of the flower pots in the front lawn to unlock the door.

I half expected one of those monsters to be waiting for me at home, but no one was there. Instead, I breathed a sigh of relief as I leaned back against the large wooden front door, and after a while of calming my heart rate down I flew upstairs to get showered and changed.

When I was wiping the steam of the bathroom mirror after my shower I noticed how the two small puncture wounds on my neck were quickly healing, so much so that they were nearly scars. Must be a Bleeder thing, I thought to myself, whilst at the same time I was trying not to freak out. I found some medical equipment that Mum had kept under the bathroom sink and luckily enough there was a splint that I could temporarily use to support my broken wrist.

As I was digging in Dad's office drawer for I passport, I heard footsteps behind me. I froze waiting and hoping that it wasn't- the door opened and Dad stood there. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face him. I didn't know where to start. How could I explain where I had been the past couple of days without telling him the truth? Because I knew that if I told him about the vampires he would surely lock me up in a mental ward. And I wanted to escape, not be put somewhere where _he_ could easily find me.

"Oh! So I see that you're back from Jemma's house. Did you two girls have enough time finish that… what was it? History project or something?" Dad asks me. I must have had the most confused expression ever plastering my face so he continued, "you know, when I got your note I was very surprised. I didn't know you were that dedicated to school work," he chuckled, and even after all I had just been through, I grew angry at my Dad again.

"Actually Dad, I _do _take my school work extremely seriously, and you would know that if you paid more attention to me, or like read my school reports every now and then," I fumed at him. He looked so baffled that I continued by asking, "and what note are you talking about?"

"This one," he said as he brought out a small scrap of paper that said "_I'm staying over at Jemma's house until the weekend so that we can finish our History report on the Nazi rise to power. I'll see you at the weekend. A._" I shivered. That looked exactly like my handwriting as well. I guess Adam really did think he knew me well enough.

"Oh yeah… Yeah we finished it." I said lamely. Luckily, Dad did not seem to notice my hesitation and he ignored my comment about him not knowing me at all.

"What happened to your wrist?" He exclaims and I look down at it as if I had forgotten it was there and I nonchalantly shrug and tell him how I feel over and used it to break my fall, which incidentally broke my wrist.

"Why are you in here?" He finally asks me. _Oh God how to answer him?_ I took a deep breath and tell him that I want to leave Hong Kong.

Even saying it makes my heart pang; I love this place, but I have to go.

Dad looks so bewildered that I worry he's going to have a heart attack.

Finally he splutters out, "w-why? Why? Why do you want to leave? Where to? I thought you loved it here?"

I hate this part.

"I want to go to Yorkshire and stay with… Mum's family," I say and he flinches. "It's just that I want to get to know them better. I was only eleven when Mum… went. I can go to school there and it will be easier to apply to university over there as well, and-" I was uttering out every excuse and reason possible, but I could tell that bringing up Mum and talking about my leaving him for England was really hurting him. He was backing away from me whilst looking at the floor and leant against the wall, as if he needed it to support him up. I thought I was going to finally cry but pushed through that sudden impulse and was going to continue on this speech, yet he spoke.

"No." He practically whispers at me. "No, you are not going to that place and leaving me here. It's not reasonable for you to leave now, you're half way through your A Levels, moving you would set you back a year."

I wanted to scream. Not at him but at the world. I really did not want to leave either, but if I didn't then he would be put in danger from whenever Azrian would come and find me. And I knew that he would, I just didn't know when. If I could only get on a plane to England, then I would somehow find my way out there, on my own, so that I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else I loved with my new vampire entourage.

"It's the summer holidays next week and we can discuss this more then," Dad was continuing, and I didn't press him further on the issue. I didn't have the strength to, but this was far from over.

During my internal struggle, I had not realised that Dad was still talking to me. "In the meantime, I'm hosting a party here tonight for some guests who are new to Hong Kong and who I am working with in the Government. I have invited some colleagues and neighbours around as well, so come down wearing something presentable please." And with that he nearly ran out of the study, as if he couldn't bear to look at me anymore. I did as I was told and went up stairs.

………….

The party was in full swing when I re-emerged wearing a floral summer dress that swayed out nicely towards the bottom. If I wasn't so worried about my other problems, I probably would have enjoyed the fine evening heat and the conversations between the guests and neighbours.

We were all out in the garden and I had just left with a glass of Pimms to dangle my feet into the pool when I feel someone sitting beside me. I really want to be left alone but when I turn to look at who is invading on my alone time I nearly fell into the water.

"Jack!" I practically shriek at him as I loop my arms around his shoulders in a weird, yet funny gorilla hug. I hadn't seen Jack in ages. He was one of my neighbour's sons who was always in Britain since he goes to goes to University in London. "I didn't know that you were coming back this summer!" Again, I was so excited that I sounded like a yapping cocker spaniel, which was not so attractive, but Jack's face broke out into a beautifully wide grin that nearly melted my heart. He was so gorgeous. I always envy Eurasians with their tanned golden skin and dark hair and wide European eyes. Jack's own mother is from China and she works with her English husband in the government with my Dad as well, so Jack and I have known each other forever.

"I missed you too Abby," he smiles back teasingly. "Anything exciting been happening whilst I was away?" He inquired. Somehow I didn't think, _Hmm Jack… well I've just been thrown into the vampire world and have found out I'm a Bleeder for this really cruel vampire who wants to suck my blood for the rest of eternity. And I'm worried that he's going to find me and kill all my friends and relatives, _was going to go down too well. Instead, I shrugged and told him that nothing much had been happening.

However, our happy reunion was ruined by my Dad's booming voice asking me to come over and meet some new work colleagues and friends of his. I sighed and smiled apologetically at Jack and we both stood up to make our way over to a cluster of people that were standing around in a semi circle talking to each other.

Dad was laughing too loudly and obnoxiously at someone's joke that I cringed. I was happy Jack was nearby or else I would have bolted out of there. Dad put both hands on my shoulders and shoved me in front of him, as if he was showing me off and saying, 'look here is my lovely daughter. I am such a good father and family man, ha ha'. I really need to get him to up my allowance for occasions like this.

"Abigail, these are Mr and Mrs Peterson, they've just moved down the road from here and are new to Hong Kong," I politely smiled at them and noticed that Mr Peterson was wearing a thick green jumper over heavy looking jeans and Mrs Peterson was wearing far too much make up that it was practically melting off her face. I guess they still needed to learn about Hong Kong's heat and humidity. "And this is -" Dad continued with the introductions, and I swear I forgot all of their names straight after he told me them. I was used to these types of things though so I just politely smiled and shook hands and generally pretended to be charming. Just as I was about to think up some nice excuse to escape with Jack, Dad declares that there was someone else he wanted me to meet and where did that charming fellow run off to? Etc etc. Boring boring boring, I wanted to scream.

"Ah! There you are young chap! I want you to meet my daughter, Abigail", Dad says as the man breaks his way into the semi circle across from me.

"Abigail this is… sorry! I seem to have forgotten your name," Dad apologises but he need not bother with the introductions. I've definitely met him before. My heart leapt into my throat and I thought I was going to faint. _No! Not here, not now. I haven't made any arrangements to escape yet. _

"It's Azrian," the tall man with the long black hair says directly across from me. Our eyes connected and I was trying so hard not to hyperventilate.

Dressed in smart black slacks and a white shirt that had a couple of buttons undone at the collar, Azrian looked as gorgeous as ever. He was assessing me as well; his eyes travelling up and down my flimsy summer dress and pausing at my long legs, my waist, my neck, before resting on my eyes. He gave a small private smirk at me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Abigail." His voice; so powerful and deep, had me weak at the knees. My chances of running away from him now seemed slim to none, and I nearly collapsed at the thought of my defeat. The other sounds of crickets and conversation melted away so that all I was focussed on was Azrian. Waiting to see what torture he would inflict on me now.

I was brought back to reality by Dad asking me to gather some drinks for his guests, and I hurriedly remembered what wines and beers everyone wanted as I needed any chance to get away and think about what I should do without Azrian there to distract me.

"And Azrian, what will you have to drink?" Dad asks him.

"Nothing at the moment, but when I get thirsty I'll be sure to find Abigail," was his reply and I nearly threw up. Clueless Dad had no idea at the double meaning behind those words, had no idea what monster he had just invited into our home.

I numbly made my way into the house and into the kitchen to retrieve the drinks, the whole time worrying about my situation and feeling Azrian's eyes on my retreating back.

I braced my palms on the white faux-marble counter top and breathed out a huge breath that I had no idea I had been holding. I didn't know how long I was in there for but jumped at the sound of the kitchen door opening. I froze when I felt Azrian's presence. I do not know how I knew it was him, but my heart was reacting to him by rapidly beating and I even felt this tug, like an instant need to go to him.

Surprisingly he did not laugh or smirk at me like I expected him to. Instead, when I dragged my eyes over to look at him, he was watching me expressionlessly, and that scared me more; not knowing what type of mood he was in was terrifying.

I busied myself with pouring wine and hunting for cool cans of Heineken from the fridge and settled them on the counter. Azrian moved so that he stood behind me and placed both of his hands on either side of my own resting on the counter top. Distantly, I noticed how they seemed so large compared to my own. He tilted his head so that his breath blew out across my neck and ruffled a few loose strands of my messy ponytail. Delightful shivers ran up and down my shoulder blades at his near touch. I didn't want to feel this way around him. I should feel repulsed but I just couldn't. I break the moment I said, "I wondered how long it would take for you to find me", and then I remembered Adam saying to me on that boat, _"he will always be able to find you"_. I was so shocked that I blurted out, "How is it that you were so quick in finding me? Is it a Bleeder thing?"

He sighed and said, "I will always know where you are. We're connected by your blood." I shuddered as I remembered him drinking from me. He seemed to be reminiscing as well as he then said, "your blood by the way was delicious. It tasted just as you smell". He breathed in my neck again and more hot shivers spread across my body at his actions. He had not even touched me yet but my breaths were coming out quick and shallow, my heart was pounding, my skin felt hot and I was throbbing all over.

Our moment was disrupted by the kitchen door banging open and Jack standing there. He gave a startled step back and I had no idea why as Azrian had moved away from me quickly with his vampire speed. But then I looked over at him I saw that he was hostilely glaring at Jack. I suddenly feared for his life as Azrian could break him in half in mere seconds if he wished to that I said "Hi Jack!" very brightly in a 'everything is fine' way. "What are you doing in here?" I continued by asking.

"I just thought that you would need help with the drinks as you were in here for quite a long time." He suspiciously glanced over at Azrian so I hurriedly thrust cans of beer into his arms and asked if he would please hand them out. He seemed reluctant to leave but I assured him that everything was fine and that I was just finding something for Azrian to drink. I felt sick at saying that but it was the only way Jack would leave and not get hurt.

When the door closed again and whirled around to face Azrian, who had kept silent at this whole exchange, and saw that he was looking at me heatedly and there was hunger in his eyes.

"Oh no, we're talking outside. Let's go, now", I practically squeaked at him as I flew out of the kitchen and through the front door in order to avoid the party-goers. It was dark as I led us to the side of the house that has a low roof sticking out of the wall which we use as our garage/parking area. I stopped and turned around to face Azrian but his arms reached out and shoved me against the wall. I momentarily felt pain on my back for the violent push but got over it pretty quickly when his beautiful face hovered mere inches over mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked, feeling so scared and vulnerable that if he didn't just then move one of his hands to my waist I would have fallen over for real this time.

He didn't say anything and I looked at him with wide open eyes. I watched as his other hand moved down from the wall to touch my face. His thumb rubbing my cheeks, tracing my lips. His eyes were hooded as he looked at me and felt as if he had lit me on fire as heat flared once again over my chest, my shoulders, back and legs. I was hyper-aware of his hungry gaze, his open white shirt that exposed his muscled neck, his palm on my face and his hand gripping my hip bone. The hand that was on my waist moved up to stroke my rib cage through my thin dress, and once again heated shivers assaulted me. I arched my back and gave a soft moan.

"Why are you doing this?" I pleaded. "Why do you do this to me?"

Again he ignored my questions and asked one of his own. "Why did you save my life?"

"I don't know," I whispered to him.

"You're lying," he growled at me and gripped my waist harder and he pushed me further against the wall. "Why?" He demanded again.

"I don't know," I repeated. He continued to hold me harder, so much so that I knew for sure bruises would form in the shape of his fingers.

"Why?" He repeated again as his face came even closer to mine.

"Really, I don't know," I grounded out furiously, but my tone changed from outraged to a cry of pain as he continued digging his hand into my waist. Azrian gave a frustrated snarl and smashed his mouth against my own. He used one hand to hold my head as he angrily attacked my lips. I couldn't fight him off even if I wanted to. God, it felt so good kissing him that I just gave in. I met his anger and bit down on his bottom lip. His reaction moved to a whole new level as he picked me up against the wall to get a better access. I wrapped my legs around his waist, not caring about the consequences of my actions. That was until we briefly broke apart so that I could breathe, I heard my Dad calling my name.

Heart pounding, I told Azrian to put me down. He did but still would not let me get away.

"You answer to me only," he furiously told me as he tilted his head to look down into my eyes. I tried moving around him to get away, but then he said, "Don't move."

I felt my whole body freeze as I was unable to disobey that command. Oh my God, he had somehow managed to be able to control my every action. I tried moving but it was fruitless and I would have screamed out in pure frustration but my mouth was locked too. However, Azrian was not able to control the tears that sprang from my eyes and flowed down my cheeks in streaks. He sighed and released me, but instead of running away I slumped back against the wall and looked down at the floor.

After a while, I looked back up at him and he appeared shocked for the smallest of seconds as he took in the tears and anguish I knew to be painted over my face.

In the most serious and level voice I could muster I told him, "Please, don't _make_ me hurt my Dad and friends." He looked even more shocked at this, probably because I was not begging him not to hurt me. "Please, I'll do anything you want. You can do anything t-to me instead."

"Anything?" He murmured and I nodded in reply; not trusting myself to speak. I knew what I was giving, but whatever he did to me, however much he hurt me, I knew that would be better than him commanding me to hurt them against my will. I continued by demanding, "Also, you don't need to do that commanding thing to me anymore. I don't want my will taken away from me more than it already has. I'll still do whatever you tell me, just don't force me to." I must have looked so grave and upset that surprisingly he agreed with a curious look in his eyes.

Just then we heard a pointed cough from behind us and we both turned around to find Jack.

"Your Dad is looking for you," he said. I did not know how much he overheard, but we were talking in hushed tones so hopefully nothing. I did not want to fear for his life as well.

"Okay," I replied in the most breezy, happy tone of voice I could muster, and turned my head to wipe away any tears that had stained my face. "I was just finding a book I had left in the garage for Azrian to read, as he told me how interested he is in Science-fiction," I know that it was a poor excuse for why we were out here, but Jack didn't question it as we made our way around the back and to the pool-side.

"Ah, there you two are! The party is just about to come to an end and I wanted to make sure you had everything you need Azrian?" Need for what? I thought to myself. He must have read my mind because Azrian explained, "the house I purchased is not ready yet and all the hotels seem to be full, so your father kindly offered that I stay here for the next week or so." I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach. I could not even get any peace at home from Azrian.

"So I guess you'll be sleeping in the amah room downstairs," I said, hoping this was true. You see, in Hong Kong it's common for every house or apartment to have a spare room behind the kitchen for an amah or maid. We don't have one so I was hoping to at least distant myself from Azrian between the two floors. Sadly this was not the case as Dad gave me a stern look as if I was being rude and assured Azrian that the guest bedroom next to mine was already set up for him.

We said goodnight and farewell to the guests and neighbours. I hugged Jack on his way out and noticed that he was looking at me funny and I wondered how much he had seen earlier.

As we made our way upstairs, I felt Azrian lean down over my shoulder to whisper in my ear, "I'll see you later tonight."

……..

**Hey! The song at the beginning was also Haunted by Evanescence. Please review and gimme some feedback! **


	15. Where Do We Go From Here?

Where do we go from here?

'_I just wanna break you down so badly  
While I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way_

_I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me.'_

I breathed a sigh of relief when I made it into my bedroom. I know that this was only temporary relief as Azrian would be around here shortly.

I felt like weeping. My heart was pounding, my thoughts were erratic. What did he want? What was he going to do with me? Where do we go from here?

I didn't bother locking my door as he would just break in here anyway. Did I just promise him that he could have his way with me? That he could do anything he wanted with me? Why did I promise him that again?! '_Oh yeah,_' I bitterly remembered in my mind, '_so that he wouldn't kill my family and friends. So that he wouldn't ever put that horrible controlling/binding thing on me again_'.

"Abigail," his deep voice said softly behind me. I nearly jumped a foot in the air as I had not heard him come in. I was too wrapped up in my own fears that I had seemed to forgotten that he would with me shortly. What did he want?

I slowly turned around to face him. My knee-length dress softly swaying with the movement of my legs. Bravely I moved my eyes over to look at his forest green ones.

For several seconds we stood still; looking at each other.

I broke the silence when I started feeling anxious and awkward.

"So. What happens now?"

He seemed to think my enquiry over; his long, silky dark air catching the low, dimmed lighting in my room. I had a sudden irresponsible impulse to go over there and run my fingers through his hair, to see if it looked as soft as I thought. I shook off my brief moment of insanity and waited for his answer.

"I am not sure," was his answer.

God this was so frustrating. I glared at him and said, "well, there's obviously something you want from me. You want my blood. What I'm asking is: how this is going to work out?"

He stared at me blankly; letting my words sink in. He then tilted that gorgeous head of his as if he was curious. "You want to work out some form of business arrangement?" He asked incredulously.

Obviously I was a bit baffled. Was that what I was suggesting? A business arrangement? It wasn't much of a bad idea I suppose.

"Yes… I think. A business arrangement. How do you want this to work? Will you, ah," I gave a small cough, "require my blood weekly? Am I going to be your only blood source?" I couldn't help it; I burst out into uncontrollable laughter. The kind of laughter that you can't just stop once you've started. Each time I looked at his un-amused face, I burst into more pelts of hilarity. I know I should probably stop but I just couldn't help myself.

After a few minutes, my laughter turned into feeble giggles, and I sobered up.

I stood to face him and surprisingly launched into a monologue that must have been plaguing my thoughts this whole time.

"Sometimes I think this is all a crazy dream that I'm making up in my head. Sometimes I think that I will wake up from this nightmare, that what's happening to me now isn't my reality. Sometimes I think that you just cannot be real," I breathed out a humourless laugh, "You're harsh, beautiful, passionate and cruel all at once. How can that be? Do men like you really exist in real life? I used to think not. But then again you're not really a man, are you? A vampire. It feels like a dream all right. A dream that I cannot escape even when I'm awake. I'm probably not making any sense, nor do I think you'll ever understand."

Azrian was still silent.

I gave a brief shrug of my shoulders, sighed and asked, "what do you want?"

He must have picked up on my tired state because he finally replied.

"I want you."

As you can probably guess I was shocked by the unapologetic and slightly primitive way he admitted this to me. When I refused to say anything in response, he marched over to me; shortening the already short space between us.

"I don't know why I want you. The Gods are probably laughing down at me now, but for the first time in… a long time, I want you. I want to taste you, touch you, spend these hot summer nights alone with you," he gave a small shudder and placed both of his large palms on my shoulders. "It kills me to want you, to know that you are too young for me, too innocent. You're like a punishment the Gods have sent in my path, for I know that you're too scared to want me back."

He seemed to regret this admission of his. It was like seeing an Azrian that I never knew existed.

"I am scared," I whispered to him. I looked into his eyes and saw that what I said was both a relief and a disappointment to him. "But-", I drew in a deep breath, "I'm not so much scared of you as I am for what you're capable of when you're angry, or what you can do to other people. And I'm scared for what my future will look like now."

Was I telling him indirectly that I also wanted him? I wasn't sure. On some level I yearned for those kisses he had given me; for what feelings I never knew I had that he provoked in me. Yet I was also terrified of him, of this nightmare that was now turning into my life. I felt as if I was spiralling out of control into the unknown. At least I knew he would be with me along the way.

**Azrian POV**

Why wasn't she running away from me? I fumed to myself. '_Oh yeah, probably because she knows that I will always be able to catch up with her, wherever she hides_'.

Gods, when did I turn into a self-loather? I never used to be like this, I never used to care what humans thought about me, nor have I ever confessed anything remotely vulnerable to someone before. Until Abigail that is.

I must have realised the effect she has on me when I _ran away_ from her on that boat. She must hate me; I've changed her life, threatened her, and broken her wrist. Then why did she save my life? I told myself that that was the only reason why I came here, but I was lying to myself.

I have to turn this conversation around. She can never know just how deep I'm getting in.

I gripped my hands harder on her shoulders and saw her wince. "Of course, you know that what I want most from you is to take you to bed right now." I wasn't lying, but I had to make her hate me and I had to let her know what she was getting herself into.

Abigail shrugged herself free from my hands and backed up towards the balcony doors.

A look of anger slowly lit up her eyes; erasing any sentimental feelings she might have had towards me. Good. Better her hating me than actually wanting me back.

"Get out of here!" She fumed.

I stayed and looked at her for several seconds; letting her know that she could not command me to do anything.

I waited until she began to physically shake and then said in what I know to be an arrogant and infuriating way, "whatever you say, Goldilocks." And then I left to go and explore the city while she slept.

……….

**Sorry that it's such a short chapter but I have some more ideas for the rest of the story so bear with me please!**

**Okay the song at the beginning was Make Damn Sure by Taking Back Sunday.**


	16. Different

Different

'_You bury me alive  
And everybody's got to breathe somehow'_

**Azrian POV**

I returned back to her house in the morning, shielding myself from the blinding sun as I stepped out of my jaguar. It's not as if the sun can hurt me, those vampire myths are not completely true, yet in my old age sunlight becomes more irritating on my eyes. Not to mention the fact that my powers are weakened in it. I hate feeling as if I am not completely capable to defend myself, or fight against my enemies. I hate feeling like I won't be able to protect Abigail if any harm came her way.

I had met up with Charles in the city and he joined me in exploring it. Even though I had been to Hong Kong before, it was useful to get myself reacquainted with some old friends.

I walked through the open ended garage where I had kissed Abigail last night. Oh that kiss. I could easily lose myself in her. There is so much that I want, but wanting her is something different. I want to steal her away and lock myself in a room with her for days, weeks, hell, even months.

I shake my head of these thoughts. I will have her. But not yet. I need to wait until she wants me back. However, I can never allow her to know me, accept me or forgive me. If there was some way for her to both hate me and willingly allow me to touch her properly then I would. I spent all night long pondering this and have decided that I will continue being in her life, and I will court her until she surrenders to me. It's selfish I know, but it's what I want. And what I want, I get.

As I made my way around the corner, wanting to hurry to get out of the pestering sun's way, I saw that the patio table had been laid out. It was covered in plates of human food. Pieces of meat, eggs, vegetables. None of it appealed to me. No, what appealed to me more, what sent my mouth watering and my fangs elongating was Abigail. Her eyes were closed and her head thrown back, which left her lovely long, graceful neck on show. She smelled of coconuts. I realised that she was sunbathing whilst sitting there in her chair. I never realised how tan her shoulders were, or how there were dozens of small freckles adorning her delicate nose.

Unfortunately I could not spend the morning looking at her as her father chose that moment to walk out with a pot of foul smelling brown liquid in one hand. He saw me, smiled and said cheerfully, "Good morning Azrian! We were just about to start breakfast. Would you care for some coffee?" He gestured with the pot; indicating that that stuff was the coffee. I would have said no and gone inside, away from the sun, but Abigail chose that moment her open her lovely stormy blue eyes and glare at me. I smirked and said, "I don't drink coffee, but I would love to join you."

"Excellent!" Her clueless father exclaimed, and we all sat down at the table.

**Abigail POV**

I had really hoped that Azrian had buggered off and wasn't coming back. My hopes were squashed when I saw that he had come back to the house this morning. My irritation levels had peaked when I saw that he had purposefully chosen to sit next to me.

Why was he pretending to be normal by joining us for breakfast? By the confused look on his face when Dad asked him if he wanted any bacon, I could tell that he wasn't one of those vampires who still liked to eat human food. He declined any food and coffee claiming that he wasn't hungry. Yeah, right. I bet he was hungry. Hungry for something warm, red and gross.

"So where were you this morning Azrian?" My Dad enquired.

Azrian looked like he wasn't going to answer, which would have been rude. I had this feeling as though he would not even pretend to be polite in front of my father.

"I was… at an appointment with an estate agent," he said. My eyes felt as if they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Why?" I demanded, "I thought you were going to stay at a hotel for your _temporary_ trip to Hong Kong?"

"Well Abigail," he smirked. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I think I'm going to stay a while longer and it would be convenient to have my own place."

No. No, no, no!

He seemed to hear my internal thoughts. He probably could too, the bastard.

"How splendid!" Dad announced. Urgh. It so was not!

My dilemma was interrupted by the noise of an engine as it came down our driveway.

"Well, look who's here Abigail!" Dad jumped up. "Steve Alto just drove up. I wonder what he's doing here."

Steve is one of Dad's friends who works on the police force. He rarely visits as he's always so busy working on a missing person case.

"Steve! What are you doing here, old chap?" My father said cheerfully. I wanted to hit him.

"Hi Roger. I'm afraid that I'm here on some serious business. May I talk with Abigail?"

I was surprised. Serious business? Me? What had happened? I looked over at Azrian. He was frowning at Steve and seemed just as puzzled as me.

"Alright," I said and tried to smile. It felt strained.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Abby but Heath Coats has been missing for a few days now. Since Wednesday night in fact. He was out in Wan Chai when he supposedly went missing, and his friends tell me that he ran out to find you after you had left to go home. Can you tell what happened?"

Oh my God. Heath was missing? I had noticed that he was absent at school but I really hadn't thought that much about it. What was a supposed to tell Steve? The truth?

I felt Azrian's eyes burning into my back but I would not turn around to catch his eye.

"Yes. I did see Heath on Wednesday night. I was walking to the MTR station when he came up behind me and…" I faltered for words. Did I really want to tell him what Heath tried to do with me in front of Dad?

Steve must have noticed my discomfort so he asked for Dad and Azrian to give us some privacy. I could tell that Azrian wanted to protest and I did not want him to cause a scene so I told Steve that it was okay for them to stay.

"Heath tackled me to the pavement. He was d-drunk," I hated myself for stuttering but I still continued, "and he k-kissed me. I-I-I wanted him to l-let me go but he wouldn't. He told me not to even think about calling for help. I'm not sure he would have gone as far to… really hurt me. I don't think so anyway." I breathed out a long breath and Steve, speaking in a quiet and gentle voice, asked me to continue. "And then he just disappeared. I don't know where he went. I had hit my head hard on the pavement so maybe I blacked out."

"Is that it?" Steve asked.

"Yes," I replied. "I don't know what happened to him. I was worried that I hadn't seen him at school this week but I figured that maybe he was trying to avoid me because he was embarrassed." I shrugged. Steve gave me a curious and sympathetic look. He must have seen that I was telling the truth because he then said, "If you remember more Abigail, please don't hesitate to call me." With a nod to Dad he left.

There was silence.

Dad broke it by saying, "Why didn't you tell me Abigail?"

He looked so lost and sad that I told him the truth.

"I really didn't think it was that big a deal Dad. Nothing bad really happened. I just wanted to forget about it."

"I care about you Abigail and I don't want anything bad ever happening to you. I need to know that you're safe."

I thought about my life now; full of vampires, secrets and darkness. I couldn't promise to be careful, or to be safe so I said instead, "I know you do. I'll try to be careful, Dad."

He nodded and picked up our plates to bring them inside.

Silence again.

I sighed and turned to Azrian, not really knowing what to expect.

I collided with his chest. Before I had time to back away, however, he brought his muscled arms around me in a tight embrace.

He was hugging me. And it wasn't a sexual hug or a tight squeeze to give me before trying to kiss me. He was hugging me in comfort, like he cared about me.

I was so confused, but he ruined the moment by abruptly standing back and glaring at me.

"Why wasn't I informed about this? Dammit! Was didn't the Informer put this on the list?" Azrian was raging. Super angry. I could not really understand why. However, what baffled more was not his anger, but what he was saying.

"List?" I asked, "What list?"

He paused. Visibly calmed down. Sighed.

"An Informer is supposed to conceive a list about each Bleeder they are assigned to," he began in his deep low voice. "He writes down their likes, dislikes, family life, friends, boyfriends, or any other mentionable incidences. I want to know why this certain Informer left out to fact that you were attacked and that the boy mysteriously disappeared. You did tell the Informer right?"

I never knew what it felt like to be so angry. I wanted to punch something, I wanted to scream. My fist flew out to smack Azrian's torso. He seemed taken about by my outburst and started to speak. Probably to shout at me. I interrupted him.

"A list?" I screeched. "You have a _list_ about me?"

He seemed to realise that he had made a mistake by telling me this so he backed away slowly, never breaking eye contact, as if I was an untameable wild animal about to attack him.

"What else does your list say? What my favourite colour is? That I hate seafood and Impressionist art?"

"Look. I can see why you might be upset. You feel betrayed by Adam even more. But Abigail, it is necessary for an Ancient to have as much information as they can about their Bleeder. I needed to know about the people in your life and about your life style habits. Perhaps you're just upset about this because it kills you that I know you. I know who your friends are, where you like to hang out, what food you like, what movies, what books."

Hearing him say Adam's name was like a slap on my face. I know that I visibly flinched. Was that why I was upset? Because I feel more betrayed by Adam? Possibly. But I could not believe the words coming out from Azrian's mouth.

"How dare you! You don't _know_ me! You may have a list about my life, my interests, my activities, but you don't know _me._ You could have probably got all that information from my facebook page anyway."

With that I stormed past him to fume alone in my bedroom, probably leaving him wondering what the hell facebook was.

Later on that day, I'm not sure when, but I found a piece of paper that had been slipped under my door.

It was a note from Azrian with an address and time on it.

_Inferno, 8 Old Bailey Street, Central. Meet me there at 10pm. A. _

I was seriously considering ripping the paper to shreds and then burning it. Did he really think I would travel all the way into town to be with him at this place? Inferno sounded like a club as well, one that I had never been to, let alone heard of before.

However, as the clock hands grew closer and closer towards 10pm, I found myself putting on a dress and sandals, and slipped myself out into the night.


	17. His World

His World

'_You can't escape,  
Can't escape  
All your demons.  
All you demons,  
"Watch out, watch out,  
For your lovers."'_

**Abigail POV**

I never spent that much time exploring Old Bailey Street. It was on a slope so you had to enter all the shop doorways at a slanted angle. I always found it bizarre walking like that, feeling off-centred. It seems as if my life now is like this street; out of balance and disorientating.

I also never figured there would be a club located on this quiet street where during the day old Chinese street vendors sit around lazily under big umbrellas to shade themselves from the sun, playing Mah Jong and drinking Jasmine tea. I always found this street slightly creepy. The first prison to ever be built in Hong Kong was on Old Bailey Street. When the Westerns came over to colonise Hong Kong, they build Victoria Prison in 1841, and the prisoners there were often made to parade outside it and would be publically beaten and humiliated. Victoria Prison still stands there today; eerie and empty. I looked over at it, one of Hong Kong's monuments, and shuddered at its sinister austerity.

I wondered why this Inferno place was located here. I had to walk past all of the normal clubs in Lan Kwai Fong and bars in Soho to get here.

_Maybe this was not sure a good idea_, I thought again. I mean, why was I even contemplating seeing Azrian again so soon? I hated him and I did not want to be alone in an unfamiliar place with him that's for sure. To emphasise my point, I felt my broken wrist twinge. Surprisingly, it was beginning to heal pretty quickly. _Huh. Maybe it's a Bleeder thing._ I shrugged these thoughts away.

I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and walked up the rest of the road.

I found Inferno pretty easily. It was the only place that was open during the night. Music was pounding out of the club and into the pavement, and I found myself liking the beat.

There was a bouncer there. A big, muscled Chinese bloke with a shaved head. His face was blank when he saw me approaching. As I made my way to walk past him and into the club, his large beefy hand came down like a barrier.

_Oh crap. _I thought. _He wants to ID me_. Luckily I have a fake ID that says I'm over eighteen so I was feeling kind of confident.

"What? Do you want to check my ID or something?" I asked him.

He stared at me intently for a long time, long enough that I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Are you sure that you want to go in there?" He asked seriously, his English perfect.

What a weird question to ask. Maybe it was a way for him to make me nervous so that he wouldn't need to ask for ID as I would run away screaming. Actually that didn't make any sense whatsoever.

"Yeah. I'm sure I want to go in there. Inferno right?"

"This is Inferno." He was looking at me really funny and I just wanted him to leave me alone. I was relieved when his arm came back to his side as he let me though. I felt his eyes probing into the back of my neck as I walked downstairs into the dark club.

At the end of the stairs there was a long black-painted brick corridor. Music was pounding down it and I smiled when I recognised the song. I was surprised a song like this was playing in a club, it was a dark, rock one, definitely not what you would hear on MTV or what my friends were listening to in Wan Chai. I immediately went into a better mood.

There were people littered here and there against the corridors walls, grinding to the beat of the song. I got some strange looks and I later realised why when I entered the main club.

I was light in a sea of black. Jeezz, I didn't know there was a dress code. All the people here were dressed in dark colours; black, rusty red and mossy green. I even saw some guys in leather dusters. I don't know how they could stand it. It was summer for godsake! I stood out completely in my pretty white dress which was patterned delicately with pinkish blossoms.

Naturally I made my way over to the bar, knowing that if Azrian wanted to find me he would.

I sat down on one of the cracked dark red stools and ordered a gin and tonic. This earned me another funny look, this time from the bar tender as he asked me if I was sure I wanted a drink.

I was about to lay into him that yes, I did want my gin and tonic thank you very much when we were interrupted by a smooth voice.

"Allow me to buy it for you."

I turned around to glance at the man sitting next to me. He was dressed all in black, surprise surprise, except for a dark purple shirt he had on underneath his leather jacket. His tousled brown hair reminded me of Adam. I gave him a sharp look.

"That won't be necessary, thanks." I don't normally turn down a free drink, but there was something about this guy that I didn't like. My gut was screaming at me to get away.

"No, no, I insist," he smiled and paid the bartender, who had somehow decided to stop questioning me as soon as this dude showed up. Weird.

I returned an uneasy smile, it felt more like a grimace, and said thanks.

"My pleasure," he practically purred at me. Ewwwww.

We sat in silence for a while longer whilst I was enjoying the music and my gin and tonic.

He had to ruin it though.

"So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

I wanted to laugh at the old clichéd line. Was he like 60 years old?

"I wish I knew," I replied. I was surprised that my voice sounded sad, and I wondered if life would ever be the same for me again.

If purple shirt guy picked up on my down state he didn't mention it. Instead he continued bombarding me with more questions.

"Are you with somebody?"

"I'm waiting," I replied, wishing for once that Azrian would appear.

"For who?" He asked, "your lover?"

I scoffed at this.

"He is definitely _not _my lover." I said bitterly.

"Oh really? So you wouldn't mind sharing my company for the rest of the night?"

I gave him a startled look.

He chuckled. It sounded sinister to even my own ears.

"It's just that you look," he continued, "simply delicious."

Oh crap. He was looking at me intently. Correction, looking at my _neck_ very intently.

"Are you a vampire?" I huffed and that shocked him out of looking at my neck.

He snapped his eyes to my own.

"You know."

That seemed to confirm that I was sitting here alone with a vampire. He was looking at me hungrily and I felt sick. I also realised that I had been drinking and remember that being drunk attracted vampires more. I hastily put my glass on the bar. Another thought occurred to me. The bartender had asked if I was sure I wanted to drink, and the bouncer had asked if I really wanted to come here. Oh God. As the revelation came over me, I had to ask.

"If everyone here a vampire?"

He smiled again and I took this as a yes.

I looked around again and noticed things that I had overlooked before, such as the grace in which certain people danced as if they were unearthly, and how in the corner there was a woman biting into the neck of a handsome Chinese businessman.

"So you're not here with someone." The guy next to me was talking again and I got a really sick feeling that he wanted to bite me.

"Uhh. I didn't say that. I said that he was on his way. He's late that's all."

The vampire looked like he didn't believe me and I started to panic.

I try to leap up from the stool when his hand clamped down on my arm. He felt cold.

"How about you and I go somewhere a lot more private." It didn't sound like a suggestion.

"How about you let go of her right now," a new voice entered in.

I recognised it immediately. Azrian was here.

"And why should I do that-" The guy broke off when Azrian's face came into the light. "Lord Azrian! Please accept my profound apologies! I didn't know one was yours." With that he abruptly stood up and speed-ran out of the club.

Azrian looked after the purple shirt guy and I could tell that he wanted to go after him.

"Glad to see that you finally showed up." I said dryly, reaching for my drink and momentarily forgetting about the whole alcohol with vampires thing. I needed something to calm my nerves, being with Azrian always put me on edge.

I sipped and turned to look at him. He was eyeing me intently as his gaze travelled up from my sandals, over my legs and the summer dress I was wearing. I felt like he was undressing me with his eyes, and strangely I felt flattered that he was somewhat attracted to me.

He gave me a small smile, but I could tell that in his eyes he was excited and hungry.

"Would you like to dance?" Another song that I knew was playing.

"I don't know how to dance to this kind of music," was my brilliant defence. He studied me for a while and said, "Yes you do. Come on Goldilocks."

He reached his hand out to me and for a second I wondered if I was going to refuse it.

I didn't. He lifted me to my feet and we made our way to the dance floor.

Dancing with Azrian was different than how I thought it would be. It wasn't awkward when he held me around my waist. Or when I curved my hand around his neck as we moved to the music. Or even when at moments I felt the need to sing along. It felt good to laugh and dance. My heart was soaring; I was getting caught up in the music and in the moment. I wasn't concentrating on the fact that Azrian had complete control over me if he wished to compel me, or that he was deadly, or that he wanted to drink from me. There was a look in his eyes when he was dancing with me. They sparkled every time our bodies brushed harder against each other, they lit up when I laughed.

I grew tired after a while and he suggested that we get out of there.

I complied and teasingly joked about him directing me alone to a vampire bar.

His eyes turned hard for a moment and when we emerged out of the club the bouncer nodded hello at him.

Azrian stopped us and turned to the bouncer.

"I thought I told you to look out for her."

The bouncer's eyes opened wide and his head cocked to the side.

"This is her? Your Bleeder? By the way you were talking about her I thought she would have been a bit older, or else less… innocent looking." He laughed and I was trying it hard not to get angry about Azrian talking about me and telling strangers to look out for me, or that the bouncer didn't think I was grown up enough. I narrowed my eyes at him.

The bouncer apologised to Azrian and all the tension seemed to clear.

He said his goodbyes and we walked over to what I knew to be Azrian's Jaguar.

The city seemed to blur as we drove by, tall buildings, trees and people all merging into a mass of colour and noise.

………………………………….

I almost didn't notice when we arrived at a house on the Peak.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"I just bought this house earlier today," he replied.

We got out the car and Azrian led me though the marble interior.

The house was beautiful. I had always loved these old colonised houses with their classical facades. It must have been extremely expensive for Azrian to buy.

"Do you like it?" He asked off handily.

I didn't really want to admit to him that his new home was amazing.

"I do." My words sounded stiff even to me. I was sobering up. Not just from the alcohol, but from the high I was feeling before. I was remembering that Azrian had hurt me, threatened me, and now held me against my will.

He was looking at me inquiringly.

"Okay. Fine. I love it. This house is awesome," I admitted grudgingly.

I expected him to smile, as if he had won something over me. He didn't. I started to feel weird. Why were we here? Why was he showing me this house? Why was I even talking to him? Dancing with him? Laughing around him? And yet I was starting to warm up to him. I mean, he had saved me from that vampire earlier after all.

Feeling more confused and conflicted than ever, I abruptly turned away from him and walked out of the house.

**Azrian POV **

I found her outside on the back patio with her elbows resting on the stone railing. She was pale in the moonlight; her golden hair shining and her floral dress swaying in the breeze. I found myself adoring how she contrasted against the dark; the dark of the night and against the darkness of the people in Inferno. She was lightness to the darkness of my world.

I wanted to touch her so badly, so I did.

She jolted at the feel of my hands brushing her delicate hair away from her shoulders.

"What is wrong?" I asked as my fingers trailed lazily across her shoulder, down her neck and across her collar bone.

She shivered, and I knew it was not because of any non-existent cold air. I loved having this affect on her, especially as she drove me crazy too. Dancing with her had been amazing; our bodies touching had alerted me more to the fact that I wanted her so much. With a twinge in my stomach I wanted to desperately to rip off that flimsy girly dress and take her to bed with me. But I would wait. I would wait under she properly surrenders to me. Unfortunately for Abigail, I was not a patient person, so she needed to yield soon.

"You know what's wrong," she whispered and I momentarily forgot what we were talking about but got back on track.

"I know this new life must be difficult for you Abigail, but I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you." I meant what I said. I felt horrible about hurting her the first time we met, and I told this now. Looking down at her broken wrist, guilt and pain assaulted me. What was she doing to me? I hadn't felt these emotions in centuries.

She must have seen something in my eyes because she turned around in my arms so that we were face to face with her back against the balcony.

Her soft palm reached up to stroke my face and tried to erase the frown lines on my brow.

I was starting to feel confused. Yes, I knew that I wanted to have sex with her, but this kind of gentleness from her astounded me and I forgot about courting her. All I wanted now was to revel in the feel of her touching me of her own free will. Her sweet face and innocent eyes called to me. It had been ages since I wanted to be gentle with someone. She was as delicate as a butterfly to me and I wanted to treasure her for the all the years I knew to be ahead of us.

Her eyes briefly left mine and I felt cold without her gaze.

However, she smiled and looked back at me.

"Doric columns. I should have guessed."

I looked at her puzzlingly. What did she mean?

She must have noticed my confusion because she gave another small smile and said,

"Oh. Well there was this Roman guy, Vitruvius, who wrote a treatise on architecture. He said that the Doric order of columns was considered the most masculine. And well…" She now seemed embarrassed for some reason as she tried off.

"Go on," I urged.

"Well… it's just that the columns seem fitting if you're going to live here. You're so…" She breathed out a puff of air in frustration, "You're so… manly and strong. I swear when I first met you I thought you were a warrior. Anyway, I was just thinking that these columns suit you. This house suits you."

She amazed me. I did not think it was possible to be more amazed by her.

"How do you know about all that?" I asked, meaning about architecture and classical orders.

"Well, I'm really interested in Art History and I want to study the Ancient Greeks and Romans… anyway, shouldn't you know that about me? Wasn't it on the _list_?"

Oh. So we were back to that again.

"Forget about the list," I said, "It doesn't mean anything. Anyway, I prefer to know you through you, not through some words written by someone else."

That seemed to sooth her and she relaxed again in my arms.

"So, when do you move in here?"

"Next week," I replied.

Looking down at her now, I noticed how good she felt in my arms. She fit perfectly against my body, as if she was meant to be mine. She smelt so good too, and I didn't just mean her blood. Traces of coconut still lingered on her skin from earlier today, and I was engulfed by the scent of wild flowers and stormy rain that I knew to be her own personal smell.

Abigail must have noticed how close together we were too. Her cheeks turned rosy pink and she began to bite her bottom lip, which made me want to kiss her more.

I waited though, knowing that she would have to make the first move.

"I-I think you should take me home now."

I was disappointed, but complied anyway. _I would have to be patient with her_, I thought as I drove us back to her house. And anyway, all I had was time with her. We had forever together, and soon she will submit to me.

I looked over at her as she stared out the side window. I wanted her to look at me again, to look into those stormy blue eyes of hers, so with a smile I said, "Oh and I was a warrior back in Ancient Rome by the way." The amazed and intrigued look on her face was enough to satisfy me, for now.

………………………………………..

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it usually takes me so long to update! I have exams coming up but I promise to update as soon as possible. Okay the lyrics were Are You The Rabbit by Marilyn Manson, and in the previous chapter it was Bury Me Alive by We Are The Fallen.**

**Please continue to review! Thanks!**


	18. Reality

_Reality_

'_I fancy you  
But I've been destitute  
And all I know dissolved  
I could never reundo you'_

It was disorientating going back to school.

Another Monday morning had loomed over me like a dark shadow. Another Monday where I would be sitting in classroom after classroom with equally bored kids. Just another Monday. But this Monday was different. I was different. Life had changed. My life had changed. I still didn't know what to make of it, or of _him_. When we made it home on Saturday night, Azrian said goodbye to me at the bottom of the staircase and I went to sleep. Dad did not even seem to notice that we both had not been at home. Figures. He never usually notices what I do with my life.

I spent my Sunday at home. I did my homework, I did the laundry and I did the cooking. I did not see Azrian.

I just wanted this week to be over so that it would finally be the summer holidays. Maybe during the three long months ahead of me I could maybe figure out what to do with my new life.

The bell rang as I walked into homeroom. I saw Jemma waving at me frantically so that I would sit down next to her.

"Hi Jem," I whispered just as Mr Forester was calling out the register.

"Abby! Where were you on your birthday? Actually, where have you been this entire week?" She hushed breathlessly against my ear.

"Sorry," I said lamely, "I was sick these last few days."

Luckily I didn't have to go into much detail as Mr Forester was trying to gather all of our attention for whatever notices he had to announce to the class.

...

The rest of the week went by in a blur. We didn't have to do much in lessons as the teachers were all letting us have a break as it was practically the holidays.

I still didn't see much of Azrian. Only glimpses of him at home when he would walk to his sleek car or go to his room. I guessed that he must have been busy working on his new house.

It was only until Friday that my week went incredibly shit.

"Abigail! Have you heard? It's horrible!" Mary wailed as I walked up the school steps.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I looked around and saw that everyone around me was either blank-faced or sobbing.

"I-it'sss H-heath! He's dead!" One of our other friends came over then and helped Mary down to sit on the steps.

I was in a state of shock the entire day.

Dead. Heath was dead.

I know that he was a jerk to me but I never wanted him to die.

I found out through the high school grape vine that his body was found in Tsim Sha Tsui. Nowhere at all close to Wan Chai. Apparently he had been attacked by an animal and had died from severe blood loss.

_Yeah, right._ I bitterly thought. _Not an animal_. I was beginning to piece together all the weird stuff that had happened that first week Adam had come into my life. The figures in black cloaks, Heath disappearing, other voices in the night.

Determined, I left school to find Azrian.

...

Dad had told me earlier that week that Azrian was just about ready to move house and that he would at his new mansion on the Peak today. I went to look there first.

The house's classical facade was even more striking in the daytime. As I stepped off the bus I found myself catching my breath at its beauty. But I did not pause for very long.

I ran down the driveway, thinking about how my life had come to this. All I could think of was Heath's dead face in my mind. I was too busy despairing that I did not notice them until it was too late.

"Hoowwaa, lady! Step back!" A large imposing Chinese security guard boomed at me as his large, brawny hand came down to clamp my arm.

"What is your business here?" Another one asked.

I really did _not_ have time for this.

Where the hell did these dudes come from anyway?

"Look. Just let me in. I need to speak with Azrian immediately. It's urgent!" I could barely suppress my rage through clenched teeth as I willed these guys to let me pass.

Something must have shown in my eyes, or perhaps they were starting to realise how stubborn I could get, so the larger one of duo said, "Okay, just hold up a second and I'll check if it's alright for you to pass."

He went over to speak into the intercom by the front door. What was taking so bloody long? I could not wait any longer. As soon as the second guard's attention wavered I ran towards the back where I knew from the previous night that the patio would lead into a back entrance to the house.

Running. I always seemed to be running. At least this time I was not running away from Azrian, I was running to him. I guess that shows some improvement to whatever relationship we had.

I'm not sure how I made it inside without the guards apprehending me. I guess the adrenaline helped.

"Azrian! Azrian! C'mon, where are you? We need to talk!" I yelled loudly, partly because I could hear the two beefy idiots behind me trying to catch up and I really did not feel like being thrown off the premises.

I barely noticed the new furniture Azrian had installed in this impressive house as I zipped across the foyer. I skidded to a stop as I saw two large white double doors left open. Azrian was in there. I'm not sure how I knew, but my blood seemed to sing at his near presence.

Breathless, I twirled towards the opening. "Azrian", I puffed out, and then froze.

The room was furnished with a striking large oak table and there were magnificent paintings of landscapes adorning the walls. But what grabbed my attention immediately were the five huge and imposing figures surrounding the table.

Fear bubbled up inside me. These men looked ready to kill, if they really were men. All five were dressed head to toe in black clothes; an assortment of leather, combat boots and strikingly handsome facial features. Definitely ready to kill.

I started to back off slowly but realised that he was here too. At the head of the table stood Azrian, looking as imposing and beautiful as ever. He kept his face blank as our eyes connected so I did not know what he was thinking. Would he break my other wrist for this disturbance? Would he leave them and help me? It seemed that I never knew what to expect for him, so I waited with bated breath to see what he would do.

**Azrian POV**

She appeared out of nowhere, a whirlwind making her way towards me. Her musical frantic voice echoed through the house as she sought me out. Her scent assaulted me. She caught me unaware. I was not expecting her and it took all I could not to march over there and... I'm not sure what I would have done. I just know that I need her.

Abigail was as devastating as usual. Again she was dressed in a floral dress that clung to all the right places on her tall curvy body. I could smell her fear. I tried to read her thoughts but they were too frantic; something had scared her even before she came into this room and had come face to face with my men.

The two guards I had employed the other day huffed and puffed their way in as well.

"We're so sorry, Sir. We tried to stop her but she insisted that she must speak with you. That it was urgent." I tried very hard to keep my irritation off my face, especially as one of them made to grab one of Abigail's arms.

"Leave," I quietly demanded to them, "and get your hands off her." The two idiots looked stricken as they shuffled out of the room. I should know better than to hire human security guards.

As if she was reading _my _thoughts, Abigail said, "You really need to get new security guards, Azrian. These ones suck."

I suppressed a smile. Only Abigail would say something like that when I knew she had more important news to tell me.

"Leave us," I told the rest of the men. They filled out with curious looks between me and Abigail, no doubt I will be questioned by them later, but my meeting with them can wait.

"What's wrong, Goldilocks?" I asked, using my nickname for her as I made my way around the table towards where she stood by the door.

"Heath's dead," she blurted out as sadness crossed her beautiful features.

"Good," I all but snarled. "That boy wanted to hurt you, didn't he? I would have probably killed him if I could."

She gasped. "Azrian! How can you say that? Do you even want to know how he died? He was apparently attacked by an animal and his body drained of blood. A vampire killed him." As I was taking a minute to process this, she continued on. "Some strange things have been happening since... A-Adam entered my life."

Rage flared up within me at the hesitation in saying his name. She still didn't love him, did she? Jealously coursed through my veins, making my blood boil.

"There have been these figures in cloaks following me a few weeks ago. And once when I was with A-Adam, another voice called me out towards the cemetery. What is this whole voice thing anyway? Was it you? Or Adam? Why the voices at night? I want to know everything dammit!"

So she wanted to know everything, huh?

**Abigail POV**

I held my breath as Azrian invaded my personal space. Strangely my body hummed as he drew nearer and nearer, like it knew what raw sexual power Azrian possessed.

I blinked these thoughts away. Someone was dead and all I could think about was Azrian's sex appeal? What was wrong with me?

"I will tell you about the voices, but first you need to explain to me about these cloaked figures."

"Weren't they on the list as well?" I said back bitterly.

"Forget that damned list," he all but roared, "and tell me now!"

I wanted to argue back so badly, but a much rational, and somewhat saner, part of me reasoned and I bit my tongue.

"A few weeks ago I started to notice these black hooded figures would appear wherever I was. They would be on the MTR, or on club dance floors. At first, I didn't really think anything of it, but I soon realised that they were following me. I think they are the ones who killed Heath. It makes sense. I saw one of them before I left the club that Wednesday night that Heath disappeared. The same Wednesday night that Adam arrived. On the Friday, Adam was adamant that there was some sort of presence following me and that it wanted to hurt me. Later that night, I woke up to this other voice calling me towards the cemetery across from Adam's apartment. I couldn't see who it was, but suddenly this terrible wind came upon me and tried to hurt me. Almost like it was playing with me, like I was just a mere rag doll. It scared me."

I stopped because I could tell that Azrian was growing paler hearing this confession.

"Unbelievable," he whispered to himself.

"What?" I asked; curious as to why Azrian was so shaken up.

"Okay, let me sort out these stalking hooded figures-" I interrupted him.

"We're in this together."

He seemed momentarily stunned, which, I'm sure, was not a look that he was usually accustomed to. He didn't comment for a while, and I was sure that I was sure he was going to disagree. But then he continued on. I tried hard not to smile. And failed.

"Now about the voices." I felt my smile slip. "Only I have to power to call out for you. Every Ancient has a right to mentally call their Bleeders, or soon to be Bleeders, which is why you've been hearing my call for a long time."

"So you knew I was to be your Bleeder this entire time?"

"Yes. Ancients can be told who their Bleeders will be before their seventeenth birthdays."

"Well if only you can call for me, then how was I lured into that graveyard? And are you saying that Adam never used the... 'voice' on me?"

"Adam could never call you in that way." I felt momentary relief at that, which shattered when he continued. "But... it was I who called you into that cemetery."

"What! Why?"

"I wanted to see what you looked like, if only from afar. I wasn't entirely comfortable with having an Informer weasel his way into your life. I wanted to make sure he was not overstepping the boundaries of his job."

"But if that was you who called me out there then you're also the one who used that wind to hurt me!" I backed away. I knew it. He liked to hurt me just for the pleasure of it. I turned and ran- and ran into someone.

"Ooouf!" I huffed inelegantly, and looked up, and up and up, at one of the men from before. Man he was tall. A tall man who wore leather and deadly sneer across his face.

I tried to back away but he kept a hold on my arms and I was proved immobile.

"Let go of her, Gabriel." Gabriel smirked and released me.

"You should keep a better hold on your food, Azrian," Gabriel mocked. I noticed that he had a slight accent, but I could not place where from.

"Uh! I am _not_ food you filthy piece of-" I began but Azrian cut me off with saying, "Abigail, enough!"

"Don't tell me what to do Azrian!"

"Ooo, I like her, Azri. She's feisty." Gabriel said, his accent becoming more prominent over the syllables.

"Get out of here, Gabriel."

As he sauntered off, Azrian walked over so that we stood face to face.

"You should have let me finish, Goldilocks. I was going to tell you how even though it was I who made you go into that graveyard, I was not the cause of that malevolent wind that you talked about. Unfortunately, one of my abilities is not the power to control the elements. I saw you come, looked at you from afar as you stood under that tree and then immediately left, but I would never intentionally hurt you."

To show him the contradictions behind his words, I lifted my nearly healed wrist to his eyes.

Pain filtered across his face. "That was a mistake. You have no idea how sorry I am for hurting you. Please Abigail, you have to believe me."

And strangely I did. Believe him that is. Maybe I was being gullible, but I swear I could hear the voice of truth behind his pleas.

"Okay," I sighed. "What happens now though?"

"I need to speak with my men, and from there we can decide what action to take. But most likely it seems that you will need to be protected until this... threat is cleared away. I really don't want anything bad happening to you."

"Alright," I gave him a small smile. "Where should I go now?"

"Wait for me in my room," it sounded more like a question, rather than I demand, and I trilled that he was learning not to order me around.

"I'll meet you there," I said and left him.

...

**Hey everyone! I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I had exams and a very busy few weeks afterwards but I'm on holiday now so there will be plenty of free time for me to continue with this story! **

**Lyrics are from Dismantle Me by The Distillers.**


	19. Togetherish

Together-ish

'_From the time we intercepted  
Feels a lot like suicide  
Slow and sad, grown inside us  
Arouse and see you're mine' _

It was not that hard to find his room. I only had to look for the biggest, grandest bedroom amongst the many that were here. Even though I did not know that much about Azrian, somehow I just knew that this room was his.

Looking around the bare dark wooden walls, I really did start to realise that I did not know that much about Azrian. There were no picture frames on his practically bare dresser in the corner, no such mementos anywhere, no indications of his character. But then again, he had just moved here. Surely as the weeks went by his room would start to mirror his own personal tastes, right?

I could not seem to stop myself from comparing this cold room to Adam's apartment where his reading addiction was evident from all the books he had littered everywhere, or how he had loved his sister by keeping her photo with him. But then I realised that this was unfair, comparing the two of them that is. Adam lied to me and tried to rape me. Azrian, although we had got off to a shaky start, was not actually as bad as I thought he was. Though, he still was pretty bad.

Suddenly I was brought out of my musings by the shrill ring of my mobile.

"Abigail? Hi, I don't know what time you'll be home but something urgent has come up and I need to go away on a business trip." My father's voice informed me through the receiver.

"Oh, okay. Where are you going? When do you leave?" I asked in response.

"I'll be away for three weeks in England and I leave tonight. I'm sorry to spring this on you but I really do need to go. I've left you some money in the usual place for food and travel and whatnot. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah sure, no problem. Have a safe flight. Love you, bye."

"Goodbye, Abigail."

It was not unusual for my Dad to abruptly leave on business trips for weeks on end. Normally I would not have minded being on my own, but now it was the summer holidays. No school. Not many interactions with anyone as I would be all the way in my house far away from town. All alone when there was someone out there following me and killing those around me.

I guess in a way it was good that Dad was going away now as I did not want him to be hurt by bringing him into this new mess that was my life.

I brought my thumb and forefinger to pinch the bridge of my nose; thinking about if there was any where I could stay in town with people. But I knew that was impossible as I so did not want to bring my friends into danger as well.

I was startled by the door banging open as Azrian entered. He smirked at my jump.

"You alright, Goldilocks?"

Urghh. There is was again. That endearment. I struggled to stay calm as I relayed what Dad had just told me over the phone.

"Well that's simple then. You'll stay here. I'll be able to protect you until this all gets sorted out. I just had a meeting with my men downstairs and we have formed a plan to make sure these others will not harm you. You're safe here, Abigail."

I guess his suggestion did make sense, but here? Alone in a house with Azrian? How would I cope? He drives me crazy! Not to mention the fact that I would probably have to pay my rent in blood.

"Will your, umm, men be staying here as well?" I asked and he smirked again, probably because he knew that I did not really want to stay but would as it's the smarter way of staying safe. I think.

"Yes. Most of them will before they find their own places to stay. I bought this house as a sort of base for us."

"Why are they here?"

"Because they are loyal to me and we fight together."

"Fight what?" I asked.

"Fight those who threaten our kind. There are... others who wish to bring the vampire race harm. We call them Drakens. They are humans who have lost their souls to the Goddess, Drakomi and they wish to kill us." There was a slight hesitation in him telling me all this.

"Why would this Goddess want to kill vampires?" Okay. I know it all sounded like something from a story, but I thought I might as well play along just in case what he was telling me was real.

"Drakomi wants all vampires dead because a vampire killed her son." It seemed simple enough, but I still was not entirely convinced.

"And this is all real, Abigail. I'm not lying to you. I know it may sound ridiculous, but I trust you enough to let you know more about my kind." Okay, spooky.

"I really hate it when you do that." I huffed.

"Do what?" He retorted innocently.

"Read my mind."

"Trust me, Goldilocks, your mind is usually very hard to read, which is why I don't listen to it more often. But some of the stuff you think about really is bizarre."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

Then I started to feel kind of awkward as silence ascended the conversation. It was not the awkwardness of not knowing what to say, but the discomfort I felt at being alone with Azrian. I was hyperaware of the large bed that seemed to dominate his room. I could practically feel what his body would be like up against me.

I think he must have noticed my strange longing. His eyes turned a darker emerald as he came closer and closer towards me. Why wasn't I running away?

Azrian breathed out a sigh as he gently cupped my face. I closed my eyes in pleasure. Oh god. How could one small simple touch feel so _good_?

"What do you want, Abigail?" He asked softly against my ear, whilst his breath sent shivers sailing down my neck.

I opened my eyes and saw that he was waiting for me to decide what I wanted to happen. He was letting me decide where to take this. And I found that strangely comforting that he was not being overly dominating as he usually was with me.

I know what I wanted. But at the same time, I knew that I shouldn't.

"I can't." I whispered sadly.

"Can't? Or won't?" He responded back fiercely. Ahh. There was the Azrian I knew. Yet his demanding words still made me want to kiss him all the more.

"I should go." I finally said, even though a much larger part of me was screaming inside, begging me to stay with him. I did not think he would let me go, but I guess his self restraint matched mine as he stepped back away from me, letting out a deep breath.

I went out the door, down the stairs and out of the house.

I managed to make it toward to bus stop down the road until everything went horribly wrong.

"Abby Ward." I voice practically snarled at me from behind. I turned around to face two guys that I knew from school. They were Heath's friends.

"Fancy bumping into you here." Jason said as he came closer and closer with a menacing look in his eyes. I guess it was not unusual seeing them here. A lot of kinds from school lived on the Peak as well.

"Yeah, we were just talking about you and how you are the reason Heath is dead!" Frances seethed at me.

I never had enough time to set them straight when the first punch was delivered to my face.

...

**HEY HEY HEY :) Okay so lyrics were The Bitter End by Placebo and they kinda represent how Azrian wants Abby to see that he wants them to be together. Anyway, will update soon! **


	20. Breathe

Breathe

'_And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me  
And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you  
And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore  
And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me'_

**Azrian POV**

After she ran away, again, I just stood there in my room not knowing what to do. Should I run after her? Or wait until she returns? She needs to come back here anyway as she'll be all alone in that secluded house in the country. I paced my room.

I gave her a choice didn't I? She could have kissed me, but she chose not to. I have to respect that and not give into these urges and run after her...

It was too late. My feet were flying out beneath me as I ascended down the marble staircase that leads into the main foyer of this house.

I stopped half way down the stairs. Blood. I could smell it in the air. There was so much of it. Had one of my men brought in a forbidden snack? I sniffed again and my own blood ran cold.

Abigail. Abigail was hurt, was bleeding.

I hardly noticed how fast I was going but time seemed to slow down as I reached the front door.

Abigail was lying there. Her body was curled up, almost as if she was afraid of being hurt more. Cuts and nearly formed bruises littered her body and marred her lovely face. Blood fell from her hairline and dotted her soft flowery dress. From the trail behind her, it was obvious that she dragged herself here.

I knelt down to the ground. I could hear her soft heart beating, her shallow breathing.

"Oh baby," I whispered, "what happened to you?" I brushed her hair out of her eyes and gently cradled her head.

Her purple bruised eyes fluttered open. "A-Azrian," she began slowly and painfully as she tried to swallow her damaged throat, "I'm... sorry I ran... away a-again." And with that she closed her eyes and fell unconscious.

The household came to life as I reared my head back and roared.

...

**Abigail POV**

I came awake and groaned. Owww! I ached everywhere. What happened again?

And then I remembered. How could I not? I was beaten up by guys who I knew for most of my teenage life, guys who had turned on me since they thought I had killed their friend. And in a way I guess I kind of did. I mean, I know it was Heath who attacked me first, but the vampires were following _me_, Heath was then killed because of _me_.

Someone was stroking my face. Rough, calloused hands that were somehow soft moved across my cheekbone to my nose.

I made my eyes open, only to be confronted by the most striking sight ever.

Azrian.

He was the one caressing my face, as if I was something precious. And suddenly all of my pain and aches melting away until it was only him. His shoulder length raven black hair was tied back but a few strands had come loose so that they framed his chiselled face wonderfully. His sculptured cheekbones and high eyebrows were also perfect, but it was his eyes that captivated me most. Their mossy green hues made me feel so warm and safe. He really was truly gorgeous.

"Hi baby," he whispered, so softly and gently that it almost made me cry. How had I never known how tender he could be?

"Hi," I whispered back and tried to reassure him with a small smile, but winced. Okay so smiling was out until I healed.

Azrian's eyes turned hard. "Who did this to you?"

I looked away.

"C'mon, Abigail. I need to know who did this to you." He growled again.

"Why?" I retorted, "so that you can go and kill them? I won't be responsible for anyone else's deaths." I also vaguely realised that we were back in Azrian's room, and that I was lying in his bed.

"What are you talking about?"

Argh. My throat was getting almost too painful to talk but I knew that I had to let this all out now.

"Heath. Heath died because of me. If he hadn't followed me then he might still be alive. It's all my fault." I could feel hot tears leaking down into my open wounds on my face and neck. I invited the salty sting that came from crying; at least I know that I would cry again.

"Abigail, no." His voice was soft again, gentle, understanding. "You cannot blame yourself for his death. Heath chose to follow you that night. You did not make him follow you. It was his own free will. His own _intent_ that he wanted to follow you and possibly hurt you. Nonetheless, it was _his_ choice. He did not die because of you. He died due to the decisions he made. Do you understand?"

I slowly nodded, but not for very long as my neck was so sore.

"Alright." Azrian said then paused. "Now, who hurt you baby?"

I'm not sure why I told him, it must have been the look in his eyes that showed that he cared for me, or maybe it was his constant use of the word baby that I finally broke and whispered the names of my two attackers.

Azrian left me to sleep after promising me that he would let the police handle this. But I saw a look in his eyes that let me know that he was not finished with Jason O'Neil and Frances Dubert.

...

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chapter but, as you all might have noticed, I am updating faster and faster now that I'm free. So you'll have another new chapter soon I promise. **

**Anyway, I just want to say thank you to all of the reviewers – you guys really do encourage me to write more! And to Q3PinkyRules3Q – I'm sorry that you needed to pee so bad! Hahaha :) But all the reviews have made me smile a lot so thank you!**

**Lyrics are Breathe Into Me by Red.**


	21. Recovery

Recovery

'_Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace_

Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe'

**Azrian POV**

That night, after the police came and went after getting Abigail's statement, I asked Charles to watch over her as I left Abigail asleep to pay a little... visit to those insolent, pathetic _boys_ who had hurt her.

It was laughable how easy it was to quietly sneak in undetected to the small cell where the boys were staying during the night to be questioned.

"I'm going to kill that little bitch for putting us in here!" One of them screeched to his fellow.

"Shhh, Jason! The police might hear that and we'll be in even more shit than we are already in!" His companion replied.

"Don't fear the police hearing you because you're already in a lot of shit." I laughed out from the darkness as I mentally turned off the security cameras.

"Who said that? Who's there?" One of them thickly enquired.

"I'm the one whose here to make sure you pathetic human boys never hurt my Abigail again. You know, it sickens me that you would attack her for no reason, and two boys up against one girl? You really are two disgraceful worthless pieces of shit."

And then I latched out. I knew how strong to punish them without killing them, instead they were rendered immensurable pain. Afterwards, I erased any memory of my being there so that when the police next checked on them they would also be baffled as to how these two criminals were all bloodied up.

...

**Abigail POV**

I woke up expecting to see Azrian there again beside me. Instead when I finally opened my eyes groggily, his friend Charles was there.

Lounging on a chair beside my bed, with one leg propped up against the other; Charles looked the picture of relaxation.

"Good morning, Abigail," he said pleasantly; his English accent clipping each word charmingly. I tried to smile but grimaced in pain again.

"How long is it going to take for me to heal?" I muttered to myself. Charles must have obviously heard me because he replied; leaning forward: his reddish curls bouncing against his scalp as he spoke.

"For a Bleeder it should not take very long. Indeed your injuries are healing as we speak."

I slowly sat up to pull back the duvet covers to see for myself and gasped. I really was healing. My broken wrist seemed to have mended, the cuts had healed over and my bruises seemed over a week old.

Charles smiled knowingly.

"Broken bones take longer to heal, which is why your wrist is alright now," he said.

I looked at the window and saw that it was actually still night time, despite Charles' earlier words of greeting.

I decided to ask: "how long have you been here? Where's Azrian?"

"He should be back any minute. He had some, ah, _errands_ to do."

I was beginning to suspect what these 'errands' might be when Azrian suddenly appeared in the open doorway.

Our eyes locked and I was mesmerised. I could not seem to look away from those endless dark green eyes.

"Charles," Azrian began without looking away from me, "thank you for staying, I appreciate you watching over Abigail."

Charles seemed to realise that this was his cue to leave as he jumped up, smiled and called out: "it was pleasant indeed. I'll see you two later!" He shut the door on the way out.

For a few heart beats we stayed still; me propped up against the pillows on the bed and Azrian frozen by the door.

"Thank you," I spoke sincerely.

"For what?" He questioned quietly.

"For looking after me." How could I not thank him after everything he had done for me earlier today?

He paused again. Once more, the air between us was charged with tension. I could practically feel his gaze burning into me.

"Well, I should probably go and get some sleep," he said in that low, rumbling voice of his that seemed to reverberate down to my very core.

He made as if to leave the room when I called out, "Wait! This is your bed, I feel bad kicking you out of it."

He looked over his shoulder at me. "Was that an invitation for me to join you?" He asked whilst his eyes danced with amusement and hunger.

I hesitated and he must have seen my indecision because he then said, "Don't worry, Abigail. I can handle sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms for one night."

And with that he opened the door and took a couple of steps out of it.

In my head I was screaming at him to not leave me.

He paused before closing the door as if he had heard my thoughts. His gaze seared into mine; confirming my suspicions, especially because he then said, "I look forward to the day when you'll say those words out loud. Until then, goodnight Abigail." And with that he shut the door.

"Goodnight Azrian," I whispered back.

...

I found that the next day I was able to get out of bed, which was a relief since I desperately needed to use the bathroom.

I showered and dressed afterwards. I was surprised to find some dresses in my size in Azrian's closet. It was if he knew that I would be needing clothes when I was over here. I shivered.

I made my way down the grand marble staircase to the dining room where I heard sounds of laughter coming from. I stopped just short of the doorway when I smelt the most delicious scents of breakfast. My mouth watered as I thought of coffee and food.

But as I came around the corner I suddenly became shy as I realised that the food was situated at the table where Azrian's men were sitting.

Thankfully Charles was there as well. He looked up from talking to the tall man that I met yesterday... Gabriel I think he was called.

"Come on in and join us Abigail," Charles said with a friendly smile.

I smiled back and chose the seat next to him. There was so much food, but no one else was eating and the manners that I had been brought up with required me to not shove food down my throat before everyone else had theirs.

"What are you waiting for Abigail? No one else is going to eat it. Tuck in!" Charles said.

I gaped.

"All this food is for me?" I asked in disbelief.

The men laughed.

"Of course it is," Gabriel smirked. "Who else is here is going to eat human food?"

"Yeah," another one chimed in. He was dressed head to toe in leather with his long blond hair held back by a leather band. "I haven't had human food in centuries."

"But," I faltered, "I can't eat all of this! It's too much. It's enough to feed an entire army!"

They laughed again.

"Eat what you can," Charles stage whispered to me so that the others could still hear, "or else Azrian might have to force us to finish the rest!"

The other vampires seemed to find this so amusing.

"So," I began as I reached for some coffee to pour, "I guess you all are the type of vampires who don't condone eating human food."

"It's not that," Gabriel explained, "It's just that there isn't much point eating it if it doesn't sustain us."

"But if it tastes so good, what does it matter?" I asked.

"Honestly," Charles replied, "most of us have not eaten human food in a very long time. I doubt many of us remember what it tastes like."

"Oh really?"

I gave him a devilish grin.

**Azrian POV**

I walked into the dining room only to be struck with one of the most bizarre sights I have ever seen.

Abigail was commanding court whilst sitting halfway down the long table and she was encouraging Charles, Gabriel, Rein, Typher and Vane to eat some of her human breakfast.

"Okay, remember that you guys should only eat small amounts of this to begin with because I don't want your tummies upset as you all haven't eaten food in years. Okay, this is bacon. Break a small bit off and put it in your mouth." They did and my ears were assaulted with moans of pleasure. Abigail smiled and laughed.

Tired of being ignored and slightly jealous that she was having a good time with some of my men instead of me, I said in a voice I knew to be really cold, "what is going on in here?"

Abigail was still smiling as she looked up at me, but it was Rein who answered.

"Your girl here has got us sampling some of her breakfast, and I tell you Azrian, it's damn good stuff!" Rein said as he pushed back some strands of his long blonde hair that had come loose from his leather band.

"Yeah," Vane added in, "you should try some."

"I don't eat human food," I sneered.

Abigail stood up and came over to me with a smile on her face.

"You're such a grump," she said. I could tell she was teasing and I wanted to smile back at her, but I could not show how much she was affecting me in front of my men.

"I need to have a word with you," I said to her and led her outside to talk in the hall. "I went to your house today and picked up some of your stuff," I informed her whilst indicating a suitcase which was full of some of her clothes, make up and books.

"Thank you," she smiled. I could tell she was grateful and I guess she was just surprised that I was being this thoughtful. "Also," she continued, "thank you for the clothes that you bought me."

It was only then I realised that she was wearing one of the summer dresses that I had purchased for her. I grew slightly uncomfortable that she had found them without me being there to explain. The truth was that I loved her in those dresses; they made her seem even more innocent and feminine.

"Uhhh, yeah," I began brilliantly, "I thought maybe they would come in handy whenever you were over and needed some fresh clothes."

"Well, thank you," she smiled sweetly again just before reaching up on her tip toes to kiss me on my cheek. "I'm just going to take this case upstairs and unpack... which room should I move in to?"

I was still stunned by the chaste kiss on my cheek that all I could do was utter "the room across from mine" like some clueless teenage boy. _What was wrong with me? _I thought as I watched the girl who haunted my thoughts and affected me so much walk away from me.

...

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love them. :D**

**The lyrics are All I Need by Within Temptation.**

**More soon!**


	22. Memories

Memories

'_Oh, until we all come crashing down.  
We are what we are'_

**Abigail POV**

I was just closing my mobile phone when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

I opened it to allow Azrian inside.

"Hi", I said, "What's up?"

"I just came in here to see how you were settling in."

I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"I'm settling fine, thank you. This room is beautiful." I gestured the deep red walls and large king sized bed. "Umm... I just got a call from my friend Mary. She wanted to know if I wanted to go running with her."

"And are you?" He asked as he avoided my eyes and began to walk around the room.

"Well, yeah, I think I will. I mean... I haven't hung out with many of my friends in ages."

"And are you saying that's my fault?" He said lowly with his back to me.

"Hey! I never said that! I'm just stating something that's true; I haven't been with my friends recently and they've been wondering where I am, what I've been up to."

"Well, I forbid you to go."

"W-what?" I was obviously confused. Didn't he hear what I just said? And then I grew angry. "I don't need your _permission_ to go and see my friends. You don't own me. Who do you think you are!"

His back went rigid at my outburst. He slowly turned around to stare at me with hard, furious eyes.

"And with that you are wrong, Abigail." He stalked towards me predatorily; causing me to in turn back up away from his advances. "I do own you." He took yet another step towards me and I realised that I had stupidly backed myself up against the wall. "You are mine." I was cornered. There was nowhere to escape.

Azrian braced his hands at either side of my head; caging me in.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered. "I thought we were getting along, I thought that we were past this; that you had changed."

"You belong to me." He replied, as if that made it all better.

"I belong to no one," I gritted through my teeth. I pushed him and surprisingly he backed up away from me to give me room.

There seemed to be remorse in his eyes, but I was tired of this. I was tired of these games, these different sides to his personality. I decided to tell him this.

"I'm tired of these different sides of you. One minute your considerate and caring, the next you're back to being this vampire caveman."

He seemed baffled.

"Vampire caveman?" He frowned.

"Well, you're a vampire and yet you have this whole caveman complex, like 'uhhh. I cave-man. I have wo-man. Wo-man mine. Uhhhhh. Clobber her head and drag her back to my cave' type of quality about you."

It was silent for about a heart beat but then surprisingly Azrian's face lit up in a bewildered grin. "Did you honestly just imitate a caveman voice at me?"

"What I mean is; you have to let me live my own life!"

His face sobered. "I'm just worried about you leaving without any protection. What if the Drakens are out there? They could take you in order to get to me. I cannot allow that."

I remembered that the Drakens where those soulless humans who killed vampires.

"It's a risk we're going to have to take. I need to get out and have a life again. I need to see my friends. I am not arguing with you on this anymore." I went to find some shorts, a t-shirt and my trainers.

His face stoic; Azrian left the room.

...

"Right, Abby, you ready to do this?" Asked Mary as we began stretching our legs before the run. I muttered a 'sure' in response as my mind was still on Azrian and how confused and frustrated he made me feel.

"Okay. God, Abby, I'm so happy you're here. I really need someone to help me get into shape. I mean, I'm getting so fat!" I just gave her a look.

"Mare... shut up." I said.

Mary Brown-Walters is anything but fat. Actually, she's pretty damn perfect looking. Her half Filipino/half English decent allows her skin to be a naturally golden brown, her long dark brown hair is straight and it never frizzes in Hong Kong's humid weather, and her pin-legs look great in high heels. I was actually really surprised that she had asked me to go on a run because 'exercise' and 'Mary' are not two words that are normally used in the same sentence. And despite the name, Mary is nothing like the Holy Mother, if you know what I mean. She's our resident party girl; always up for a good night out.

We began our run down Shouson Hill: an upmarket residential area in Hong Kong. Just before we descended down towards Deep Water Bay I realised that Mary had dropped behind me.

Slowing down; I craned my neck to see if she was alright. Even though I could not hear her through my iPod, I knew by the adamant hand gestures that she wanted me to continue without her. I left Mary amongst the mangrove and palm trees with her hands braced on her knees as I made my way down.

I realised too late that I would have to run along beside Deep Water Bay Beach alone. My heart lurched and I shuddered when remembering _that_ beach. I made sure not to stray from the pavement onto the sand.

Memories assaulted me as I thought back to that day seven years ago on this beach. Memories that have been plaguing me ever since.

Determined not to cry; I just kept running, like always.

...

"I really just don't know how you can run that far without breaking down, Abby. You're a machine!" Mary exclaimed next to me as we lay back on a couple of sun loungers at the Hong Kong Cricket Club.

Mary took another sip of her iced lemon tea before continuing. "I just don't think exercise is for me!" She laughed.

I smiled stiffly; my thoughts still on my old memories.

"Any way, enough about me. How are you and Adam?"

I choked on my own iced tea. When I could breathe again, I answered, "Umm... I broke up with Adam on my birthday, Mary."

"Oh... how come you didn't say anything? Is this why you're being so distant recently? Jemma and I have been really worried about you."

"I'm sorry that you guys were worried, I just didn't really want to talk about it."

"Well, what happened? Why did you break up?"

"He just wasn't the guy I thought he was."

When I did not elaborate, Mary decided not to ask any more questions about him. Yet, I could tell she was upset with me; that I was not being as honest with her as I usually was. So I decided to let something slip.

"Well... there kinda is another guy..." I trailed off, but it was enough to get Mary hooked.

"What! Who?"

"He's called Azrian, I know; weird name, but I think it's an old one. He sort of knew Adam, and he was there when we broke up. I don't really know how to label our... relationship because we aren't really going out and I'm not sure if I even like him."

"But...?" She prodded.

"But there's something about him. We have, I dunno, like really good chemistry or something. And I know he's out of my league and older and dangerous, I can't seem to get him out of my head."

"Oohhh! A bad boy! Nice." Only Mary would think something like that.

"Yup. He's the ultimate bad boy. He's just so frustrating! His mood can just change on a whim and I never know what he's thinking."

"How old is he?"

"Old. Uhh... I mean old-er. I'm not exactly sure, but he looks around 24."

"Ahh that's okay! I know that Jemma's boyfriend, Mick, looks like he's 27 or something."

"So have you met him then?" I asked; trying to get the topic off me.

Mary frowned and began to worry her bottom lip.

"What is it Mare?" I questioned; worried about her suddenly sombre behaviour.

"Well, it's just that I haven't seen Jemma since school finished. She seems really closed off and can only spend time with her boyfriend, who I haven't met so I don't know what he's like."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Not yet, but I was thinking of doing it today."

"Okay, well let me know what she says, but if you think something is still off or if she doesn't answer we'll go and see her together."

"Deal!" Mary smiled; obviously relieved.

"Anyway, Abby," Mary continued, "I should be getting home, but call me sometime and we can hang out again, but probably not running!" She laughed and this time I joined in, though my thoughts were still on Deep Water Bay Beach.

...

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took a while again to update! I really have no excuses which aren't lame :( but it's true that I've just been extremely busy lately!**

**Anyway, you'll find out in the next chapter about what happened to Abby 7 years ago on the beach. **

**Also I was wondering what you guys thought on something – It's just that a chapter or two in the future might be considered M for Mature, but I'm not sure if I should change the rating? Would that be easier than alerting readers that a certain chapter is M before they read it? Or should I just change the entire story to M? Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks! Please review :) **


	23. Always You

Always You

_Oh the elements I do not fear but I fall apart when you appear  
Cause you are the greatest  
The greatest disaster._

After Mary left to go home I decided to make my way back to Azrian's house.

As I was picking up my belongings, I felt a drop of water fall on my cheek. Frowning, I looked up heavenwards to see dark rain clouds forming. It was then that I saw the dragonflies zooming around. I could always tell from the behaviour of dragonflies whether or not it was going to rain.

_Great_. I thought. When Hong Kong rains, it pours.

I frowned again, thinking of the beach. I could not seem to get it out of my head.

...

**Azrian POV**

Abigail came home in a bad mood. I could tell that much. She barely said anything over dinner, even when my men came to join us. Rein tried to engage in a topic about human food with her, obviously still fascinated by that bacon stuff, but she was quiet and withdrawn from them as well. I guess it was not me that she was in the mood with.

She softly said goodnight to all of us, but as she walked away, I saw this faraway, sad look in her eyes that chilled me to the bone.

I decided to let her have her alone time. I'm sure I'll find out soon enough what is troubling her anyway.

...

I woke up to thunder crashing. It rattled the windows and shook me from out of my slumber. It was raining. And it was raining hard.

_Must be a typhoon_. I absently thought to myself with the wind and rain beating repeatedly against the outside walls of this large house. It was not uncommon for Hong Kong to have terrible rain storms during the summer.

I was about to ease myself back into the bed sheets; trying to find some peace from my chaotic life, when I realised that something was... wrong.

I abruptly sat up.

I cast my senses out and growled.

Abigail was not home. She had left. But to where? And why in this torrential downpour? I had to go and find out.

...

**Abigail POV**

Need to be numb. I take a swig from the bottle. I don't even wince now at the burn going down my raw throat.

Why did I come here? I knew this would have been a bad idea. But I really just needed a drink after thinking about today, yet I knew I couldn't do it at his house full of vampires. So I went here. I went to this beach.

Another swig of white wine goes down.

"Why?" I mutter. "Why?" I say a little bit louder.

Another drink.

"Why! Why! WHY!" I scream.

Wetness forms down my cheeks. I am not sure if it's the rain or tears.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!"

I'm sobbing now, I notice vaguely. I'm on my knees, on the wet sand.

I angrily stand up and stubble forward. The rough sand grazes my knees as I do. I barely notice the sting.

I make it to the water. I watch the swells break across the shore. The water looks dark; nothing like the bluey-green I remember. But then again, I have not been to the beach in a very long time.

The storm makes the sea angry. The waves break noisily, the water crashing backwards and forewords, the rain merging it all together.

I feel like the sea right now.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK!"

I'm trying to breathe. I need to clear my throat. I drink some more.

"COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK!"

I think I can hear someone saying my name, but it's probably just the wind. Or just wishful thinking.

I have fallen to my knees again. I am cold now.

"Come back. Please Mum, come back," I whisper to the ocean as tears continue to streak my face.

The bottle drops by my feet. I pick my hands up to hide my eyes from the world.

And then suddenly, strong arms pick me up from my waist and twist me around to lean into a heavily defined torso.

Hands stroke through my hair, just like when _she_ used to do it. I shut my eyes.

I do not know how long we sat there; his hands in my hair with me in his lap, but all too soon my tears had stopped and he had pulled away to look at me.

Even in the rain with messed up, windswept hair; Azrian looked gorgeous. I almost started crying again when I saw him. Almost.

His eyes, I noticed, were wild. He sniffed deeply.

It was then I realised how much pain he must have been in. I had been drinking and my knees were cut from stumbling over before.

But he had refrained. He had let me cry out all of my pain without any interruptions or explanations. He had not shouted at me for leaving the house. He had come after me.

Suddenly sober, I leaned forward; ready to take the plunge.

**Azrian POV**

Who was this sad, broken girl before me? She looked like Abigail. But the Abigail I knew was always so strong and defiant. I think I finally found her in one of her rare vulnerable moments. And she was beautiful to me, despite the red teary eyes and messed up hair.

I was struggling so hard not to bite her. Her blood smelled delicious and that, mixed with the alcohol she had been drinking, was intoxicating in itself. But I could not do that to her. Not now when she was so obviously upset.

I wanted her, needed her.

I clenched my jaw tight, trying not to kiss her, bite her, take her on this wet sandy beach.

But then the impossible happened.

Abigail leaned over to rest more firmly in my lap. She placed one small dainty hand on my shoulder. Looked me in the eyes so that I would know what she wanted to do. And then she kissed me.

I sighed. _Finally_. I wanted to melt.

Soft, such soft lips pressed gently to mine. Her little tongue glazed my bottom lip, allowing me to know what she wanted. I opened up and let her in and it was heaven. A low moan came from her and I think that was my undoing.

Grabbing the back of her head, I sank my fingers into her lush wet blonde hair and tilted her head back to deepen the kiss. I could tell that she was taken aback by the ferocity of my kiss, but after a couple of heartbeats, her passion met mine as she pressed her chest against my own. I liked this side of her. She was demanding but still soft and sweet. I growled as her tongue brushed against mine.

I half expected her to pull away, as she usually did, like she was afraid of me again.

But she did not.

For someone with so little experience in being intimate with men, she was an incredible kisser. She shivered as I nipped her lip gently. I had never known pleasure quite like this before.

We broke apart briefly so that she could breathe.

"We should go inside before the rain gets too bad," I suddenly said, even though I wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment forever. But the thought of a warm house with Abigail seemed even more appealing.

"I'm not afraid of the weather," she whispered. Her breath fanned out around my face and I could hear her rapid heart beating.

"Are you still afraid of me?" I asked.

She paused and considered my words. "I think I'm afraid of you in an entirely different way. Not so much as afraid, more... cautious maybe? I never know what to expect with you. My reactions are always so unpredictable when you're around. You make me crazy!"

I could not tell if she thought this was a good thing or not, but then she smiled at me.

I decided that I liked driving her crazy. After all, I felt the same way.

I kissed her as my arms encircled her waist to lift her off the wet sand.

Her hands fitted into my hair in order to hold onto me as we kissed slowly and languidly whilst the rain poured and the thunder shook the beach. The lightning continued to flash in the distance over that dark, dark water.

...

**Abigail POV**

My emotions were in turmoil.

Azrian had driven me back to his house and we did not say much on the way.

My mind was still reeling from that kiss...

We were in his room now. The thunderstorm was still occurring outside.

After changing into my simple pyjamas of boxers and an oversized t-shirt, we crawled into his bed.

I felt warm and comforted, but not in a sexual way, despite being in bed together.

Azrian was only wearing a pair of clean, black jogging pants, yet I was not fazed by his obviously well-defined and muscled chest. Okay, well maybe a little...

I was snuggled up under his arm as we propped ourselves up against his large, feathered pillows and watched the storm outside.

I shivered thinking about the weather out there and what I had been doing out there before Azrian showed up. I guess it should not have shocked me that he was able to easily find me. He had drunk my blood after all. _He will always be able to find you_. Adam's words reverberated again in my head.

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing out there?" Azrian murmured in that deep, sensual voice of his.

I knew he was going to bring this up. I had been waiting for it. Yet that still did not mean that I wanted it to happen.

I sighed; my thoughts turning dark and sad.

Running along that beach today and seeing that it was going to rain I had snapped something inside of me.

I decided to tell him my tale, though I guess he probably already knew it if Adam had done his job as an Informer correctly. Wasn't Azrian already well-aware of my family history? I guess he just wanted to hear it from me. And really, it felt somewhat of a relief to finally get it out.

"I've never really talked about it to someone before," I began, "but I'll tell you."

I shut my eyes and looked away from him.

"Go on."

_When I remember that day I immediately remember that it was not an ideal day to be going to the beach. There were rain clouds forming, but my Mum insisted that it would be okay. And I guess at first she was right; there were intervals where the hot Hong Kong sun would peak out from behind the clouds. The sun would light up the whole beach; illuminating the life-guard towers, the small, mostly Asian, children playing in the surf and the young couples hoping to get a tan. _

_Though even at ten years old, I could tell that this trip was pretty pointless. _It's going to rain soon_, I kept telling my Mother. She would ignore me and tell me to stop whining and complaining and just have fun._

_And for a while I did. I collected seashells, the prettiest I could find, and brought them back over to my mother who would smile politely and say that I had such an eye for finding the best shells on the beach. I would swell up with pride and go back out again to scrounge Deep Water Bay looking for more to show off to her._

_After a while that, however, became boring. _

_I told her repeatedly that I was getting bored, but she would just tell me to stop being grumpy and enjoy myself._

_She smiled when she said this._

_My Mother always loved the beach._

_I went off to sulk under a palm tree nearby._

_More time passed whilst my mother sat there with my pretty little seashells, but she never said that we could leave yet._

_I got up and asked her if I could go and swim out to those circular pontoons further out in the water, though still within the protective shark net. I had been watching all of the older girls and boys do it. I saw the way they laughed and joked around when they reached it; some sunbathed on them, others would push each other back into the water._

_Mum frowned and looked up at the sky. It had grown darker. _

"_No." She said. "The weather is getting worse and I don't want you swimming when the storm comes."_

_I thought that this was so unfair. It seemed that I was not allowed to do anything that day, expect sit quietly or collect dumb seashells._

_I fumed silently beside her; giving in to my childish anger._

_When the first drop of rain came, my Mum finally decided that it was time to go home._

_On impulse, I ran to the water. I heard her behind me, calling me back, asking what I was doing. _

_I remember the water felt cool against my arms and legs, and I delighted in the sensation of the rain merging with the ocean. I remember laughing._

_But then I realised that the sea had grown dark, not the jade green it usually was. _

_I panicked; not liking how I did not know what was beneath me. I had not swum out that far, but I realised that the older kids were not out on the pontoons anymore, and that the ocean had turned choppy and rough. _

_My arms flapped around; trying to swim back to shore, but I was weak and the sea was too turbulent. _

_Suddenly a small motor boat arrived and a life guard threw a buoy at me to hold onto as he lifted me aboard. _

_We made it back to the beach in one piece and I was so relieved._

_The sand was wet and had turned muddy. The rain was really coming down now and I could see flashes of lightning. But I could not see my Mum anywhere. _

_My throat had choked up; thinking that she had gone home without me. _

_But then I heard another life guard speak. _

_I could not understand the Cantonese words but I heard the despair behind them. There was someone else that had been rescued from the water, but from the way the guard was panting and acting over them, it was obvious that they were not as lucky as I was._

_I small crowd had begun to form around the group and I pushed my way through to see what was happening. _

I paused from telling my story to look at Azrian through my teary eyes.

"It was her," I whispered to him.

His own eyes mirrored back my pain, yet they also showed me tender understanding and concern for me. I gathered strength from those eyes and I continued.

_They said she had gone into the water to get me back. They said she should have left it to the life guards to retrieve me. They said she was not as lucky as me in the end._

_And it was all my fault. I was the stubborn, selfish, irrational one. The one who had disobeyed what my Mum said and went into that water. _

_And for what? To show her that I was not going to listen to her anymore? To demonstrate to her that I could do whatever the hell I wanted? _

_And now she's dead. _

_And it's all my fault._

...

Azrian spent some time after that comforting me, telling me that no, it was not all my fault; that I should not always blame the actions of others on myself.

I guess it was a little bit like Heath all over again.

But I know that it was my own actions that had changed the scene of events that day. It was _because_ of me that she went into the water.

I know my Dad does not really forgive me after all these years.

But that is okay.

I don't forgive myself either.

...

**Hey guys! So sorry about the slightly depressing chapter :( **

**More to come soon! Review prrrrease :D**

**Lyrics are Elements by A Fine Frenzy. And previous chapter was Crashing Down by Dead Poetic.**


	24. Shadows

Shadows

**Hey everybody! I have finally decided after a lot of consideration that I am going to change this story to 'M' and whilst content in this chapter may be a little tame, I know that in my future chapters a lot of it will become too mature for some readers. So I am sorry if this really puts anyone out. There won't be any bad stuff to look out for, but a lot of the scenes with Abby and Azrian will get a lil bit steamy! **

**Anyway, to make up for the delay I have made this chapter incredibly long and I hope that y'all enjoy it :D**

_A long night spent with your most obvious weaknesses  
You start shaking at the thought  
You are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not_

I woke up frowning, which must have indicated that this was not a good start to the day. But oh God was I comfy. I could lay in this bed forever. My head had sunk into the enormous white, feather-stuffed pillows and the large duvet hugged me nicely as I curled up on my side. I blinked my eyes open to realise that the sunlight peaking through the slightly opened curtains was the reason for my waking up.

Groaning, I rolled over to snuggle the other side of the bed, which was away from the sun, only to then grasp that I was not alone.

My eyes flew open this time to see Azrian with one of his arms across my rib cage, which had not moved away from its position despite me moving around. And he was asleep.

I do not think I had ever seen him look so relaxed and peaceful; two words that I would normally never use to describe Azrian, who was always so intense around me.

With the bright light of the morning cutting across his calm face, I was able to appreciate his strong jaw, chiselled cheekbones and soft raven hair that had fallen across his pale face. Why had someone so perfect be interested in someone like me?

Even though he was asleep, Azrian seemed to have this strange effect on me. My heart beat picked up and I was finding it harder and harder to breathe. Despite looking so at ease, I knew that he could wake up and turn deadly in a snap. Yet, this did not make me as scared of him like I was when we initially met. Yes, he had threatened me and broken my wrist, but he had apologised for that and had saved my life and looked after me numerous of times after.

Maybe it was the sunlight hitting his eyes, or perhaps the increased tempo of my heart, but Azrian then woke up. His captivating mossy green eyes pierced mine, and again I was finding it impossible to breathe.

"What's wrong, Abigail?" His deep, hypnotic voice asked me.

"N-nothing," I said embarrassed. "I'm sorry that I woke you."

Azrian's lips twitched as if he was about to give a small smile.

"Your heart is beating quite fast," he murmured with an amused glint in those wicked green eyes. He shifted his body even closer to mine, which undoubtedly made my treacherous heart beat pick up even more. I began to nibble my bottom lip and his eyes drew to the movement, fixated.

I released my lip. My chest rose up and down, my breathing had gone hard. Azrian raised his large, calloused hand to touch the soft skin of my throat. I knew he could feel the blood throbbing against my jugular, but the moment his skin touched mine, I was in bliss. I closed my eyes as desire pooled at my belly.

I heard Azrian's sharp intake of breath and then a growl as he smelled my longing. He moved even closer against me and it felt as if a bird was trying to take flight behind my rib cage.

His index finger lifted my chin and I opened my eyes to look up at him. His own eyes burned into mine with such intensity that I felt like I would combust into flames if he did not stop touching me.

"Abigail," he said in longing. His faint accent lolled the vowels, making me briefly wonder where he had come from. And then I remembered that it all began with this; his voice calling me for as long as I could remember. I would know his voice anywhere and I could imagine that I would respond to it even in death. For so long I had been constantly haunted by Azrian calling out my name in the night. With a shock, I finally grasped that he had been waiting for me for years, and despite the fact that probably at first Azrian had just wanted me for my blood, now he just wanted me. All this time I had relentlessly pushed him away, but I knew now that I could not deny my feelings any longer.

Azrian noticed the revelation in my eyes, but he must have mistaken it for hesitation or reluctance because he then began grudgingly moving away from me and his hand fell from my neck.

I threw my arms around his neck, therefore essentially taking him by surprise and allowing him to fall back onto the mattress. The covers fell away to reveal his perfectly defined torso and muscled abs. Wonderful hot tingles spread through me like wildfire and I straddled his lap, whilst his bulging biceps reached up to hold me steady.

My blonde hair cascaded down in front of me as I leaned over him. Azrian's eyes were locked to mine as he looked at me in both bewilderment and hunger, and my stomach continued to flutter.

I gave him a smile before going down to kiss him greedily.

Azrian moaned as he kissed me back in full force and I loved that I could ignite that form of response out of him. His lips pressed against mine so aggressively, yet desperately, almost as if he were terrified that I would stop. My oversized t-shirt bagged in front of me and Azrian trailed his hands lovingly over my exposed tan stomach. Everywhere he touched burned. He had this way of making me feel so dainty and delicate in his arms that drove me insane with want for him.

He clutched me to him and flipped us over so that he would become the dominating one on top. I let out a joyous laugh as it was such an Azrian thing to do. For a second, he seemed in awe at the sound of my laughter as if he never expected me to be happy around him. I was desperate now to make him equally happy so I pressed myself against him and kissed those intoxicating lips.

I had rested a palm on his muscled torso, but now I moved it down to loop my fingers in the waistband on his drawstring sweats. Azrian pulled back to look at me questioningly but the happy delirium in his eyes proved that he wanted this even more than I did.

I was about to tell him how much he meant to me and how badly I wanted to be with him, when a sudden knocking boomed throughout the room, which broke us out of our passionate haze.

"Azrian! Open up!"

I recognised Charles' voice filtering through the woodwork and my heart picked up at the way Azrian's body had tensed up in anger.

When none of us made a move or spoke in response, Charles seemed it would be a good idea to burst into the room.

He appeared honestly surprised to see me there with Azrian, which made me believe that he could not have possibly known what was going on in here.

Charles' eyes widened and his mouth gaped in shock, but it was Azrian's reaction which startled me most.

He moved too quickly for my mind to comprehend, but somehow I was shoved behind him. Azrian let out a huge snarl, his lips were pulled back over his teeth and his eyes narrowed dangerously. I was reminded of a giant cat in the wilderness, like a jaguar or another huge predator, protecting their mate... or their food.

Charles also seemed to realise what position he had put himself in, so he held up in his hands in the universal 'I come in peace' sign. This did nothing, however, to ease Azrian, and I was reminded that he really was not human. Azrian's body shifted as if he was tensing to spring and attack Charles.

My shock left me and I found myself speaking up.

"Stop! Azrian, it's okay! It's only Charles!" I was terrified that he would hurt the other vampire; someone I suspected to be his best friend, or as close to a friend that Azrian allowed himself to have.

His body was still tense so I reached out to touch his shoulder, not caring whether this would make him snap at me instead.

Fortunately, my touch seemed to sooth him and his body relaxed, yet he still did not move from his protective position.

Charles seemed to clear his throat, but for his credit he did not appear as frightened as someone else would have let on.

"I am sorry to interrupt," Charles kept his voice cool and levelled as to not upset Azrian more, "but something has come up and we really need you down there to help make sense of it."

After a pause, Azrian stiffly nodded.

"I'll be down in a minute," he said gruffly, almost as if forming coherent words was too much for him.

Charles inclined his head and left the room.

I let out a breath that I did not know I had been holding and Azrain got up to search for a shirt to wear.

I sat there on the bed, unsure of what to do.

Finally I spoke up.

"How long do you think you'll be?" I asked hesitantly.

Azrian's eyes were tense as he walked around the room changing, but they softened as he looked over at me on the bed.

"I'm not sure," he said, "but you have to know that I would want nothing more than to stay here with you. However, from what Charles said, it seems as if this must be something important."

"Okay," I smiled and nodded. I must have looked somewhat pitiful or alone there on his bed because he walked a couple of steps towards me. His eyes burned passionately and I could feel my heart picking up again, which was almost his undoing. I could tell that he wanted nothing more than to stay.

"When I come back we'll talk some more and continue..." His thoughts trailed off and I could see that it hurt his self-control if he continued thinking about what he wanted to do with me. Desire rolled off me again and he groaned and took a step back. I nodded to let him know that I understood and he abruptly left the room.

With nothing else to do, I decided to go into Azrian's en suite bathroom to have a shower. Even though I really did not want to get the lovely woodsy scent that was so distinctly Azrian off me, I knew that my hair was a mess from all of the dramatics at the beach last night. The warm shower felt like heaven on my skin and as I stayed in there I finally thought I could start being happy for the first time in a long time. The pain from losing my mother at the beach seven years ago was dulling as I stood there thinking of Azrian.

...

**Azrian POV**

When Charles came to tell me that they needed me downstairs I thought that nothing could be more urgent than Abigail finally giving into me. The feelings she ignited inside me were monumental. I had thought I was incapable of feeling this way towards anybody, especially her. She was only meant to be my Bleeder, nothing more.

But she was so, so much more to me.

However, when Charles and the rest of my men finally did tell me what was going on, I knew that I needed to protect Abigail at all costs.

...

**Abigail POV**

I waited around for hours for Azrian to come back, but obviously there was something major going on.

I wondered around outside the room were the meeting was taking place, but I could hardly decipher which voices were whose, let alone what they were saying in there.

In the kitchen, I realised that the food had almost run out. I checked my wallet and saw that I had plenty of money to run down to the supermarket and stock up.

I slipped out the house and walked down the road where I knew there was a 'Wellcome', which was a branch of grocery stores in Hong Kong, nearby.

I was so immersed in shopping as I explored the aisles that I was hardly looking where I was going that I almost knocked over someone with my trolley.

"I am so sorry!" I gasped, looking over to see who I needed to apologise to. I was pleasantly surprised to see it was someone I recognised.

Actually, make that two people I recognised.

"Jack!" I all but screamed as I ran over to give him a hug similar to the one I gave him at my father's party at our house. Was that only the other weekend?

Jack looked pleased to see me as his face broke out into a huge grin. Before meeting Adam and Azrian, I used to think that my neighbour was one of the hottest guys ever, and his smile really did make him seem unbelievably cute.

Standing next to him was another friend, one I had not seen in ages.

"And Alexei! What are you both doing here?" I gave Alexei a hug as well and vaguely started to notice that everyone was staring at out reunion.

"Abby," he smiled back at me. Alexei was a few years older than me and he and Jack used to be friends in high school together. I knew Jack because we were neighbours in our backwards fishing village and because our parents were friends, but Alexei and I knew each other from the notorious party-scene in Hong Kong. Alexei was a good-looking Russian with stylishly chocolate brown hair that I knew he spent hours perfecting. When he came out of the closet a few years ago, he admitted to me that he was afraid of losing all of his guy-friends, but this was not the case. Everyone _loved_ Alexei.

"We're here buying ice," Adam explained, "Alexei as an exhibition opening tonight and we were helping setting it up when the caterers realised that they had forgotten to bring ice for the drinks."

"An exhibition?" I squeaked. "You finally got your artwork in an exhibition? Alexei, that's great! I'm so happy for you!" I smiled, genuinely pleased for him as I knew how amazing he was at painting and so glad that somebody else had recognised it too.

"Thanks, Abby. You know what? You should come along! Bring a friend, the more the merrier!" Alexei reached inside his pin-striped blazer's inside pocket to produce two invitations. It said that the show was start at seven o'clock this evening at his house. "I decided to have it at my parent's house because we have so much open space. There's free champagne and wine so don't tell me that you can't make it." Alexei smiled knowingly at me. He knew my weakness for a good glass of Merlot.

"I think I will come, and not just for the free booze either. I am really, really pleased for you, Alex!"

Alexei smiled modestly, but I knew he was thrilled from all the praise.

"Anyway, what are _you_ doing here on the Peak, Abby?" Jack asked me. "I came over to your house a few times because I know your Dad is away on a business trip, but you never seem to be at home."

"Oh, well I'm, uh, staying at a... friend's house here on the Peak whilst Dad's gone."

"A friend, huh?" Alexei grinned mischievously whilst lifting an eyebrow. "Where does this 'friend' happen to live?"

I gave him Azrian's address and Alexei's eyes widened in shock.

"Wow, Abs, some lucky friend you have. That street is full of rich mansions!"

I rolled my eyes at Alexei because I knew that he lived around there too.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you guys later tonight." I smiled again and let them hurry away before all the ice would melt.

I practically skipped back to Azrian's since I was really looking forward to taking him out tonight and introducing him to my friends.

Unfortunately, when I got home Azrian was nowhere to be found.

After searching everywhere for him, I spotted Gabriel leaning against one of the columns outside.

"Gabriel," I said so that he would turn around. He raised an eyebrow, which I guess meant that I was to continue. "I was wondering where Azrian was."

"Oh, that." He puffed out a breath. "He went out."

My stomach dropped and my good mood evaporated. "Oh. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Not really," Gabriel replied lazily, "but I gathered it would be quite late."

"Damn," I muttered.

"Is everything alright? Anything I can help you with?" He smiled suggestively and I remembered that he had called me 'feisty' before.

I frowned at him. "No." I walked away.

When I got back into Azrian's room I decided that I would support Alexei anyway. If Azrian wanted to find me if he got back in time he could meet me there. I left him a note on the dresser with the invitation and explaining where I was. I looked at the clock on my mobile and saw that I did not have long to get ready, so I rushed around the room gathering everything that would make me look presentable.

...

Alexei was right. There was definitely enough room to host his exhibition at his house, which was only a couple of streets away from Azrian's. Although his house was not as classical looking as Azrain's, it was still pretty impressive with white stone walls, red brickwork on the rooftops and valets parking the cars when they drove into the round drive way, which was decorated with a small fountain amongst rose bushes.

I gave my invitation to the doorman and entered to the sound of a band softly playing in the background. Some people, I noticed, were dancing to the music, whilst others walked around the varying rooms looking at Alexei's masterpieces with champagne flutes held elegantly in their hands.

This crowd was very different from the one I was used to. I usually hung out with the party-goers who frequented the dark smoky clubs in Lan Kwai Fong or inside the bars in Wan Chai whilst prostitutes waited on the sidewalk outside. Somehow, I doubted I would not see any jello-shots or flip-flops in here tonight.

I was glad that I had decided to dress up for this occasion. I was wearing a floor length black evening dress made out of light cotton so that I would not get too hot in the Hong Kong summer weather. My dress was mostly backless and the thick straps that held it up were adorned with faux-diamond like crystals. I had even decided to wear black strappy heels; something I never did since I was already taller than my peers. I had also worn my hair up by looping my curls together in a stylish hair-do, which was held in place by some more small diamonds, although I had left a few curls down in order to frame my face nicely. Overall, I was pleased with the way I looked and was glad that I had thought to wear something else besides my usual summer dresses and shorts.

After picking up a flute of champagne myself, I heard my name called behind me. I turned to see Mary there with Jack. They were both dressed to the nines as well. Before when I bumped into Jack at the supermarket he was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt, now he looked even more handsome when wearing black dress pants and a white shirt that he had left unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up. Like I mentioned previously, before I met any vampires, I used to have a huge crush on Jack.

Mary, of course, always looked stunning. She was wearing a white, slightly frilly summer dress, which was splashed with orange and pink flowers. The dress showed off her petite frame and brown pin-legs. I suddenly felt too tall and plain in comparison to her, but I knew it was not her fault. Mary always looked amazing compared to everyone else; it was just an expected fact.

"Hey guys," I smiled and made my way over to them. "You both look great."

"You too, Abby," Jack said appreciatively as his gaze travelled over my body. A few weeks ago, I would have relished the way Jack was looking at me, but now... now I was unaffected by it. I just wanted Azrian.

"Want to go look around the artwork?" Mary asked.

Jack and I both agreed and I had a really fun time admiring Alexei's work. He had painted numerous scenes of Hong Kong. Some paintings showed us modern life here in this city, whilst others portrayed the more traditional side of Hong Kong. Alexei really did have an eye for depicting such beautiful landscapes and emotions from the people on the canvases.

After looking around the exhibition, our trio went over to congratulate the artist who was surrounded by many admirers and press all striving for his attention.

When Alexei saw us approaching, however, he managed to slip away from his entourage. Again, he modestly rebuked any praised we had for him, but the little smile he wore showed that he knew what a success he was. We all got more champagne and toasted him and our laughter ringed through the house.

...

**Arizian POV**

I had spent all day looking for Mikhail with Charles and Rein, but to no avail.

Defeated we returned back to the house on the Peak and I was growing even more nervous at the thought of that monster roaming the streets of Hong Kong. Why was he here? What did he want?

"Don't worry, Azrian. We'll find him." Rein assured me.

Earlier, Charles had told me that there had been some sightings of Mikhail in the vampire club, Inferno, and I wondered if he had been there that night that I brought Abigail there. I had to keep her close by when danger like Mikhail was lurking. I was beginning to get an idea for what those cloaked figures Abigail had seen were from. I was wrong in assuming it was the Drakens stalking her; instead, I knew them to be spies from Mikhail.

Rein continued to reassure me. "Don't worry, Azrian. We'll catch your brother."

...

**Abigail POV**

I had limited myself to only drinking two glasses of champagne and one glass of wine. After last night, I was beginning to see what a mess alcohol was doing to me. I really needed to cut back, but it was getting so hard.

Fortunately, Alexei had distracted me by insisting that we all must dance. I never usually danced to this type of music, and this protest of mine reminded me of the time Azrian took me to Inferno and I had complained that the music there was too difficult to dance to as well. However, the band here was playing ballroom music, an opposite of the hard rock the vampire club played.

Jack, however, was good partner to have and he led me across the room perfectly. I was having such a good time laughing and dancing with my friends that it took me a while to recognise the presence I felt in the room.

Azrian. Azrian was here. I knew it in the way my heart beat faster and in the way my body tensed. My _blood_ knew he was here. It was beating through my body for him.

I stopped mid-dance and nearly collided with Mary and Alexei. Jack looked at me questioningly, so I made up some lame excuse about using the bathroom. I had to find Azrian.

My eyes roamed over the room, but I immediately felt him off in the corner of the room where the upper level had cast a shadow.

I all but ran over there, but when I reached the place I thought he was hiding, he was nowhere to be seen. I turned back around to see if he had moved into the light of the room, but again, I could not find him in the sea of people. I was becoming disappointed and upset that I was not near him, so much so that I felt almost depressed, but then suddenly strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist; pulling me back into the darkness.

I smiled and gave a little girly squeal of delight as I pressed my back against his torso. I was so happy that he was with me that it seemed I was turning into some pathetic giggly high school girl, which I guess I kind of was.

I tried to turn around to give him a kiss but his firm hands kept me in place.

"Azrian!" I laughed. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" His voice hissed in my ear, immediately killing my happy mood and ending my futile struggles against him.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. What had I done wrong?

"Why the _hell_ would you go running off like this? Do you have any idea how worried I was to find out you weren't at home?"

"Oh, Azrian! I'm really sorry! I thought you would find my note and invitation. I didn't mean to worry you, but I was suddenly invited to this by my friend. It's his exhibition and I really wanted to come and support him."

I realised that the old me would have taken Azrian's tone the wrong way, but I knew that he was just over-protective of me and did not want any of those Drakens to follow me here.

"It doesn't look like you're sorry," he hissed again. "Tell me, did you like having that boy's arms around you? Did you enjoy the way he looked at you?"

I realised that 'that boy' was Jack. Azrian made it sound like he was saying a dirty word.

"Azrian, would you stop!" I snapped. So, okay, I guess there was still some of the old me around, but really? It was totally unfair what he was accusing me of. "It was innocent _dancing_ with a _friend_. I've already apologised for not finding somewhere more obvious for you to find my note. I thought you would enjoy being here, with me, with my friends. And, by the way, jealously does not suit you."

"Oh I found your note." He said, still sounding angry.

Now I was even more confused.

"So, what's the problem?"

He breathed out a sigh. "Okay, I apologise in turn for overreacting. But don't you ever, _ever_ leave without telling me again."

"Why? Is something wrong? Are there Drakens really trying to find us and hurt me?" I asked, panic filling my voice.

"Something like that," Azrian muttered and I wondered what he was not telling me, but I had no time to act on it when I hear Mary calling out my name.

"Abby? Abby?" She called, searching around the room. "Where do you think she went?" She asked Jack, who was searching with her.

"She said the bathroom, but she didn't head off in that direction. Maybe something's wrong?"

They continued to search and I wanted to alert them to wear I was standing, but the tight way Azrian was holding me indicated that he did not want me to. When they moved towards the other side of the room, I spoke up.

"Come on; let me introduce you to my friends." I tried to walk out of his arms, but his ever constant tight grip would not let me. "Azrian," I began firmly, "I'll introduce you to them and then we'll go home, okay?"

He sighed and loosened his grip, but made no move towards the centre of the party.

"Abigail," his voice murmured as he trailed the back of his fingers down my exposed spine, which made me burn for him even more. "When will you see that soon you're going to have to leave this life?"

I was dumbfounded.

"What?" I whispered.

"You are going to live forever, whilst your friends will grow old and die. As a Bleeder, you will never be able to grow old with them. You should let them go."

Sadness pierced through me as I realised what he said was true. I would be forever young; I could stop aging whenever I wanted like that man on the boat had said. But my friends and family would die. However, anger overrode my sadness.

"I don't have to give them up now!" I snapped. "I still have a few more years right? Until I stop the aging process, they can be around me."

"You don't belong in their world anymore," he said, not unkindly. "You belong with me now." He did not say this in his usual possessive way; it was more like he was stating a sad fact of life.

"Are you saying I belong with you out here? Hiding in the shadows?"

"Yes."

I blinked back tears and let Azrian hold me.

We stood there in the darkness, looking out at the light.

...

I convinced Azrian to let me say goodbye to my friends whilst he waited in the corner of the room. I made up some excuse about not feeling well and needing to go home. It seemed that nowadays I was always making excuses not to be with my friends anymore.

We were back in Azrian's room, but now it was kind of accepted that it was my room too. Someone had moved all of my stuff from the guest bedroom into it and now I could see that my stuff had begun to clutter up the bedside tables and other surfaces around the room. I was fully integrating myself in Azrian's life, and despite all of the sadness that came with being with him, it felt natural to see myself making a mark on his room, which was usually so empty of any personal touches.

I could tell he felt terrible about giving me the raw facts about how my life was going to have to change, so he decided to give me some space.

This, however, did not change the fact that being alone together like this was more than both of us could handle. Despite our previous passionate encounter this morning, we decided to tone our desires down a notch. Nevertheless, this did nothing to stop Azrian from coming up behind me when we entered the room and lovingly caress his hand against the bare skin on my back. His touch sent shivers of hot pleasure through my body.

"Have I mentioned that you look beautiful in this dress," he murmured in my ear. His warm breath fanned across my neck; allowing more molten tingles of desire to burn through me.

My low moan must have been a good enough answer for him because he then reached up to start undoing my elaborate hairstyle. The faux-diamonds fell quietly to the floor each time he unpinned one from my curls. When he was done, Azrian ran his hands through my long blonde mane and I just knew that he loved my hair.

He murmured, "Goldilocks", before softly kissing my neck, thus confirming my suspicions about loving my hair.

"Azrian," I moaned, and I could practically feel his delight at the way I said his name.

I was getting so caught up in the moment that I hardly realised that he had begun pushing down the straps of my dress so that it fell down to my bent elbows, which managed to catch it before it completely fell down to pool at my feet. However, now most of my backside was revealed and I could feel my entire body blushing under Azrian's stare, even though my back was to him.

Azrian was still kissing my neck and his hands were continuing to trail hot fire across my skin. It was so easy to get lost in this moment, so easy just to enjoy the feel of his hands and lips exploring me, but Azrian must have felt how tense I had gotten because he pulled back to whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry. We don't have to... not tonight, if you're not ready."

Gratitude and relief came over me. I knew that I was not ready yet.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Azrian briefly left me to fetch my pyjamas and I pulled them on still with my back to him. I knew that he was watching me change and knew that I knew he was watching, but none of that seemed to matter.

I turned around afterwards to see that he had already begun to take off his shirt.

"I usually sleep naked," he admitted without embarrassment, "but don't worry; tonight I'll cover up again."

Was it possible to blush even more? He was so comfortable with his own body, and whilst I knew that I was not totally bad to look at, I don't know how I can ever be ready to feel equal to someone as gorgeous and amazing as Azrian, who has been around for thousands of years. The thought of all the women he must have been with scared me and I was surprised to find myself a little jealous. I was not naive enough to think he was a virgin this entire time, like me.

I turned away from him so that he could change back into those black sweatpants and when he was done he came in front of me to run his fingers through my hair.

"I want you to know that there's no one else at the moment, only you. You're all I want. I will wait until you're ready, I promise."

His words reassured me and I knew that it was hard for him to always constantly hold back for me.

With his hands in my hair, I stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him. Before reaching his lips and whispered, "You're all I want as well, Azrian".

The kiss was different from the others, it was sweeter, something I never expected from Azrian. However, whenever he touched me I always started to lose some control and so the kiss turned even more hot and demanding. Soon we had fallen onto the bed.

We broke apart briefly so that I could breathe but I saw the hunger in his green eyes. I remembered that I had been drinking tonight and I was amazed at how good his self control really was.

I turned my head to the side so that my neck was exposed.

"Do it," I said, "I want you to."

At first, I was unsure whether or not he would reject me, but I should not have worried. Almost without any hesitation, Azrian bit into my neck and pure pleasure radiated between us. We were connected now. I could feel everything he was feeling and I felt that he really did care for me, deeply. And that his affection and want for me scared him because he was not used to feeling like that because for so long he had been so cold and devoid of any true emotions.

All too soon it was over. I was extremely tired now after the bite and my body was experiencing aftershocks of pure pleasure.

Azrian gently laid me back under the covers before kissing me sweetly across the lips. Like the previous night, we curled up to sleep in each other's arms and I felt like I would rather be nowhere else.

I also felt that I could really love this man.

I fell asleep.

...

**Lyrics are Make Damn Sure by Taking Back Sunday.**


	25. Calm Before The Storm

Calm before the storm

_I don't care, no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually what you'll do  
I don't mind  
I don't care  
As long as you're here_

For the next couple of days I was at peace. Azrian and I had fallen into a kind of understanding. We would spend the early mornings lounging in his vast bed, laughing at the other's adorable bed hair and falling comfortable around each other. But that did not dispute the fact that there was always this tension in the air. It was if our bodies were always hyper aware of the other, like two connecting magnets striving to merge ourselves together.

Azrian would have to leave and spend time with his men at closed meetings that I was not allowed to participate in. There was something obviously going on, but no one was telling me. Of course I was curious, especially since the others would leave the house for hours and come back to talk with Azrian. No one would meet my eyes when they did this.

Despite all this secrecy, I was also growing more relaxed around Azrian's men. It turns out that I was not the only one who gets unsettled around Gabriel. I noticed that Rein, Typher and Vane all grow a bit tense whenever he's around.

Rein, on the other hand, was extremely easy going, despite all of that leather he adorns. One day over breakfast he saw me staring at his tribal-looking tattoos on his arm and winked at me.

"Like what you see, Abby?" He smirked, causing me to laugh as his smile was infectious. This caused a low growl from Azrian, who seemed to not like his men mock-flirting with me. I made up with Azrian later that night by kissing him senseless in bed.

Zane and Typher were the only ones that I had not got to know that well, but they seemed polite enough when I was around and obviously respected Azrian enough. Azrian told me that all of his men were very loyal to him for their own reasons, making me curious again to know that had happened in their pasts.

Charles, I found, was the easiest to get along with, probably because I've known him the longest. He also seemed to be the closest friend Azrian allowed himself to have. The way they talked together and the way in which Azrian's body relaxed ever so slightly when Charles was around led me to believe that this English man was probably the closest hope I had to getting to know some of Azrian's past. I made note to try and corner him later and drop some not-so-subtle hints that I wanted to know more about the man I was sleeping next to each night. I would have tried asking Azrian about his own past, but every time I did he would shut me down, and I was getting sick of people not answering my questions.

…

**Azrian POV**

It seemed as if Abigail was starting to become more comfortable and relaxed in my home and around my men, and for that I was grateful. However, Charles had informed me that she was continuing to ask questions about my background. I could not risk telling her about my past; it would be too horrifying, even for her. And there was still the problem of Mikhail reappearing in Hong Kong.

…..

**Abigail POV**

Frustrated that I was not getting any answers out of Charles about Azrian's past, I decided to take a walk. It was only until I had walked a majority of the down the Peak did I realise Azrian had been following me. How was it that my body just seemed to _know_ when he was nearby?

I stopped to alert him that I knew what he up to and waited for him to show himself.

"Hello." He murmured against my ear; causing my stomach to clench at the sound of his voice shivering down my shoulder.

Trying to compose myself I repeated the greeting back coolly as I was still annoyed with him for not opening himself up to me.

He sighed in frustration as I continued my walk downwards.

"Abigail, what is it? I thought we were getting along." He asked as he kept pace with my strides.

"Yeah. I thought we were getting along too, but obviously it seems that I'm untrustworthy since you refuse to tell me anything about your past when I've told you so much about mine. You also refuse to tell me what the hell is going on, and don't give me that look. I know something is up." Azrian's face had been poised to interrupt me when I spat out what was on my mind.

"Alright." He paused. "I'll talk to you, just – where are you going?"

I had turned into St. Michael's Cemetery; revisiting the place where Azrian had first tried to contact me that day when I was with Adam.

I reached the Bauhinia tree and sat down under its leafy shade.

"This is where you first saw me," I said out loud and looked up at him since he had remained standing. I smiled. But at Azrian's stoic face I thought maybe he had forgotten. "You know," I urged, "the time when I thought I had seen someone in the trees over there and it was you. But then you left and someone else was there trying to hurt me."

Surprisingly, Azrian looked like he was dreading telling me about something. He sighed and sat down next to me.

"That wasn't the first time we met."

"Of course it was." I said; obviously baffled by his strange behaviour. It looked as if he was debating about what to tell me but then he spoke.

"Don't be mad."

Of course by now I was indeed getting angry.

"Spit it out," I demanded.

"When you first saw me on that boat I thought maybe you would remember."

"Remember what?" My heart was thumping.

"But I guess you didn't… Abigail, do you remember the time you got lost in Stanley Market when you were five years old?"

Stanley Market is situated on the South side of Hong Kong Island, by the beach. It is a major tourist trap and sells just about anything; ranging from flip-flops to swim suits to jade bracelets to Chinese souvenirs. I let my vague memory take me back.

_I was shopping with my Mum. We had driven down one Saturday afternoon, just the two of us since Dad had to stay at home and work. Mum wanted to buy me new trainers for my first day of Primary School as I would need them for P.E. _

_After purchasing my bright white sneakers, we went for a wonder around the market. To my five year old eyes the place was gigantic. Stall upon brightly coloured stall was covered to the brim with jewels, treasures and colourful items. I remember feeling completely overwhelmed at first and clung on tightly to my Mother's hand; terrified that I would get lost. And then eventually I did. _

_I'm not sure how I did get lost. I was probably distracted by an interesting toy or some sparkly tourist souvenir. When I came to realise that I had lost my Mum, I panicked and ran away from where I had been standing. A stupid choice to make really since she was probably close by. _

_I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and it felt like I couldn't breathe. Everyone was so tall compared to me as I darted in and out between pairs and pairs of legs. A place that had earlier seemed fascinating and safe to me had turned into my own torturous maze._

_I think I was crying out for my Mum and was just about to let the tears fall when someone crouched down next to me. _

_I remember it was a man and that he had such beautiful eyes. _

"_Are you lost?" He asked; his voice deeper than Dad's._

"_Yes," I whispered; scared that if I spoke any louder I would begin crying and I refused to cry. "I lost my Mummy." My bottom lip began to tremble._

"_It's okay. I'll help you find your Mummy." _

_I remember thinking that Mum and Dad had told me to never trust strangers, yet this man's eyes were so pretty…_

_The tall, dark stranger slowly, almost hesitantly, held onto my hand and led me back through the crowds of tourists and locals. We found my Mum near a toy shop._

_I can't really remember much else after that. Just that Mum came down to hug me close to her and that she couldn't thank the stranger enough. And that was it._

"It was you," I whispered to Azrian under the tree.

He just looked at me intently.

I broke the silence.

"You met my Mum… why didn't you say anything?"

His eyes looked sad when he said, "I wanted to tell you. I thought maybe you would have at least recognised some part of me on that boat, but I guess you were young and it was probably all a blur… are you angry with me?"

He seemed genuinely worried that I was mad.

"Angry? No… I'm just confused. Why didn't you tell me about this? Sometimes I think about that day, about getting lost in that market, and I always wonder who that stranger was and what would have happened if he had not shown up to help me."

"I'm sorry; I just didn't know how to tell you. I wanted to say something when you told me about what happened to your Mum at the beach. I was going to tell you that I saw how much your Mother loved you when she found out you were safe and how you shouldn't blame yourself for the way your Mum died. She was trying to protect you and I know that she does not want you to blame yourself for her death."

I accepted the apology but kept silent about the bit about my Mum.

"What were you doing in Hong Kong then anyway?"

Azrian paused again and pondered what to say to me.

"I had just found out that you were to be my Bleeder. I had been to Hong Kong a few times by then already so I told myself that I was there visiting old friends, but really I was just curious. I'm sorry if that sounds stalkerish but I just had to look at you once, just to see what girl you would grow into. I saw that you had separated from your Mother and that you were about to panic that I finally intervened. At first I did not know how to approach you, or how to hold your hand, but your eyes trusted me so much that instead of thinking about how one day something would happen between us, all I could think about was that I needed to help you."

He honestly looked apprehensive about how I would react so I guess I shocked him by placing my lips on his.

Azrian's large hand reached up to cup the back of my head as we kissed underneath the Bauhinia tree.

When we separated to allow me to breathe, I whispered "thank you".

….

**Lyrics at beginning were All The Same by Sick Puppies :D**


	26. Realisations

Realisations

**Hey everybody! Just wanted to say thank you all so much for reviewing this story and urging me to continue with it. I don't think I say thank you enough! **

**This chapter and the next have been in my head for ages, ever since I first thought of Abby and Azrian's story. So I hope you all enjoy them.**

**Also in response to ****sj61**** I have thought of writing fanfics about the other guys from Azrian's… what should I call them… team? Group? Men? I feel like they need a cool name like JR Ward's Blackdagger Brotherhood, or Sherrilyn Kennyon's Dark Hunters… hmmmmm…. Any suggestions? **

_The girl's too young  
She don't know any better  
It's all coming back  
I can feel it_

And though I never know you  
I look at your face.  
To tell you that I love you  
Don't know what to say  
You're everything I got, you beautiful girl  
The only thing I live for in the whole wide world.

"Why won't you tell me where you came from?" I asked Azrian quietly as we entered his large house that always seemed to take my breath away.

I looked up to see his face; always a more stunning sight than the house.

He paused for a while, but I could see indecision and turmoil brewing in his sharp green eyes.

"I… can't," he said brokenly. "Not now anyway. I'm sorry, Abigail."

"Is it because you don't trust me?" I asked, not angrily, but just curious.

"Of course I trust you!" He insisted vehemently as he held my arm back to pull me to a stop so that he could look down into my eyes. We were by the outside patio now and Azrian gently pushed me up against a column. He raised his palm to that sensitive part of my neck and stroked his fingers up and down the length of it; causing me to involuntary shiver again and again. "I just can't tell you now, but I promise I will. Abigail, my past is dark and I don't want to scare you away so soon after I've finally got you to accept me."

Most guys would have been shy and sheepish to admit this to someone, but not Azrian. He knew who he was and what he wanted and never apologised for it. I guess that was something I was learning to love about him. Did I love Azrian? I think I am too scared to even admit that to myself just yet.

"Okay," I began; trying to mask my own conflicting thoughts, "but I want you to know that you can tell me when you're ready. I've come too far to run away from you now."

Was it possible that his eyes could light up any further?

Azrian bent his head down to capture my lips. It started out slow and sweet, but then grew more forceful as he aggressively parted my lips to thrust his tongue against mine. One of my hands had fisted in his long hair and I could feel one of Azrian's demandingly pushing up the side of my flimsy floral dress. We pulled apart to breathe. My stomach felt like it was doing mini somersaults when Azrian lightly skimmed his fingers against the edges of my underwear.

I was panting heavily as he pressed even further into me. I blushed when I noticed how excited he was and he gave a small grin at my embarrassed reaction.

"Having fun with jailbait then?" A voice said behind Azrian.

I moved my face to the side to see who had interrupted us and blushed even further when I saw that it was Gabriel standing there with a smug look adorning his features.

Azrian made no move to turn around but said in a rough voice, "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you about…" Gabriel paused as his eyes flicked to mine, "something."

"Alright, meet me in the dining room."

We waited as Gabriel's footsteps grew quieter and quieter.

Azrian breathed out a long sigh and looked at me apologetically.

"I'll come and find you."

Those words held a promise as he turned around and walked towards the dining room.

…

**Azrian POV**

"You do realise that she's only seventeen? A child?" Gabriel murmured as I walked into the dining room.

"In our day, she would have been considered an adult. It was accepted then." I pointed out.

"Yes… but that was then. Nowadays, this is frowned upon."

"And why do you care, Gabriel?" I demanded angrily. "This is none of your business and you have no say in any of my personal matters. If this is all you wanted to say to me then I will leave you now."

"To find Abigail?"

I really wanted to hit him and I guess Gabriel could see that in my eyes. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No… that was not what I wanted to talk to you about. It's about Mikhail."

I froze and could feel the tension in the air.

"Have you been in contact with him?" I asked quietly.

"Of course not!" Gabriel's eyes pleaded with mine. "You know that I am only loyal to you now."

"I know. I just had to make sure."

"I think he's up to something. There have been plenty of opportunities for him to strike. For him to hurt your… Bleeder-"

"Her name is Abigail." I interrupted. Gabriel was really starting to piss me off.

"Fine. To hurt your Abigail," Gabriel continued. I liked the sound of that. _My_ Abigail.

"I don't know what Mikhail is up to, but I will be on my guard."

"Really?" Gabriel asked incredulously. "Are you really on your guard? You need to stop spending your time with her and thinking with your dick, and instead focus on this."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" I was nearly shouting.

"We both know what Mikhail is capable of! If you would only just-"

"Yes. We _both_ know what he's capable of doing." I said snidely. Gabriel's eyes grew hot, yet somehow hurt, but that glimpse of pain was gone before I could be sure.

"And I told you. I am only loyal to you." He said fervently. Regret instantly flashed through me.

"Gabriel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I should not have-"

"Don't worry, Azrian. I know."

I crossed the distance separating us in two lengthy strides and help out my hand to him.

"We're in this together. Together we will both bring him down."

"Yes." Gabriel agreed as we shook out hands on it. A determined look full of the past and promises to come passed between us.

…

**Abigail POV**

When in Azrian's, I mean _our_ room, I decided to take off my dress as it had grown sticky from the sweaty day.

After deciding on some denim shorts and a loose floral t-shirt, I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked curiously as it was not a number I recognised.

"Hey Abby! It's me, Gemma."

"Gemma! Hi! Jeezz man, feels like we haven't talked in ages. How have you been?"

"Yeah, I've been good. Thanks for asking."

Something was up, but I could not put my finger on it. This conversation was slightly awkward and I had a feeling there was something else on Gemma's mind.

"I was just calling because Mary told me that you and Adam had broken up."

"Yeah…" I began; not knowing where to start.

"So yeah, and she said that you had a new man," Gemma rushed on; not really listening to what I was saying, or rather what I wanted to say. "And I was wondering if you two wanted to meet up with me and my guy. Got any plans for tonight?" She almost sounded nervous, but I really could not fathom why.

"Sure. Yeah, I don't think we have any plans for later and I really want to catch up with you Gem. Are you alright? Is something up?"

"Okay, cool. Well I'll meet you at seven then in…" She rattled off an address somewhere in Kowloon. I assumed it was a restaurant where we would be meeting. "Okay, bye, Abby."

"Bye, Gemma." I said, but she had already hung up and I was talking to a dead phone.

Throwing my mobile onto the bed, I was confused by Gemma's strange behaviour. However, my troubled thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door open.

"Hey," I smiled at Azrain, "so what did Gabriel want?" I asked as I walked into his en-suite bathroom to apply some makeup.

"Oh… nothing important." I could tell he was not being entirely truthful, so I poked my head around the door to look at him.

"You sure?" I asked whilst pointing my mascara brush at him to emphasise my point. He chuckled at my serious expression, but his laugh did not seem to reach his eyes. He slowly nodded.

"Alright," I said, "but remember that you can tell me. I won't think less of you." He nodded again but did not say anything. I gave up on prying.

Azrian only noticed then that I was dolling myself up. He arched a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at me.

"Okay…" I bit my lip. "I know how you said that you don't want to grow many attachments to my friends and that you think it would be easier if I didn't too since it will be harder for me when they grow old and…" I did not want to acknowledge out loud that they will die, but Azrian got my point. "However," I carried on, "I want to see my friend Gemma. Something seems amiss with her and I want to make sure that she's okay. She invited us to dinner with her and her boyfriend. I really want us to go."

Surprisingly, Azrian did not disagree.

"I think we should too. What time are we meeting?"

"Seven pm in Kowloon."

"Alright, but I might be a bit late. There's something Gabriel and I need to do beforehand."

"Ahh! Thank you, thank you!" I smiled happily as I jumped up on him, causing us both to crash onto the bed laughing. I could tell by the hungry look in his eyes that he wanted to finish what we started earlier. But I laughed again and told him that I could not be distracted if I wanted to get to Kowloon on time for dinner. He reluctantly let me go. Smiling, I got up off the bed; not remembering a happier time in my life.

…..

**Lyrics are She is Beautiful by Andrew W.K. **


	27. Reunion

Reunion

_Your blood in mine_

_We'll be fine_

_And then your body will be mine._

"So, I'm lost." I announced on the phone to Azrian as I made my way down a busy Kowloon street. I was ten minutes late for dinner and I could not seem to find the street Gemma wanted to meet on. I was never really good at navigating myself around Kowloon in general. I was a Hong Kong Island girl, not a Kowloon one. I guess it was similar to those who always resided in Manhattan rather than trek to Brooklyn.

I could hear Azrian's chuckle vibrate down the phone, making me wish he was here so that we could hold onto each other and finish what we had started earlier. I was thinking that I was ready to take the next step with him.

"What does the street look like?"

"You mean the one I'm on?" I asked, "hmmm… pretty much like any other street in Kowloon… there are bright neon signs in English and Chinese advertising just about anything and everything, taxis are speeding, there's a 7/Eleven on every corner and crowds and crowds of people bumping into me."

Azrian laughed again and I delighted in the fact that I was the one making him smile.

"Oh wait!" I said distracted, "I think I found the street Gemma mentioned!" It led off from the main street and I noticed the noise and activity from the busy street grow quieter and quieter as I walked further in. "Okay… I'm definitely in the right place, but it seems quite empty. Maybe the restaurant is up further ahead."

"I'm sure it is. Call me back when you find Gemma. I'll be with you in about half an hour, I hope that's okay?"

"Of course it- ahhhhh!" I broke off to gasp as I felt someone tap my shoulder gently. I spun around to see a tall man plainly dressed in dark blue jeans and a snug black top that emphasised his muscles. His nose was slightly large, but that did nothing to detract from the fact that he was extremely handsome, almost aristocratic in his looks. His hair was also long but a lighter shade than Azrian's raven black.

"Abigail? Abigail! What is it?" Azrian's voice frantically filtered down through the phone that was still clutched to my ear.

"It's alright Azrian, I was just startled. Sorry," I smiled to the voice on the other end of the phone. "I think I just bumped into Gemma's boyfriend?" I slightly directed this question to the man in front of me. I had a feeling this was the guy Gemma was describing to me at school.

**Azrian POV**

After the fright she gave me, I was glad Abigail had found her friends. I did not enjoy the idea of her walking down dark streets by herself at night. Gabriel and I had stopped off at Inferno to question the other vampires if they had seen any sightings of Mikhail, but to no success. I did not want to give up but at this point it seemed like we would never find my brother.

I could hear Abigail ask the guy if he was indeed her friend's boyfriend.

"Yes, I'm Mick. And you must be Abigail."

My blood ran cold. Was it? No!

"But some call me Mikhail."

"Mikhail?" I heard Abigail ask confused. Before I could call out a warning to her, she cried out and there was a clattering sound as the phone fell to the pavement.

I waited. My anger and rage coursing through me, not really paying attention that Gabriel had stopped to ask me what was wrong. There was a sound of the phone being lifted up.

"Hello, little brother." Mikhail greeted pleasantly down the phone, causing me to grit my teeth.

"If you touch one hair on her," I began threateningly.

"Oh, but I am. I mean touching her. Pity she's unconscious. I have a feeling that she might like what I'm doing. Her hair is very soft. She looks like a little angel, complete opposite of… what was her name? Sara?"

"Sybil." I managed to choke out. "How could you forget her name you sonofabitch?"

"Hey! That's our late mother you're cursing at." He laughed. "And anyway, shouldn't you be more worried about your little Bleeder than girls from the past." He paused and I just knew that if I could see him now, Mikhail would be smiling. "See you soon, Azri."

The phone went dead.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Gabriel demanded. I turned to look at him and he stepped back in shock. Did I look that out of control? I could hardly care.

"Mikhail has Abigail."

….

**Abigail POV**

I groaned as I came awake. Why did it seem like I was always passing out unconscious and waking up in strange places? Oh well, I knew being with vampires meant that I would be living an unhealthy lifestyle.

My eyes flicked open and as my vision came into focus I saw that we were in a dank, dark room. The square tiled walls were cracked and covered in dirt and grime and the dusty wooden floor was littered with pieces of filth and rubbish and… was that a dead cockroach over there? Ewww! I mentally recoiled. I was sitting on a chair with my hands and feet tightly bound, so much that it was extremely uncomfortable.

"So, Sleeping Beauty is awake." A voice said from behind me and my back went rigid. Footsteps slowly and very purposefully made their way round to face me and I could not help thinking that this was all a bit melodramatic.

Gemma's boyfriend stood in front of me.

His face was expressionless and that scared me more than his amused titters or his sinister snide comments. I swallowed.

"Are you one of the Drakens I've been hearing so much about?" I asked as calmly as I could. The man in front of me let out a belting laugh that seemed way too obnoxious in this small room.

"So he told you about that then? Surprising… he hasn't told you about much else." I was guessing this 'he' Mick was referring to was Azrian, but how did they know each other? "I'm not a Draken, just to clarify." He continued in an airy voice.

"Well then, who are you?" I demanded.

He flashed a smile that turned into a leer as he came closer and closer to me.

"Well it looks like little Azri did strike gold with you, hmmm? I can see why he likes you, but I must confess, you don't seem his type."

I kept silent, not wanting to take the bait.

"Nothing? Don't have anything to say?" Oh I had plenty of things I wanted to say right now. "How about I tell you a story?" He was so close to me know that I could smell his foul breath on my face. He smiled again and I saw a flash of fangs. Vampire. I should have known.

Before he could say anything else, a muffled wail sounded from the next room.

"I thought I told her to shut up," Mick grounded out from his teeth.

"Her? Who do you have in there?" I asked, panicked. He was already striding across the small dank room to wrench open the door. I saw him grab something, no someone, by the arm and hurl them into my line of vision.

"Gem?" I choked out. My friend's beautiful body was marred by so many bite marks, her once lush long brown hair was matted and her breathing seemed laboured. She had dark circles under her eyes and I could tell she had lost a lot of weight. I also noticed that her hands and feet were tied so tightly together, that the rope had begun to dig into her flesh, similar to the way my own restraints were chaffing my wrists. My eyes filled with tears and I vowed that I would do anything to make sure she got out of this alive.

"How could you?" I asked with my voice low and my eyes focused on Gemma's flickering ones. "How could you do this to her, you monster!" I had turned to look at Mick now. My eyes were filled with tears and hatred and angry puffs of breath blew my hair from my face. When he said nothing I continued. "Why her? Why are you doing this?" Again a cold, emotionless face met mine.

"I told you I would tell you a story. Well here it is." He lowered his body into another chair that he had dragged over to face mine. "I was born many centuries ago to a time very different from this one. I guess you would say I was born in Russia, but we didn't label our lands the same as humans call them nowadays. I can't remember much from my mortal life… memories fade…" He trailed off as if he was in a trace. I was wondering what any of this had to do with me and Gemma.

"You know, I don't even know how old I am, but then again I was born such a long time ago, maybe even before the calendar was invented. Anyway, I digress. My family had an average life. We weren't completely poor in the village where we lived. I think my father was a merchant or something… I can't really remember. But what I do recall was that I was extremely bored with my life. I wanted excitement, adventure. So I left home to travel to other faraway lands, and it was on these travels that I was turned into a vampire. My Sire was a pathetic creature who probably didn't really know what he was doing when he turned me, but what does it matter. I never saw him again.

My family must have thought I had died; it had been a long time since I was home, so you can imagine their shock when I did appear. However, my superstitious Mother somehow knew what I had become and tried to banish me from the house. I was still a new born vampire then and I remember being overcome with so much blood lust that I killed my family, by accident of course." I was feeling sicker and sicker each minute this story was going on. Where was this leading?

"Afterwards, I noticed that my younger brother was just barely breathing and that was when I made the choice for him. I turned him into a vampire as well. I longed for an eternal companion, someone else to share all of the powers that immortality could offer and what better companion than my own brother? But alas, this was not the case. We were always at odds with each other, trying to hunt the other down… I don't think he ever forgave me for killing Mother and Father."

"No shit." I muttered under my breath, but instantly regretted it when a look of pure malice crossed Mick's face.

"It would be wise not to interrupt me again, Bleeder. I'm just getting to the good part." I kept silent. "I found my brother again in the sixteenth century. He was in England and he was infatuated with a woman. I would not say that he was in love for I fear that Azrian is incapable of love, something we have in common I guess."

"Azrian?" I gasped. "He's your brother? Oh God." I moaned, so completely shocked that this was Azrian's story that he wanted to keep hidden from me.

"Yes," Mick grinned but the smile did not reach his cold dark green eyes, "Azrian. Little brother had become… attached to a human female and I knew that this was a perfect opportunity to torment my brother more. Sybil was nothing like you at all. I remember how openly… _sexy_ she was, even in those days. She was a devious little vixen, so Azrian shouldn't have been that surprised when he walked in on us fucking in his chambers. Naturally we fought and somehow, I'm not sure who did it, but Sybil was crushed in our fight and she died. My brother hasn't been able to really forgive himself since. However, even though I had one-upped Azrian then, I've been growing tired and restless since so decided to track him down and I was so surprised to see that he had been following a human teenager around Hong Kong. You can imagine my amazement when I found out that this girl was to be his Bleeder as well. You see, in our world, Bleeders truly are rare and fascinating. I knew that if I could get to you, Azrian would truly be crushed.

So I also watched you from a distance, haven't you noticed? I thought at first it would be interesting to scare you by wearing black cloaks and stalking you on the MTR or in nightclubs. I even eliminated that boy who jumped on you in Wan Chai, his young blood tasted delicious by the way." _Heath_. Oh God, I wanted to throw up. "I was angry when I saw you with that Informer one night and I think he could feel my rage, which is why he took you away. I remember the next day how I followed my brother into that cemetery and saw that he was watching you… after he left I decided to take out my previous anger and manipulate the air to play with you."

"Why did you use Gemma?" I interrupted, not caring what he would do to me.

"Gemma… well she came into use. I used her to know more about you, as well get to know more about her if you know what I mean. I got her to ask you if you and the Informer would have drinks with us after your birthday dinner in Wan Chai, but you never showed. Unfortunately, you can see that I took my anger out on your dear friend here." Tears were flowing freely down my face now. Deep pain and anguish rushed through me as I realised what grief I had caused my friend. "And then, Azrian finally met you. I've been watching his attachment grow stronger and stronger with you, which I why I've finally used Gemma to ask you to meet with us tonight."

"What are you going to do with us now? Haven't you had all your fun?" I said brokenly through my fear and anger.

"No. The fun has only just started. Now… we wait for Azrian and in the meantime," his eyes flicked to mine hungrily. "We'll have our own little fun."

**Azrian POV**

Blind rage coursed through me as I tracked Abigail to a common, dingy apartment block off the street where her friend called her to meet. I should have known all along that this was a set up.

"Do you have a plan?" Gabriel asked me as we stood outside looking up at the building.

"Get in, kill Mikhail, get Abigail." I responded as I marched my way into the building. I hardly listened to Gabriel tell me that the others should be on their way and that we needed to think this thing through, that we could be walking into a trap.

A mixture of pure rage, adrenaline and fear for Abigail allowed me to tear down the door of the apartment she was being held in. And I went still at the sight before me.

They were standing up in the middle of the room and they were kissing. My brother's tongue was thrusting into Abigail's mouth and I could see his hands trying desperately to get down her shorts. A flashback of Sybil and Mikhail entwined on my bed blazed in my mind. I saw red, anger, hatred. Yet I realised before I could act that Abigail was nothing like Sybil. Her eyes were wide open in fear, she was trying desperately to struggle away and her hands were bound behind her back. Her fear propelled me forward and a cry of fury came from my mouth.

I knocked Mikhail away from her and tackled him to the dirty floor.

"My, my, are we angry?" Mikhail said with cool amusement as he looked up at me.

"I should have killed you years ago." I told him, but suddenly he caught me by surprise and managed to get up from under me. I stood up to recapture him but froze again when I saw that he had Abigail in front of him with his hands on her throat.

"Make one move and I'll wring her neck." He promised darkly.

My breathing was heavy, my hands had fisted in anger as I contemplated what to do.

"How does it feel, Abigail?" Mikhail whispered in her ear and she flinched at his near contact. "How does it feel to know that your Azrian hasn't been completely honest with you? That's right, little brother. I told her _everything_." He directed that last part to me. Before I had a chance to react, Abigail used that moment where Mikhail was distracted to smash the back of her head into his nose and stamp on his foot. He jerked back in surprise and brief pain; allowing Abigail to run over to me. I pushed her behind me and stood in a protective stance. I would have applauded her skill but I was too frightened about what could have happened to her and too mad with my brother to think straight.

Just then the rest of my men arrived through the doorway. Mikhail was seriously outnumbered. He turned to Gabriel.

"Oh Gabe… won't you help out an old friend?"

"We're not friends Mikhail and you know that. After all the shit you put me through and the way I saw you treat your brother guarantees that we are done. We've been done for a long time."

"Pity." Mikhail said before abruptly and unexpectedly smashing through one of the long windows adorning the walls.

"Quickly!" Charles ordered to Rein, Zane and Typher behind me. Each of them jumped out of the window after Mikhail. I knew it would be a waste of time; my brother would be long gone.

I was distracted by Abigail running over to a figure on the floor.

"Gemma? Can you hear me?" She placed one hand on her friend's pulse, the other on her face. Gemma's eyes flickered open. "Oh thank God! Can one of you help me take her to a hospital?"

"You do it Gabriel. I'll follow the others."

"Azrian?" I heard her ask confused. I could not meet her eyes. I felt… like I had let her down and I could not bear to see that in her eyes. I left shortly without a word.

…

**Abigail POV**

Gabriel helped me take Gemma into a nearby hospital. I wanted to call an Ambulance but he said that would make the authorities more suspicious about what happened. I did not know how to explain to the doctors what had happened to her. I told them that my friend had called for help after she had been beaten up somewhere in Kowloon and that I had gone to find her with our friend Gabriel and that we did not know what had happened to her.

She was in a room now after the doctors began pumping more blood into her body. She looked so broken lying in that bed with an IV attached. I had called her parents to tell them what happened and they were here now with me. I must have looked a mess, I had been crying and there was Gemma's blood all down the front of my shirt and on my hands.

"You should go home Abby." Gemma's Dad said gently to me. "Have some rest… it's been a long night. We'll call you when she wakes up."

"A-are you sure? I don't want to leave her. I need to make sure she's okay."

"She's safe now, thanks to you. Thank you so much for looking after her." I wanted to cry; knowing that it was actually my fault that she was in this mess.

As Gabriel and I were leaving the hospital I told him this.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for the sick way Mikhail acted."

"He was so messed up… the things he told me about, the things he did…" I shook my head.

"Did he talk about me?" Gabriel asked in a strained voice. I looked at him sharply.

"No… he didn't. He told me how he became a vampire and about him and Azrian. Why would he talk about you?" I asked.

"Never mind. It's a long story."

…..

When we arrived back at the house, I decided to ask Gabriel something else that had been bothering me.

"Gabriel… do you know why Azrian wouldn't look at me? Why he couldn't stand to be around me?" I was horrified to notice that tears had begun falling down my cheeks and I hastily wiped them away.

"That wasn't why he left. Trust me, Abigail. He's disgusted at himself, not you."

"Oh… I thought… after seeing Mikhail and me together, he must have felt-"

"He doesn't."

"Okay thanks. Um, I'll be in Azrian's room."

I left quickly and could finally breathe when I had shut the bedroom door behind me. I caught a reflection of myself in the mirror. I really did look a mess. Suddenly, I felt sick in the clothes I was in and I needed to get this blood off my hands. I decided to take a shower.

…..

**Azrian POV**

We made our way home after realising that Mikhail was well and truly gone. I promised myself then that we would meet again and when that time came I would kill my brother.

"What are you going to do now, Azrian?" Charles wearingly asked me. I looked up at the ceiling, knowing that Abigail would be upstairs. How could I face her? Charles must have seen my gaze because he then said, "don't you think you should leave her to rest? It's been a long night."

Suddenly, I became angry and turned to Charles with a snarl on my face. No wonder I have a reputation of having a bad temper.

"I will decide what to do with _my_ Bleeder." I growled at him and made my way to my room.

**HEYYYY lyrics are Why Won't You Die by System of a Down.**

**Please review! **


	28. Mine

Mine

**I know, I know it's been over a month. I actually started writing this chapter as soon as I posted the last one. But… this chapter has been in my head for ages, ever since I thought of Abby and Azrian. So I really wanted to get it just right and not ruin it. I never realise just how difficult it can be to translate something wonderful and beautiful from my head onto paper (or laptop). So I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Anyway, BREIF RECAP is that Abby has found out who her mysterious stalker is and who killed Heath – Azrian's older brother. Gemma is in hospital from what Mikhail did to her. Abby thinks Azrian is mad with her, but really he's just ashamed that he hadn't protected her better. Last chapter ended with Azrian losing his temper with Charles and going to find Abby when still angry. **

…

_We're sewn together  
She__'__s born to mesmer  
Beside, astride her  
I die inside her._

**Azrian POV**

I barged my way into my bedroom, not knowing why I was so mad and not knowing what I was going to say to Abigail.

In fact, words escaped me when I saw her sitting directly opposite me in on the edge of my large bed. I could not put my finger on how she looked but as our eyes held I could feel this change in my body coming on. My hands started to shake. Suddenly, she leaped off the bed and buried her face into my chest.

"Oh Azrian!" She breathed against my neck and her arms came around me. She stayed that way against my chest, while I was struck with the way her blonde hair tickled my chin, the way her breath fanned against my neck, how I could count how fast her heart was beating. When Abigail realised I was not holding her back, she moved away to look at me curiously. "What is it?" She asked, concerned.

My nostrils flared as I took in her scent. She smelled like… us. From the way her hair was drying, I could tell that she had just taken a shower and had used my products, making her own natural rainy and wild flower scent mingle in with the familiar smell of my shampoo. My eyes moved to the side of the room where I noticed the discarded blood-stained clothes she had been wearing earlier.

Abigail saw my gaze and said quietly, "I couldn't _stand_ being in those clothes… not after everything that happened." Again, I saw red as a flashback of my brother's mouth on hers, his hands reaching down to unbutton her shorts…

She took an involuntary step back at the look in my eyes and I silently watched that step like a predator would. I took all of her in. Her blonde hair fell past her delicate collarbones and was curling naturally after her shower and she was wearing a plain cotton dress that showed off her sun kissed skin beautifully. _Gods I fucking loved her in those dresses_. I could feel her body heat, hear her heart beating wonderfully. Her stormy blue eyes looked up at me; questioning, trusting, adoring.

_Mine_.

_All mine_, my voice growled in my head.

"Azrian?" She asked tentatively.

I pounced.

**Abigail POV**

His mouth held against mine; dominating, captivating. Azrian's aggression startled me so much that I fell backwards another step and my back hit one of the four posters of his large bed. My gasp was swallowed up by another incredible kiss and my knees went weak. He pulled me closer into him and fisted his hands in my damp hair.

Azrian urged my lips apart to turn his aggression into a deeper possession of my mouth.

Need flooded through me at his kiss and the way his solid, muscled body felt against my own smaller frame.

He leaned even closer to me; straining as if he couldn't get enough. My hands gripped his toned arms to hold me in place, to make sure I wouldn't fall.

I broke apart to breathe.

"Azrian, we need to talk about-" I began.

"No more talking." He demanded hotly before crashing his lips down to mine again. My body agreed with him and I left out a moan that I had been previously holding back. His arm encircled my waist, whilst one of my hands clutched the back of his head; both of us trying to get impossibly close to the other.

The hand in my hair relaxed ever so slightly and it roamed over my body, from palming my face, to grabbing a breast to stroking my torso. My stomach fluttered as it grew impossibly further and further down.

"Azrian," I panted to grab his attention.

His eyes snapped to mine; filled with desire and determination.

"You belong to me."

Usually words like that would have filled me with anger. I was so used to not belonging to anyone, only myself, yet the way he said his finally made me realise that I had found my place, with Azrian.

"You belong to me, _with_ me, always with me." I said in response.

My skin felt too tight as he kissed me again.

We fell backwards onto the bed and as my head hit the pillows I looked up at Azrian. His shoulder length raven hair fell forward, framing his highly sculptured face. God, he was so beautiful, it hurt. Slowly, so torturously slowly, his scarred, calloused hands began to pull up my white dress. His left a trail of hot kisses over my flat stomach and between my cleavage as his lifted me slightly up to pull the dress gently over my head. I could see the strain it was costing him to take this slowly, gently. There was a fire burning in his green eyes and it was then I decided to let his passion ignite. I wanted Azrian, all of him, no limitations.

I kissed him as hard as I could as my hands pulled open his shirt. Azrian did not seem to notice the buttons popping as he crushed me to his chest. My softness against his hardness fit perfectly. With a new sudden sense of urgency, Azrian managed to pull off the rest of his clothes as well as my bra and knickers. As the lace fell away, I was struck at how unembarrassed I was to be completely bare in front of this man. It just felt so… right. Like we were meant to be here, no matter the differences in our strength or age. The differences in our experiences.

Azrian entered me then. It was so sudden and unexpected that I cried out, not caring if the other vampires in the house could hear me. He pulled out a bit more and thrust himself all the way in, breaking my barrier. And man did it hurt. Azrian stilled and looked at me with an apology in his blazing eyes. Those eyes kept trained to mine as I lay there gasping and as Azrain began urgently driving inside me.

Soon the pain melted away to something more intense, something that felt good. I had never experienced such pleasure like this before. I was crying out for something I had no idea what. I knew I just needed him.

"Faster", I groaned. Azrian growled his approval as he complied with my demands. I moaned and my nails dug into his back.

"Mine", he demanded urgently before claiming my lips again. "Mine. You're mine. Abigail."

I could feel my release coming on. I was almost there and I nearly cried at how badly I wanted it. It felt like there was a song rising up in me, through me, around our bodies, encasing us both in this moment.

"I'm yours", I confessed as I found release and with a growl that sounded a lot like triumph, Azrian bit down on my neck as he found his own completion.

Azrian released my neck and my body as he collapsed down beside me on the bed. I was wrapped up in the afterglow of our love making. I felt so tired, yet in a completely blissful way. There was probably a stupid, dopey smile on my face but I didn't care. I was just about to fall asleep and snuggle closer against Azrian when I felt his body stiffen.

Suddenly, I was being picked up and carried off the bed.

"What are you doing?" I murmured with my eyes still shut. They flew open though and I let out a gasp as I felt warm water raining down on me. I looked around and saw that I was in the shower, Azrian still holding onto me. I looked at him.

"Abigail, oh Gods. I'm so sorry." He said urgently as one of his hands fumbled for some shower gel. Before he could lather it all over me, I asked,

"Why are you sorry? Azrian? What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you _clean_. Gods, I am such a fucking sonofabitch." He responded with self-loathing.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Don't say that. What happened?" I reached my hand to gently cup his face but he would not meet my eyes, like he could not bear to look at me. "Azrian?" I asked again in a small voice. And then it dawned on me.

"Oh. I see." I said slowly, trying so hard not to cry.

"Do you?" He asked sharply, painfully.

"Yes… look, you don't have to do this. I can wash myself. I understand that I was such a disappointment to you, so I would appreciate it if you would just leave me alone."

"A disappointment?" He asked, the first time meeting my eyes since we had sex.

"Just go, okay!" I exclaimed, not wanting him to see me cry. "I know I must have been bad for you to act like this. So just go, I don't want your pity."

"Bad?" He asked again. Disbelief marking his features. "Hey, look at me", he coaxed gently when I would not. "Abigail, I'm not acting this way because you were bad. You can never be bad or disappoint me."

"Then why are you acting this way?"

**Azrian POV**

She finally looked me. So much vulnerability was held in that gaze that I wanted to fervently kiss away all her sadness. I refrained though.

"I hurt you", I said simply.

"Yes", she admitted, causing my heart to shatter more. How could she ever forgive me for doing this to her. "You're hurting me right now by ruining what just happened between us."

Wait, what? That was why she was hurt?

"No. I hurt you back there. When we finished and I saw all that blood on the bed and that bite I left on your neck… Abigail I am so sorry."

"Don't be sorry!" She exclaimed hotly. "I'm not."

"How can you say that? I practically jumped on you like an animal, like a monster. I hurt you. I ruined you."

"You think I'm ruined?" She said sharply.

"I don't. But others will. I took you, almost by force. I'm disgusted with myself."

Her breathing hitched as she gasped.

"Don't ever say that!" She said ardently. "This is the twenty-first century, Azrian. You taking my virginity didn't ruin me. I wanted it. I wanted you. I still do."

"But… I hurt you. All that blood… I've wanted you for so long… and earlier… something inside me just snapped." I remembered back to what just occurred in the bedroom. I had no idea I was speaking out loud that Abigail was mine until she responded to it. She had finally submitted to me. I bit her as her as the blood of her innocence left her as she orgasmed. I wanted my mark there – to claim to others that she was mine, will always be mine.

"Of course it hurt a bit, but not for long", she admitted softly before lacing her fingers through my hair, brushing it off my face. She looked so beautiful and delicate standing there as the water poured over us, yet she also seemed stronger, older. It was such a contrast to the shy, scared girl I met only a couple of weeks ago. She was beautiful. "Azrian, I don't regret what just happened between us. I don't ever want to leave you."

**Abigail POV**

I cannot believe I was going to do this. I was scared about what I wanted to admit, but I knew I had to.

"I love you, Azrian." His eyes snapped to mine and stared intently and intensely. I had no way of knowing what was going on in his mind. "It's taken me a while to realise I do love you." I continued on smiling. "I love how stubborn you can be even though it frustrates me so much. I love how you can be so unapologetic about who and what you are. I love how loyal you are to your friends. I love you for caring and being considerate to me, and yet still continue to push me out of my comfort zone. I love-" The list could have gone on and on, but Azrain had pushed me far up against the shower wall. I shivered in delight at his proximity.

His mouth, his glorious mouth that could be both cruel to his enemies and passionate to me, was so close to mine. My heart was racing so fast as he said,

"Can you ever love me after every horrible thing I've done. Not just to you, but to others." He demanded hotly against my lips.

"Whether I like it or not, I will always love you. No matter what you tell me about your past or the things you've done. It might shock me and I do want to know more about your life, but I will continue on loving you."

Azrian seemed to breathe out in relief. He moved impossibly closer so that our naked bodies were touching. His arm encircled my waist whilst the other brushed the back of my wet hair.

"I have never loved anything on this world as much as I love you."

I wanted to laugh or to cry as Azrian finally admitted his true feelings for once. But I settled on the gentle yet burning kiss he gave me on my bruised lips. I had come home, found my place in this world beside Azrain. We kissed and kissed until the shower water ran cold.

…

**So … what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**

**I would also like to thank all my wonderful reviewers, especially those who have been with me the most. You know who you are ;) **

**And in response to some of your comments:**

**cherryheart10****- yeah I have read the House of Night series but never thought of it when writing about Heath haha.. they only share the same first name, completely unalike in their character/personality. So sad about Heath (the nice Heath from HON I mean). **

**- ****I really liked your suggestions. Maybe Shadow Guardians as a name?**

**sj61 ****– I love how you always guess what's going to happen next. You will find out a lot more about Mikhail. Some other characters from previous chapters will be returning too. The next story I was thinking of doing with probs centre around Gemma and one of the vampire guys. I'll keep you guessing who though ;) **

**Thanks again y'all! Please review!**

**Lyrics are Space Monkey by Placebo. **


	29. Afterglow

Afterglow

_Ooh, your love is a symphony  
All around me, running through me  
Ooh, your love is a melody  
Underneath me, running to me_

Oh, your love is a song

**Azrian POV**

I awoke to the most glorious sight I had ever seen.

Abigail.

Or more significantly: Abigail who was naked except for the sheet covering the lower half of her wonderful body as she lay across my broad chest. It truly was the most sensual I had ever seen her. Her bronzed skin glistened in the afternoon light streaming in from the large windows; her breasts were bare and pressed up against my torso as her arms encircled me. Her blonde Goldilocks hair tickled my chin.

I am totally and irrevocably in love with this girl.

I listened to the sounds of the house and was met with silence. Good. My men must have had the sense to leave me alone with Abigail for the day. I smiled my approval.

I could tell that Abigail was stirring but decided to wait patiently for her to properly wake up. Her big dark blue eyes found mine as she looked up from where she laid her head on my chest.

"Hey," she said smiling, still sounding sleepy.

"Hey," I mimicked back; adopting the modern greeting.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough," I replied with a hint of a grin tugging up my mouth.

"Long enough, huh?" She responded back smoothly, flirtingly. Abigail propped herself up with her hands in order to lean forward and enticingly whisper in my ear. "So… what are you waiting for?"

Tired of her teasing, I grabbed her arms to put her underneath me. She let out a delighted laugh that seemed to vibrate through my entire body. I looked down into her eyes; wondering what move I should make next when I heard a growl.

It was coming from her tummy.

"Ooops," she said, still laughing. "I can't remember the last time I ate something."

"That can be corrected," I said. "Let's go to the kitchen." After placing a quick kiss on her sweet lips, I removed myself from the bed. She got up as well and I could hardly seem to remove my eyes from the sight of her stretching.

"But won't the rest of the guys be downstairs?" She asked; some of that old shyness returning.

"They've left us the house to ourselves," I informed her.

"Sweet!" She all but bounced off the bed and threw on one of my dark blue shirts that had littered the wooden floor. I nearly growled in delight at how _right_ she looked in it.

…

Whilst Abigail was rummaging around in the fridge for some of that bacon stuff she loved to make for breakfast, I heard the doorbell ring.

Hearing it too, Abigail asked, "Hey, whatever happened to those guards you hired?"

"I fired those human imbeciles after they manhandled you in front of me." I saw her shaking her head at me good-naturally as she crouched near the cold kitchen floor. "I'd better go see who's at the door so they can leave us alone."

I was distracted by images of Abigail in that blue shirt that had risen up her legs as she bent by the fridge as I opened the front door.

And _that_ boy stood in front of me. What was his name again? John? Jake?

I knew the exact moment he recognised me too.

"You! You're th-that bloke. From the party. You-" he all but spluttered at me. Pathetic.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a bored, dead-pan voice that I knew would intimidate the boy in front of me.

"I- I came here to see Abby. Is she here?" He all but demanded at me. He was already pissing me off and I was notorious for my short fuse. Before I boiled up with anger, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Who's at the door, Azrian?" Abigail asked as she looped an arm around my waist. That arm almost dropped from shock when she saw it was the boy from her Father's drinks party… and the boy who had been dancing with her at that art exhibition a few nights ago.

"Jack!"

_Jack_. I mused. _What a stupid name_.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated my question.

"I heard you tell Alexei the address of the _friend_ you were staying with here on the Peak so I thought I'd pop by and say hello." Was I the only one who noticed the way he said _'friend'_? It was then that Jack noticed what Abigail was wearing. I was half tempted to shove her behind the door so he could stop ogling her legs. "Are you _sleeping _with him?" He all but shrieked at her.

I could tell that a dangerous look was beginning to darken my face. How dare he talk to her this way?

I think I might have let out a small growl too.

None of this went unnoticed by Abigail.

"Um. Jack. I really appreciate you stopping by to check up on me but right now really isn't a good time," she began diplomatically.

"Whatever," he interrupted. "I guess it's your decision if you want to sleep with older guys. No biggie. I just never took you for one of those girls."

"One of _those_ girls?"

"Yeah. You know. Those girls who fuck older men to get money and lavish gifts, or else because they just want the attention."

"You dickhead. I thought we were friends and I find out this is the way you really see me?" Abigail shook her head and ran back inside.

Jack seemed to remember that he was not alone.

"Get out." I said fuming. "Get out before I punch the shit out of you."

To his credit he did seem scared. But before he left, he spat out,

"She won't be with you forever you know."

I laughed. It was not a kind laugh either.

"Actually I think you'll find that she will."

"Forever is an awfully long time," he sneered smugly.

"Yes. It is. And she will be mine forever. Don't you _ever_ forget that." And then I slammed the door before I could do anything I would regret later. Regret because I knew Abigail would kill me if I hurt someone she knew, no matter how badly they deserved it.

**Abigail POV**

I was still fuming in the kitchen when I felt Azrian walk up behind me. He moved too quietly for me to actually hear him.

"I don't know why I'm so angry," I said with my back to him. "I guess I just thought he was my friend but back there he was acting like… he was jealous or something. Which is very weird."

"He was jealous," Azrian answered. I was astonished as I turned around to face him. At my questioning gaze he continued. "Jealous because he wants you too."

I looked down at the floor and shook my head.

"I don't see why. I used to fancy him. A long time ago," I reassured Azrian. "Way before I met you, but he didn't do anything about it. I'm glad now that he didn't. He's irrationally immature and I really don't see him that way anymore."

"I believe you."

"Thanks." I smiled at him again. "I just want to forget about everything else and just live in the now, with you."

"That can be arranged," Azrian smirked darkly before backing me up against the kitchen counter.

"We can take this slow," he murmured. But then his arms whipped out to forcefully pick me up to sit on the counter. "Or… we can take it fast." His breath scorched the side of my neck as he whispered this sexily into my ear. Luckily he didn't wait for an answer as I'm pretty sure my response to this would have been an incoherent "_Uhhh ummmm."_

In between kisses, I managed to wrap my legs around his waist and Azrian walked us over to the kitchen wall.

I always thought having sex against a wall would be difficult and potentially problematic but Azrian was able to hold me up all on his own.

Afterwards as we lay panting on the floor, I said to Azrian whilst he was placing soft kisses around my collar bone;

"I really need to go to the hospital."

"What? Are you okay? Did I-"

"No, no!" I reassured him. "I want to go to the hospital to see Gemma."

"I understand… Okay. Let me just take a shower and I'll drive you."

As we went upstairs to our bedroom, I couldn't help but feel nervous about seeing my best friend. I hope she was alright and recovering. And that she would even want to see me after everything that happened.

**Lyrics are Your Love Is A Song by Switchfoot. **


	30. The Parting of Ways

The Parting of Ways

_I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go  
I need you with me as I enter the shadows_

I clasped Azrian's hand as we walked towards Gemma's hospital room. I had called ahead to see if visiting hours were still open and luckily they were.

I hated hospitals.

I hated the harsh bright lights, the fake-cheery smiles of the staff, the smell that seemed to burn away my skin; invading me, unable to leave me. I hated that my mother was brought here and they couldn't save her.

I wiped my free hand on my dark blue jeans; hoping I didn't have any sweat marks.

I gripped Azrian's hand tighter as we stood at the threshold to her room. I hesitated.

"Do you want me to wait outside?" Azrian asked; thinking that hesitation was due to his being with me.

"No. Please come with me."

"Always."

I knocked quietly to announce our presence and we walked into the room. I nervously smiled when I saw that Gemma's parents were sitting in the hard plastic chairs by their daughter's bed. Had Gemma told them what really happened? Did they hate me? I sighed. I never wanted this to happen to her, never wanted her to be caught up in this mess. But I was too late to save her.

I almost feared finding out what they now must think of me. How would I explain everything?

"Ohh, Abby! I'm glad you came. Gemma has been starved for visitors. For some reason, she doesn't want to tell any of your other friends what happened, but I think it would do good to have some company around here."

I glanced at Gemma to see how she was taking this. She was smiling whilst looking at her mother.

"Mum, I told you. I don't want my friends to see how down I look in this bed. I'll tell them when I get out of hospital."

"But they surely must be worrying, Gemma?" Her English father spoke up.

"Oh well, at least you have Abby to look after you right?" Her delicate Chinese mother said, smiling over at me and Azrian. I felt sick just thinking about how well I didn't look after her. The guilt was all consuming.

To my surprise, however, Gemma smiled again, looking just like her old self.

"Yeah, I've got Abby." Another smile.

Maybe, just maybe, she didn't hate me.

After some fussing from her parents, they left the room and Gemma finally looked over at me. When she spotted Azrian at my side, however, she gave a near shriek and looked like she was about to leap out of bed.

"Gemma! No, it's okay. It's okay."

She looked momentarily confused but would not take her eyes off my lover. Fear was etched into every crevice of her face.

"Gem," I began softly, "this is Azrian. There's no need to be afraid. He's a good guy." Still she would not stop staring at Azrian's eyes. I finally realised.

"Azrian is… Mikhail's brother," she flinched and I cringed inside; hating myself. "They may be related and look similar, but Azrian is nothing like him. Nothing at all like him. Azrian helped save us in that Kowloon flat with his men. They're protectors, nothing like… _him_."

Gemma was staring intently at my face now.

"Is he-" Her throat was so dry that she had to swallow. "Is he… a-a vampire?" She whispered the last word.

I glanced at Azrian to get some guidance but he was staring fixatedly at the floor. I frowned at him.

"Well… yes. Yes he is. All his men are." Gemma paled even more. It was hard seeing her like this. My friend was usually so vibrant, so full of life. Her once shiny, bouncing brown hair was lank and dead; her tanned skin now had a grey-like tint to it.

"Abby," Her eyes were pleading with mine. "You have to- you _must _get away from him. They're evil. Monsters!" Her voice was growing louder and louder. Azrian just kept staring at the floor.

"No! No, Gem, please. He's not like that."

"Really? He hasn't hurt you? Hasn't taken your blood?" I flinched; remembering the time I met Azrian on the boat where he broke my wrist in his anger. "He has. I can see it in your face. I can see the hold he has on you. You need to get out, get out while you can. M-Mick," Her voice wobbled over that bastard's name. "t-told me what you are to his brother. That you were born as his… personal redbull-style blood bank. That he has complete control over you."

"It's true," I said in a strained voice, "but it's not like that. I love him, Gemma."

She was shaking her head at me and I could see her closing herself up in front of me.

"I can't change how you see him now, but Abby the day will come when you realise that these… monsters, demons, whatever, are going to suck the life out of you."

I was dismayed. I could not change the way she felt for she had obvious reasons for thinking this.

"And in the meantime, we cannot be friends while you're with him. I could never be part of that world again. I promise I won't tell anyway what happened with me and what I know," She reluctantly said to Azrain, who had finally ceased staring at the tiled floor. "And I know that you might kill me anyway for knowing so much-"

"Azrian would never!" I interjected.

"Regardless, I want no part in either of your lives, so please, just leave."

She finally shut down and refused to look up at either of us.

Dejected, I turned towards to door, trying so hard to keep the tears back. Gemma was my best friend, and although I completely understood and sympathised with where she was coming from, it hurt so goddamn much to lose her.

"Abby?"

I spun around hearing her voice call out behind me.

"When the time comes, I'll be here for you."

The tears finally spilled over and I walked out of my best friend's life.

….

**Azrian POV**

"Abigail, we need to talk." I said as we passed through the front door of my expansive house. But it was too late; she was already hurrying up the stairs, away from me.

I sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What's going on?"

I opened my eyes to see Gabriel standing before me, expressionless, his arms folded. Typical Gabriel pose.

"It's Abigail's human friend that we saved from Mikhail," I began; refusing to call him my brother. "She wants nothing to do with Abigail. Wants nothing to do with our world."

"That's understandable," Gabriel interrupted. "She doesn't belong in our world anyway."

"Regardless, I want someone to keep a watch on her. Make sure that she is protected. Abigail would never live with herself if her friend is hurt any further."

"Who did you have in mind?" Gabriel asked wearingly. He obviously wasn't going to volunteer to baby-sit.

"I was thinking of Charles. He's good-natured enough to accept and he won't stick out _too_ much from the shadows unlike someone as menacing as you." I smirked.

"Good," Gabriel said gruffly. "Well, if that's all, I'll be out."

"Where you going?"

"What are you? My mother? I'm going out and it's none of your goddamned business."

A part of me, albeit quite a large part of me, wanted to snarl and attack him. But I needed to keep my temper and rage under control. Becoming violent doesn't solve anything… usually. Instead, I nodded and watched as Gabriel mysteriously fled into the night.

….

**Abigail POV**

I was sitting in the centre of the bed when Azrian walked in. I looked up to meet his eyes as I heard to door gently click shut.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"Mad at you?" I murmured confused. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because it's my fault your friend is hurt."

I shook my head.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I should have noticed what was going on with my best friend instead of being too preoccupied with myself. _I_ dragged her into this. It's all my fault."

"You need to stop blaming things that are beyond your control. You didn't know what was happening. How could you? Mikhail is unstable. No one saw him coming. If you want to blame someone, hate someone, then let it be me."

"I could never hate you," I said with anguish laced in my voice. Azrian moved closer so that he was kneeling right in front of me. I looked up at his big frame towering above me and slowly slipped his black jacket off his body. He leaned impossibly closer. I hadn't realised that I had lowered myself completely onto the mattress. He touched his forehead to mine.

"I've asked Charles to watch over Gemma from a distance to make sure that she remains safe until Mikhail has been caught."

"Thank you," I said.

We both paused, looking into each other's eyes.

"Azrian," I whispered; unable to stop the tears from spilling over. "I think my heart is breaking." My voice caught and I was gasping, gasping for air. I felt the loss of my best friend all over my chest and it hurt, it hurt so much.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Azrian whispered as he trailed gentle kisses across my face; cleaning up my tears and trying to calm me.

We kissed and it was bittersweet. Azrian pulled the covers up around us and we tried to sleep. However, I kept waking up restlessly throughout the night, imagining I could hear Gemma's voice calling out to me in help.

…

**Hey guys. So sorry again that this took too long to get posted. I actually started writing it a while ago but stopped writing it when I felt a bit uninspired. Thanks to sj61 for helping me finish this chapter. I promise to update more in the future. However, I cannot promise another chapter up too soon since college work right now has become very difficult but expect more towards the end of May and all through the Summer!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry I am such a lame ass and don't update enough. **

**Lyrics are Shadows by Red. **


	31. Free Will

Free Will

_I am a captive  
To myself to no one else  
We walk hand in hand  
Through dark hallways with no end  
__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/l/liz_ ]__  
I sit in his corner  
With my hands bound and my eyes closed  
His voice is just a whisper  
But it cuts deep into my soul_

No night could last this long  
No daylight could reach this song  
He cannot free me now  
He's not a man  
He's just a shadow

I am a captive to no end

**Abigail POV**

I dream I am sitting at the edge of the swimming pool outside my Father's house in the countryside. My head is tilted back, my eyes are closed. I am trying to soak up the dying rays of the afternoon sunlight. There's a tall glass of ice tea in my hand; the ice cubes have melted and there is a cool layer of condensation damping my palm and leaking onto the tiles. I look down and see that I am wearing a white cotton dress; the straps are thin and it clinches in at the waist. I smile as I lean back on my elbows. I can feel my long blonde hair falling back behind me and I laugh as I dangle my slim feet in the water. I start to grow cold and I realise that the sun has gone down, shadows are approaching. The air feels menacing. I start to panic, my heart beats erratically as I scan the surrounding forest. I slip my sandals on and sprint to the patio doors. They won't open and I bang and bang on them until Dad approaches. "You can't come in," he says. "You've chosen your way." Gemma comes up behind him and they both look at me through the glass solemnly. They walk away. I turn to look at the forest. I'm scared but also excited. I hardly hesitate as I run into its now familiar arms.

I dream that I am on Adam's old and tatty sofa. I stand up and realise that I am surrounded by mountains of books. Piles and piles of them. It's a maze trying to get through them. As I turn a corner I encounter Gabriel. He brings his forefinger to his mouth to make the universal _shhh!_ sign and indicate that I should follow him. We wade through the stacks of books and walk into Inferno. There's no music playing. The silence is disturbing. Gabriel is pointing. I follow his gaze and see Mikhail on one of the cracked bar stools. He's crying. I turn back to Gabriel and see that he is also crying.

I dream I am with Mum. She holds my seventeen year old hand as we walk down Deep Water Bay. She bends and collects sea-shells and puts them in my childish bright yellow bucket. She stops and looks out at the water. "It's time, time to go," she whispers. I want to tell her no, don't go. But I don't say anything. She looks back at me and gives a small smile. "The storm is coming, you better wear your rain coat Abigail." She gazes over the still, blue water again. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Go to him baby." I don't know what she is talking about but as I look up the beach I see a man standing under the palm trees in shadow. It starts to rain. I look back at Mum but she's gone. I drop the bucket and run over to the man under the trees. Azrain gathers me up in his arms and whispers over and over again that he loves me. I stay mute.

When I open my eyes Azrian is peering over me. I feel wetness on my face and realise that I had been crying in my sleep.

After a while I calm down, my breathing becomes regular. He just stares at me the entire time. I don't know what to say. He is leaning over my body and suddenly I am overwhelmed by desire. He peels the clothes off my body and grips my hips as if his hands belong there. Azrian slowly trails kisses over my cheeks. As his lips meet mine, I can taste the saltiness of my tears.

It' still dark outside and the moonlight spills into the room, illuminating him above me. The light lovingly cuts through his features; emphasising his high cheekbones, his strong jaw. He moves gracefully over me like some wild panther who knows they've caught their prey. He has me right where he wants me. Should it disturb me that I've done everything I said I wouldn't do? I used to be terrified of this man… I still am sometimes. I wanted to hate him, but instead I ended up loving him.

His strong, large arms hold me in place and I realise how small I feel in comparison to him. He slowly inches his length into me. So agonisingly slow. For the first time, we make love sweetly, taking our time with each other. I realise that neither of us have spoken a word since I awoke. I silently start to cry again. Azrian speeds us up. He looks furious now and pounds into me with everything he's got. My heart feels conflicted, like something I don't know is about to change. I cry out as I come. When I come down from my high, my body feels languid and spent but still Azrian pounds into me feverishly again and again. His frantic movements spark off more orgasms from me and finally he erupts too. I move with him still inside me and he groans and slowly pulls out. Azrian rolls us over so that we are lying in each other's arms. I fall asleep again.

I don't dream.

…..

I am so so so so so sosososososoossosooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages and that this chapter is so short. I know where I want to take this story but I'm not sure how to get there and I don't want to just give you guys crap filler chapters that don't mean or feel anything.

Please review, maybe I'll get inspired more when I know people want to read.

Lyrics are Captive by Liz Durrett


End file.
